Picture Me With You
by Ambroxia
Summary: A slice-of-life story of a photographer whose passion to photography has risen up with the help of Monika and her monologues. Under crazy circumstances, Monika finally made her way through his reality. How would our dear photographer show Monika the way he lives his life?
1. This is my Reality

Chapter 1: This is my Reality

"RING! RING! RING!"

My alarm rang as loud as it could, enough for me to wake up. I then sat up and checked the day today.

"Hmm, Sunday eh?" I said groggily while I turn off the alarm. "Why did I set an alarm at this day? I need more sleep, today is not office day and I need more rest." I slammed and shut off the alarm as I continued to sleep.

Soon, I realized that today, our organization had given us a duty to work with the 50th anniversary of our client's parents. I quickly jumped out of bed and shouted," Oh yes, that's why! Today was the day!" I glanced at the clock and was shocked on what I saw.

"7 freakin 30!" I shouted. There's 30 minutes left before the event starts and I should be there preparing for the event by 7:00. I quickly left my bedroom, head straight to the dining area, grabbed some crackers in there for breakfast, and get dressed while I'm munching my food. I didn't even bother taking a bath but instead, sprayed my cologne all over my body, roughly fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I'm exhausted by the way I'm preparing myself. I quickly glanced at the things that I importantly needed for my duty. Camera. Check. Room and motorbike keys. Check. Some amount of cash. Check. All my things are already packed and ready to go, but before I left, I went on my PC and checked if the files needed was stored on my flash drive.

Afterwards, I checked on another program open and that is the game "Doki Doki Literature Club" just to see my best girl, Monika. There's nothing really different, just Monika having her monologue discussing facts about spicy foods again in auto mode, which I actually memorized for its repetitiveness. Well, I wasn't really expecting different to happen since she was only a bunch of codes, designed for lonely people... like me haha. Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked. I close the other programs aside from the game itself, and went outside my apartment bringing the things I packed.

After leaving my room, I was greeted by a sweet old lady watering her plants outside and said, "Good Morning, laddy."

"Good Morning, Ma'am," I responded with respect as I locked the door.

"Would you like some cookies today before you leave?" she said sweetly.

"Hehehe, no thank you, I'm in a hurry today." I nervously chuckled while I'm scratching my head.

"Is that so? Well stay safe on going somewhere lad." she said cheerily.

"Thank you Ma'am hehe." I really enjoy having a little chit-chat with her, she has always been so thoughtful and sometimes asks me about my day when we always meet. My neighborhood here was pretty nice, but I never really talked to them, not even one bit. Most of them are probably busy in their work or in their school. That excludes Granny, to be fair, she's the only one I can talk to around here. Maybe, she talks with other boarders here, too.

I took a ride on the elevator here and pressed the ground floor. It took me a long time to get down, I really wish I could speed this up so I'm immediately at the ground floor. After the elevator door opened, I ran as quickly through the exit as I unluckily met the obnoxious owner of the apartment and shouted at me.

"HEY kiddo!" Shouted the middle aged woman loudly, enough for everyone else around me to hear.

"Oh God!" I quietly grumped. Then I went closer to her to avoid making an embarrassing scenario.

"You still haven't paid your monthly rent for almost a week now, I need it now!" she fumes.

"Ah yes! Of course I remember. I'll give you the proceeds once I came back home, " I replied. "I'm in a hurry for my work today," I reasoned out.

"I'll be looking for it, kid!" she crosses her arms. "If I never received anything later, I'll bust your door open and throw all your things outside!" she angrily warned.

"Of course! I'll keep that in mind," I nervously smiled as I ran to the parking lot. It doesn't mean I really don't have the money to pay but because of the workload I'm having I keep forgetting to go to the bank and withdraw money to pay.

I checked my watch to look at the time. 7:43. Shit. I really need to hurry.

I start up the engine of my motorbike and headed straight to the venue.

* * *

My name is Rex Anderson. I'm a 19 year old guy and currently working as a photographer. Photography is my hobby and I love doing it! That is all I can say for now.

* * *

I finally arrived at the venue. The venue looks very nice, the seats were neatly placed and well-decorated. I can see the big tarpaulin with the picture of the couple smiling together with the text 'Happy 50th Anniversary' on the side. The aroma of the food made me a bit hungry while they are being prepared to the catering. The venue is very noisy, as kids are running around, and guests just keep on coming.

Although the atmosphere here is very welcoming, I'm too afraid to face my co-workers because I've been late for the preparation for 50 minutes. Good thing the traffic went smoothly and somehow I drove as fast as heck.

"Oh Rex! You've finally arrived. What happened to you?" my co-worker asked while he was fixing some wires outside the venue. "Boss wouldn't be happy if she saw you just recently arrived." he followed.

"S-sorry about that Fred," I nervously said. "I just forgot that this Sunday was special haha."

"Dude, don't apologize to me. Apologize to boss, she is here entertaining our client and telling them that the event will start a bit late." he said while not looking at me, focusing on the wires that he is still assembling.

"Ah! Thanks Fred." I went pass through him and slowly approached my boss. My mouth won't utter a word since I am really nervous and I'm uncertain at what she will tell me this time.

Upon approaching her, she noticed me getting closer and before I could speak she looked at me sternly.

"Excuse me sir," she said to the clients then approached me.

"Mr. Anderson! What time did I tell you to come to this event?!" she angrily questions me.

"I-I-I apologize Ma'am, I promise... I promise that mistake won't happen again," I bowed down staring at the floor expecting what to hear from her.

"Hmm... I see," she said calmly and sighed. She then pointed at my co-workers still assembling the cameras needed for the event at the side of the stage.

"I will lecture you Mr. Anderson tonorrow at my office... But for now, help those guys at their duties, the event will start shortly." she commanded.

"Y-ye..."

"And I will hold that promise you told me, okay?" she cuts me out. "That thing you did wasn't a professional's code and can potentially dissatisfy our clients, you hear me? ." she dictated. "Now go, help them now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" I quickly approached my co-workers and help them assemble the lights, place the cameras and other technical stuff.

The event had finally started. It was delayed by only 20 minutes but the entire thing went smoothly. The guests doesn't seem that they went impatient but rather enjoyed whatever happened to the event.

The old couple then walked past the guests as we started taking pictures, some recording it. The guests were cheerful and happy upon seeing the couple dressed in gold matching outfits and they were surprisingly sweet with each other after all this years. I see their hands locked in each other and found them cute when they started giving a speech with each other and to our guests as well.

The event goes on without any problems, thankfully, and everyone enjoyed it. Some teenagers approached us to take pictures of them, probably the couple's grandkids and their friends. Some kids also asked for pictures while playing around. The atmosphere went really lovely and I enjoyed taking pictures of them and every event I saw, learning that love can be indestructible and can last for even as long as 50 years and even more with dedication and trust with your partner. I quickly picture myself if I can even have a partner and growing old with her, taking care of kids, cuddling with her, which leads to me having a goofed face and staring at nothing until someone pats my back.

"Isn't this really sweet, Rex?" I hear my co-worker Sean talking at my back. "I wish my girlfriend and I can last this long, right? Hahahahaha."

"Riiiiiight, as someone as hot-headed like you I don't think that's possible." I jokingly said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DOOFUS!" he shouted.

"Ahaha, chill dude. See? You're proving my point!" I answered back.

"Tch. Whatever," he looked away at me and mumbled. "I don't think you're the right person I should ask about this." he smirked and looked back at me. "You never even had a romantic relationship in your life."

"What's that, asshole," I answered looking at him furiously.

"Hey lovebirds!" someone from the back called. "Quit staring intensely and help us disassemble these things."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US HARRY! " Sean shouted.

"Fine,fine, I'd rather help than talking with this dumbass." I replied.

"You..." Sean grittedly said as I approached Harry and the others.

"Thank You!" Harry said to me as I nodded in return.

After helping all my co-workers with our duty, I waved goodbye to them and went straight to my motorbike. Went to the bank, and ride all the way home.

* * *

I finally reached home after spending almost a whole day on that event. Miraculously, the neighborhood was pretty quiet today. Usually at Sunday night, my neighbors would be pretty noisy and hang out with their friends, but well it ended up quiet.

I saw the owner in front of the apartment as I park my motorbike. "So? The proceeds?" she said while giving her open palm to me.

"Ah yes! Here you go Ma'am sorry you had to wait for a week ehehe." I shyly said.

"Good. Looks like I won't be kicking you out today," she said after receiving the cash. "Enjoy the rest of the day," she gleefully said as she walked right past me.

"Wow, what an odd person. Quickly changing moods upon receiving cash." I whispered to myself. I entered the apartment, went to the elevator, and pressed 7th floor. That is where my room is, Room 704.

I opened the lock on my door and turned on the lights. I put all my things into place and fell straight into the bed. "Oh! This day is so tiring." I mumbled to myself.

I opened the wrap of my burger which was given to us by the client as a treat for a job well-done and began brewing some coffee to prepare for some extra work. I proceeded to my computer holding a hot coffee and a burger on my other hand.

"Documents here, documents there, projects everywhere," I sighed as I keep opening my files. Aside from being just a photographer who takes pictures of my clients, I also edit my pictures for a more lively presentation. Finding a good shade might be difficult depending on the theme of the pictures and adding some frames around the pictures can also take some time.

I checked my pictures and totalled about 79 photos. I then filtered the good ones which left me to a good number of 32. 32. I needed to edit 32 photos to get all this project done. Aside from that, I was also tasked to edit a photo and make it to an invitation for a certain birthday party.

The project that I'll be doing tonight is pretty hectic, but these pictures somehow lighten the work that I will do. I looked at the pictures one by one, and they're all wonderful and full of life. Some pictures involve the couple together, the guests enjoying dinner, their grandkids and children sitting in a table, old friends of the couple chit chatting, and my favorite picture, the old groom serenading his wife. I beamed a big smile on these photos. Having a partner is not one of my priorities for now, but I hope that if I can find one, our relationship will grow as sweet as the couple in this picture. Haha, I'm so desperate, ain't I? I shrugged all my fantasies and started my night doing work.

Hours passed, my head is starting to hurt from all these projects I needed to do and I'm exhausted from the event earlier. I decided to give myself a good break, I mean I finished more than half than what is needed and the deadline is not that soon yet. I saved and closed my documents and glanced on my second monitor with the game DDLC still open and Monika having her monologue on auto mode.

Call me weird, but a fictional character made me more productive than I was before. With her wise words and advices, I had a much tighter hold on my passion, that is why I keep on doing my job. How did I get DDLC, you asked? Well, my friend in high school who is a big fan of anime and a hardcore gamer pulled me into this game. First, I was like 'Don't pull me into your waifu and anime interests, I'm not gonna be interested in this type of shit.' But after he insisted me on playing it, I checked it on Steam and saw an overwhelmingly positive rating of it, let's just say I accepted it and this became my first VN that I've ever played. The emotions I had while playing this game was flip flopping everywhere, I enjoyed every part of it, even the first cheesy half. Until everything went bat shit crazy, and hated Monika for it. But understanding her situations, I felt bad for her and slowly I grew 'attached' to her. That is why she still is in my computer screen just staring at me, talking the same words over and over again. I know you need to delete her to roll the credits, I also looked up to the internet what the credits looked like, but instead I kept her character on my PC even though I know for myself that no progress will come if I kept her like this.

Her conversation never gets boring though, even if it repeats itself. I somehow need a friend to talk to sometimes, and I considered a 'fictional character' one of it.

After "talking" with her for a few minutes, I got sleepy and slept on the desk of my computer while leaving the game and the photos open.

While I was in the middle of my sleep, I felt a hand gently brushing my hair like I'm some sort of a dog. It was satisfying, I never thought having your hair caressed gently would feel so good. Until slowly, the hand is grabbing my hair with more force as if it's pulling a grass out from the soil of the Earth.

I loudly screamed, "Hey! What gives!" as I looked into my computer and extremely shocked on what I saw.

It was Monika with her arm sticking outside of the monitor! I feel like my surrounding turn into chaos as my printed pictures came flying everywhere and the books from my shelf were falling one by one and start to float.

My computer lets out a bright light enough for me to can't see anything but white. I was so baffled, my hands are shaking, I can't move a single muscle, and I'm sweating excessively. The sound of my computer whirring became extremely loud that I can feel my ears will pop out.

Monika's head stuck out of the monitor as her emerald green eyes turn into white. Her mouth starts to open and amidst all these chaotic sounds, I heard her whisper some words to me.

"Rescue me..." as she gets sucked into the computer monitor and everything went back to its original state.

I suddenly jumped out of my computer chair and bumped my head into a wall,enough to wake the shit out of me. I looked around my dark room and I saw all my things arranged the way they were before.

"It's so dark in here," I whispered to myself. I proceeded to walk carefully to the lightswitch and bam nothing happened. There was a blackout.

"Hmm... Well that was one crazy dream," I shrugged.

I smelled something, like something is cooking. I saw smoke coming out from my CPU and...

"Holy Crap! My PC is getting fried!" I panicked.


	2. Grilled Machine

Chapter 2: Grilled Machine

I coughed as I inhaled the smoke coming from my computer. I then brought the CPU outside and let the smoke blow away from it. I also left my door open to let the odor escape from my room.

"Crap! Can this day be more unluckier?" I said while coughing smoke.

Once I let go of my CPU, I sat down and I was shocked when someone sprayed the fire extinguisher to it. The action was so sudden that I couldn't help but stare at my computer being coated by the white stuff.

I looked up to the person who did it. He is a pretty slim guy, pretty young-looking, and he's hair is covered because he is wearing a beanie.

"Are you okay dude?" he asked me worrily. "Sorry if I acted so sudden."

"Oh y-yeah," I replied quickly, but still flabbergasted by what just happen. "If it weren't for you, my PC would probably detonate by now, haha." I followed while slowly gaining my composure. "Thanks, man."

"I guess so," he chuckled. "By the way, my name is Mark," he gives me a hand. "We've... We've been neighbors for months, and sorry I haven't been introduced myself, bro."

I stood up and I grabbed his hand and formed a not-so-awkward handshake. "Hey! Nice knowing you man, my name's Rex." I then loosen my grip and checked on my PC.

I then began to speak to break this uncomfortable silence." So it's almost midnight, what are you still doing outside in your room?"

"Well... I was actually browsing on the internet and suddenly the blackout happened." he said as he put his arms on the railings on the balcony. "I tried to get some sleep, but I wasn't really tired so I went outside and gave myself some air as I stare in this dark city. I actually thought that it's just another apartment blackout, turns out the whole city is affected by it."

"Oh yeah! There's a blackout that just happened," I said. I almost forgot that it happened as I am more concerned to what happened to my PC than the electricity in my room. "Since when did this blackout started?" I asked him.

"Pretty recently," he answered in a confused manner. "When I left my room, it was not that late since you come out to yours as well." he chuckled. "Weren't you awake when the blackout happened?" he asked me while a bit baffled.

"I actually went asleep, while editing something for work," I said while smiling goofily. "It just that when I woke up, I realized that a blackout just happened and my computer got fried," I followed up while putting my arms on the railing having the same pose as Mark.

"Really? That doesn't really sound nice, haha," he jokingly said. "By the way, If you want to get your PC fixed, I know a place for computer repairs and one of my friends work there... I might ask for a discount" he teased as I slowly brighten up.

"Dude, really? That's awesome!" I said cheerily. "You've been a huge help for my day, honestly, I so wanted to express my gratitude for your kindness today." I get too excited, I form two fists in front of me and jumping repeatedly.

"Aha aha aha," he laughed with pride. "Don't mention it, I'm just here to help!" he waved his hand up and down and afterwards put his hands on his hips proudly while looking at me goofily. "Just contact me when you're available, and I'll bring you there, maybe by tomorrow."

"That's cool! I'll inform you tomorrow." I said in response.

"Haha yeah," he said without much pride that he used to have. He then yawned and said, "Well, glad I could help, see you tomorrow, dude."

"Yeah! Good night," I said while he goes back to the room and raised his hand in response.

Before he entered and closed his room, he then said, "Aren't you going to bed now?"

"Maybe later, when the scent of the smoke from my apartment leaves." I replied. "I'll probably get some fresh air for a bit as well."

"Makes sense," he said softly. "Night."He then shuts the door and here I am again alone staring at the night sky with a very dark city.

* * *

I went back to my room and grabbed my camera. I went outside again, and took a picture of the city. I wasn't used to see the city this dark, mainly because most establishments here were open 24/7 and someway it's a rare scenery, and it's pretty astonishing. _The beauty of darkness._

I flashbacked to the dream I had recently. About Monika. As if the time when she passed through the monitor was real, and she was really crying for help. I can't help but think of that dream constantly, and I can't get rid of that thought out. What if that really happened? What if that's not a dream at all? What if Monika of all this time was actually real?

I grabbed my head and shook it. No, no, stop having your fantasies again, Rex. You need to think about your computer and how will you face Boss again tomorrow, now that your equipment is broken. Boss will be mad at you again, and you promised her to improve your work. I'm just so unlucky, this is such a bad day.

Calm down, calm down. Mark found a way, I'll found a way too, okay?

I breathed heavily and sighed. I'm stressing myself again. My room wasn't smoky as before, just one good night sleep will help me release all of these stress.

I walked back to my room, bringing my CPU, and left it at the side of the door. I proceeded to my bedroom, prepared my bed, and laid down for a sleep.

I stared at the ceiling, suddenly images of Monika appeared, and hear voice started to say the exact same words she said on my dream repeatedly. "Rescue me, Rescue me, Rescue me..."

"Damn it!" I shouted as I sat down on my bed while grabbing my head. "Stop worrying about this damn video game character! I'm getting insomnia because of this!" I said angrily to myself while I smack my head a lot of times. "Just get out of my head!"

I get myself a glass of water, sat down on my bed, until I feel my sleepiness come to me. Nothing happened, sleep won't come, I still keep thinking the same things. I just stayed calm all of a sudden and started closing my eyes and meditate.

" RING RING RING!" my goddamn alarm rang loudly.

"Oh you son of a... "


	3. The SmartShot Company

Chapter 3: The SmartShot Crew

I went up to my bed roughly, and shuts off the alarm that made me pissed due to ringing too soon. If only it's reasonable to blame a non-living thing for my bad day. This isn't really a bad day, it's a bad two-day. I was hoping that everything will be just fine, because I worked my ass off yesterday to compensate my late-coming to the event. But no, bad luck continues, what did I even do to be challenged like this. Now, my PC had probably died, pictures I worked hard to edit was gone, and I didn't have a good enough sleep today. What's worse? It's Monday, gotta leave my comfort zones again and go ahead and work. I kind of like going to work but I'm getting afraid of what's going to happen. I condemned myself for getting late yesterday and now, I can feel Boss' anger even I'm at my home yet and I need to explain that my PC is destroyed, probably delaying my project that I'm working on. Boss hates delays, too.

I sighed. I can sense hell as I approach my work today. I slowly left my bedroom, get some grub to eat, take a shower, wore my polo-shirt uniform and readied myself to what this day is going to give me.

The only good thing is... the power supply is back again.

I left my room, locked it in, as I met Mark leaving his room as well, wearing his school uniform carrying a small bag. He noticed me and greeted.

"Hey, Good Morning Rex! Nice day, today, huh?" he said while smiling at me.

"Oh, Hi Mark! But yeah, I-I guess so..." I replied without even a bit of an energy. I notice his smile slowly fade.

"Oh... Yeah." he said awkwardly. "By the way, the repairs later, let me know if you are available, okay?"

"Of course, I'm really glad you could help with the trouble I have, haha. "

"Happy to hear that," he smiles again. "Oh, and here's my phone number," he gave me a small strip of paper with numbers in it, "Just give me a simple text message if you want to meet up."

"Sure, thank you," as I received the strip and slid it in my wallet.

As we enter the elevator, I asked him a question. "So you are still a student. Where did you study? "

"I study at Whiteridge University, walking distance from here," he replied. "I am currently studying engineering."

"Ohh, isn't that tough?"

"It sure is!" he proudly said and laughed.

The elevator dings and the door opened. Mark and I left the building as we part ways.

"See you later, man." he said as I waved my hand in response. Boy, what a real nice man he is. I then proceeded to the parking lot and turned on the engine of my motorbike and went to work.

* * *

SmartShot Company.

This is the place where I work on. We specialize on being photographers and, videographers on a client's event. It can be birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, debuts, and other event there is. We also do graphic designs if our client is a business, we can make tarpaulins of it, fliers, design maybe their uniforms, their menu list also. We got it here. If some students want to print their project, they can also come on here. As long as it is graphics related, our conpany can help you.

Enough with the advertisements, I finally arrived at work. On this huge building, though we only really cover the first two floors, the rest were also apartment rooms. I got on work pretty early today, it's almost 6:30 in the morning, though work starts at 7:00. I entered the office as I met Boss and two other workers, Fred and Lara. They were somehow cleaning the place up before the company opens.

The two workers looked at me.

Good Morning, Rex," Lara initially talked.

"Hey, Boss look who's early today," Fred immediately followed.

"Good Morning Mr. Anderson, you arrived pretty early today," she highly said. "Glad you kept your promise today, hmm" she followed while she places her arms on her waist.

"Of course, Boss... Good Morning, everyone," I timidly said, while my hand was at the back of my head.

"Now, I also had a promise I left with you, yesterday." she scarily said. I gulped.

Boss then roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her office. The two looked at us with a worried face.

"Good luck to you my friend," Fred calmly said.

"I will pray for your survival, Rex," Lara said as she places her hands palm-to-palm.

"What's with those warnings, guys?" I almost cried out.

"You two! Continue cleaning!" Boss shouted.

"Y-yes Ma'am," the two replied nervously.

* * *

After Boss dragging me all the way to her office, she sat down on her chair while she fixes her desk as well.

"Mr. Anderson, please sit down." she commanded.

The tension in the room gives me a vibe of 'I violated a school rule and I'm here sitting in the principal's office' . I followed her request as I sat down at the chair on the other side of her desk.

"What is the time that we should be in the venue, yesterday?" she said with increasing tone.

"7:00 am, Boss," I responded immediately.

"And what time did you arrive?" she asked as if she was a lawyer in a court.

"Se-seven fifty, Boss," I replied nervously.

"Exactly!" she said while slamming her hand on her desk. "I can understand if you are late by maybe 10 to 15 minutes, you can still catch up. But 50 minutes? Few minutes before the event starts? We got one less man to prepare for everything, we also got to attach your camera as well."

"I'm very sorry, B-boss," I replied with my head looking straight on the floor.

"'I'm sorry Boss' 'I'm sorry Boss'" she mocked me. "Wouldn't you explain why are you even late?" Boss asked me with high voice. I think the other workers can hear her now at this point.

"No,Boss, it just that I overslept... I don't think I can explain myself anymore," I replied, real downcast. I'm afraid to look at her face at this point.

"OVERSLEPT? You know it's a pretty dumb reason, but since you understood you are in the wrong, and you made a job well done yesterday, my lecturing to you was done for." she then began to lower her voice as she said these words and patted my shoulder gently.

I felt a bit relieved at myself but I have one more thing to worry about. Remember that my PC fried yesterday? Yes, that. I feel like I didn't need it to tell her about that since she was in a good mood today, but it seems that I still need to raise it up to her,since this was a pretty serious problem.

"Ah, Boss," I lifted my head and looked at her. "I got to tell you something."

"Hmm... What is it again, Mr. Anderson," she replied calmly this time.

"Umm.." still not confident to say it, because she might gone mad, but here goes. "Last night, while I was working on my project..."

She's just nodding at what I say and I then followed.

"M-my PC went in trouble, so I cannot access the files that I've worked on..."

I'm too afraid to continue, I can sense her getting mad at me.

"And? Please hurry up, company is about to open," she furiously replied.

"I think the project that I'll be doing will end up getting delayed." There I said it.

She taps her four fingers quite quickly as she looks up and sighed loudly. I couldn't tell on her actions if she is getting mad or she is trying so hard to calm herself. The tapping immediately stopped as she talked in a very very calm way.

"Thanks for making my morning different, Mr. Anderson, I really do." she then paused for a while and continued speaking. "Delayed? You say." she still talks calmly. "Yesterday, we also delayed the event for a few minutes, thankfully no one complained about it." she said as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Now, we are delaying them again because of your goddamn PC getting broken!" she finally increased her voice.

"Whoops," I whispered to myself as I'm sweating all over my body.

"Do you know what they will think about us next time, Rex?" she angrily asked calling me now by my first name. Scary. "We are incompetent, always delaying our task, late for everything, to the point that we can't get anything done in time," she talked quite quickly while still having that high loud voice.

"I'm sorry, Boss, I'll find a way to get it done on time," I replied with a really scared voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson, I now know the way to get your project done on time," she said while speaking calmly.

"This place has many computers, you can work with any of them here," she said with an informing tone. "You now know what I mean, Mr. Anderson."

"I'll be working overtime... " I said with my shoulders slumped down.

"Exactly. Since we are open til 4, you'll maybe extend like two to three hours."

I think I agree to be overworking so that I can be able to finish everything. But I'll miss a lot of things that I love doing at home. I'll miss my favorite TV show, it sucks. But I got to agree for this, I don't want to be the cause of the downfall of this company, after all.

"Okay, Boss, does that mean I'll be the one closing this office as well?"

"Nah, I live at the apartment upstairs, so I can close this as long as you're done for the day," she replied while pointing upward. She's pretty calm at this point, I think another problem of mine has been gone, felt relieved again.

"Room 403, be sure to knock, okay?" she said in a flirty tone. Is this girl, messing with me or what?

"Oh sure, thanks," I replied.

It seems like our talk had been finished for now. She then proceeded to tell me to get out, and start working on my own cubicle, as I stood up and left her office.

Upon leaving her office, I met all my co-workers here chit-chatting with each other. I overheard some talking about the bad fate I had right now.

"Yooo, Rex you're finally out there," Blaise waved at me.

"Haha, how's the talk with Boss," Lara also followed while waving.

"Did you finally get fired?" Tony said in a very calm and non-caring tone.

"Hahaha, good one Tony, good one, ahahahaha," Sean talked with his very loud voice.

"Hey guys, stop being the paparazzi here, gimme a break," I said unenthusiastically.

The door behind me slammed open as Boss started to go outside of her office as well.

She claps her hand, "Stop chit chatting and get working, the business is about to open."

"Yes, boss," all of us responded.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Jeff raised his hands clenching his fists. "Let's go!"

I'm pretty much fed up hearing 'okay, everyone' for obvious reasons but Jeff started the day again with super energy.

Meet Jeff Carter. 28 years old. Light-skinned, blue eyes, and blonde haired, average body-sized man. He is sort of the second in command in the crew. Unlike Boss, he treats very lightly and motivates us to the projects anytime. Jeff made lots of friends from our customers, he likes chatting, an extreme extrovert, everyone's friend! His energy never fades and even if he is sick, he is still tough and kicking.

"Man, this guy will really never gonna lose his energy, even on Monday!" Harry whispered from me at the back.

"Right on," I said. "If only I can have that energy everyday."

"I wouldn't really wish so to myself, I don't want to be wild anytime, haha," he replied while fixing his glasses and drinking his early morning caffeine.

This is Harry Wilson. 23 years old. Light-skinned, dark-brownish eyes, black haired, a bit shorter and chubbier than average. He also wears sunglasses to match it all off. He specializes in photography as well, and the newest recruit of the crew, just started 3 months ago. Harry is a part-time worker in this company, as he is also a law student! He is a good combination of a sophisticated and a quirky fella. He's not as friendly as Jeff, but he sure is one of my closest co-workers in this place.

"Hey! Don't shout so loud, Jeff! I just wanna chill around here..." someone from the other side commented with a very cold voice.

"C'mon Tony, have some energy! We need that to stay strong everyday!" Jeff replied still having his loud and energetic tone.

"Yeah... Whatever, wohoo..." Tony replied but that 'wohoo' doesn't sound powerful at all.

"That's right, Tony!" Jeff replied. Although it's really obvious that Tony didn't even listen to Jeff, Jeff's optimistic attitude probably blinded him to what Tony meant.

Uhh so yeah... Antonio Chez. 25 years old. Tan-skinned, dark eyes, and dark hair. He specializes on editing photo and video graphics. He is somewhat a complete opposite of Jeff, frank, very introverted and very distant from us. He also like staying in this office when lunchbreak, to be honest, I really don't understand this guy, but I can say that this guy at least loves what he is doing as he finishes his job wonderfully.

"Hiya, Rex!" I heard a high pitched voice call me from my right side.

"Hey! Good Morning Lara," I smiled and greeted. "How's the weekend going?" I followed just to start a relaxing conversation on this hectic morning that I had.

"It's good but it's too short, yesterday's work didn't really make it much fun," she replied. "Let's change topic for a bit... What did the boss told you, she seems pretty mad."

"Eh... Pretty much about my incompetence for my tasks," I replied while shrugging weakly. "And yeah... I'll be having overtime work this next couple of days, because my computer broke."

"Oh that's why," she said. "I see why she got mad," she smirked and pointed a single finger upwards.

"Oh really? How did you know so easily?" I said quite confused.

"It's obvious. She hates delays, remember." she said with a somehow insulting tone. "I can tell you probably told her that you will not finish your project on time. That's where you might screwed up."

"Oh..."

Yeah, she is Lara Ford. 22 years old. Tan-skinned, blue eyes and brown haired, with a pretty slim shape. She specializes on talking with company's clients everyday, talking about what we need to do. She also does photography. She likes talking to every co-workers in this company, and she always intrigues us especially after we talk to Boss. She seems to really idolize Boss' managing attitude and she told us everytime that when she became a manager, she want to be like Boss. Which makes me feel difficult to imagine, since she acts like a complete opposite of Boss, she doesn't seem to be the type of person to get hot-headed...

"Oh hey suckeroo," another guy called me and I don't like the tone of it.

"Oh Sean!" Lara greeted, I turned on my swivel chair 180 to face this guy to be greeted by a teasing smile.

"Mornin' Lara," he glanced at her and looks at me laughing hysterically.

Sean Richards. 21 years old. Light-skinned, blue eyes and blonde haired. With a figure that looks like an absolute dou... Anyways, he also specializes in photography, quite my rival, and most of the time, I can't get along with this guy. His skills are pretty good, but I don't like how they appeal sometimes. He doesn't like mine, either, that's why it's common for us to be to argue and create heat inside. What once started as a workplace rivalry went to a personal insult to each other.

"Sure, laugh all you can," I crossed my arms as I stood up on my chair.

"Of course I will, you've just humiliated yourself... like you always do, AHAHAHAHA."

I fold my sleeve as I clench my fist, "Pickin' a fight, huh? Come on! My day just felt worse by simply just seeing your stupid face in here," I grittedly said.

"What did you just say, you stupid failure of a photographer," as he furiously said striking the same stance as mine as a bit of a static connects through our eyes.

"Oh no, these two had it again," Lara facepalms at our conflict.

"C'mon guys, it's just Monday and you too are squaring off each other again," Jeff approaches us. "Can't your little cat-dog fight have a break?"

"This isn't about you," we both screamed at Jeff, as Jeff backs out with two hands open.

We then flamed our anger with each other as our foreheads bumped each other. As a door slams open. "BAM!"

"Why do I hear shouting from outside of my office again," Boss sadistically said.

Everybody stared at her, then pointed at our direction.

"Ah! Boss! Rex and I just greeted good morning to each other a bit louder," Sean reasoned while smiling and laughing while grabbing my shoulder with his one arm.

"Ah! Yes, yes~~~" as I grabbed over his shoulder with my one arm, too. "See? Fist bump," as I hit his fist with my fist gently.

"Fist bump! It's all good, Boss." he nervously lied while we are both sweating fountains.

Boss just folds her arms and looked at us with those scary discontented dark eyes. "Ok... I'm glad you two get along well..."

We all nervously laughed.

"NOW GET WORKING!" as she shut the door close.

The crew let a sigh of relief as we get back to our own stations. Sean and I glared each other furiously as we go back and start working as well. Dusting the disgusting contact I had against this guy.

* * *

Hours later, not really much had happened in the workplace. Few students come by to print, and a client talked about having us in an event, nothing unusual.

I felt sleepy. I began redoing my edits again since I don't have my edited pictures, it's in the fried PC. I notice that my work performance got slower and I slowly lose motivation. I looked at the time. 10:00am. It's just 3 hours in.

I never got a sleep last night and now my brain told me I should sleep... on work. I can't do that. I'll get my ass scolded again by Boss and I don't want Sean to make fun of me anymore but aghhh... I buried my face flat on the desk to give myself a small break, just one.

I hear a bunch of schoolgirls fangirl again on the printing station, and that caught my attention and wakes me up. Oh, he's got it again.

"So, would you like it colored or nah?" I heard him ask the girls.

"We would like it colored, ahihihi." they squeaked.

"Okay then, ladies..." Blaise replied sweetly. As his 'fangirls' squealed again.

Blaise Lee. 25 years old. Light red haired, blue eyes and light skinned. He specializes in communicating with customers and clients as well as being a technical commitee. He is definitely the customer favorite with his good-looks and gentlemanly gesture. He is the crush of every high school girls and everytime they meet him, they take selfies. He is a kind person, but why does it feel like he is the only one relevant in this company, along with Jeff, of course.

"Here's the papers and the change, ladies," as he hands them over to them.

"Thank you so much! 3" one girl replied.

"You're welcome, be sure to come back anytime ~" Blaise commented as the schoolgirls giggled while leaving the establishment.

"Wow, that was pretty smooth, Blaise," Sean commented as soon as the girls left.

"True! Blaise can be really trusted when dealing with the ladies," Jeff energetically said while patting Blaise's shoulder.

"Ahah, it's not much, just doing my job," Blaise replied smiling while his hand was behind his head.

"Wait Jeff, so you mean Lara and I are not that appealing to the ladies, c'mon!" Fred ranted.

"I don't think schoolgirls will be interested with another girl, right?" Lara commented jokingly.

"Besides, Blaise had good gentlemanly attitude, that would really make those girls like him a lot," I followed up.

"So you mean, I should act more gentlemanly than him? That's not a bad idea!" Fred lightened up.

"And you look too old for those girls to like you," Tony muttered at my side, but enough for everyone to hear. The room was filled with laughter.

"Oh you'll see Tony, I'll show you I'm not old enough!" Fred shoots back.

Oh boy, I don't think this is gonna end well.

Frederick Verdoah. 33 years old. Black-haired, dark eyed and tan skinned. He and Blaise specialize on same things, but Fred is more experienced on technical duties. He also serves as a reviewer of our projects, and often guide us as being the most experienced worker in here. Although he is ages away from majority of us, he manages to relate to us perfectly. And now, I'm interested to see how Fred will impress our customer with a 'Blaise' attitude.

Few minutes in, a young and timid girl entered holding a folder, I guess another schoolgirl.

Jeff nudged Fred to approach the girl. "C'mon, do what you just told us you'll do," Jeff whispered.

"I know, let me ready myself," Fred smirked.

Upon slightly fixing his hair and standing with composure, Fred walked closer to the girl to ask her concerns.

"A pleasant morning to you, mademoiselle. May I ask what you need for today? My name is Fred, and I'm here to help a fine lady like you," Fred said clamly as he stood still like a servant.

The crew began to hold their breath of laughter, as I can hear their soft giggles. Tony slaps his face hardly covering it with a huge facepalm. The others covered their mouth to not laugh at Fred's actions. I just shuddered my whole body in this cringe fest.

"A-a-ahh..." the girl looked at him with shock and with a slight blush on her face. "I-I j-just want to print my th-thesis, and good morning a-and..." she replied with a shivering voice. "...thank you..."

The noise the crew made became a bit louder and I was burying my face in embarassment. This girl is shy and somehow awkward, Fred tested it on a wrong girl and his 'gentlemanly' attitude was too much.

"Right away, mademoiselle, and your flash drive?" Fred corteously asked.

"Ah... Yes, yes sir here it is..." she roughly pulled the drive out of her pocket as she immediately handed it over to Fred, like she was getting robbed.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle, this flash drive will be safe and sound in my hands," Fred smiled as he grabbed the girl's shoulders and the girl was alarmed again.

"Take a seat here, mademoiselle, as you wait for the process to finish," Fred said sweetly as the girl shyly follows. The girl took a seat at the couch and hugged her folder tighter.

"T-thank you..." the girl replied blushing deep red out of embarassment.

I noticed Harry was shaking and his face was red, he's holding it in too much. He spoke with me and Tony quietly. "Sorry guys, this is just too much for me to hold it in, I'll just go to the bathroom," Harry said giggly as he went straight to the bathroom and I can hear his hysterical laughs.

Lara was laughing but without much sound, Sean had his face on his desk while his body was shaking up and down, he is really laughing so hard right now. Blaise was just amused by what he just witnessed. Jeff with his optimism, supports this freakin guy.

The awkward atmosphere continues as the girl and Fred didn't even knew they were being laughed out loud. All we can hear is the printer printing thesis of this poor girl. All our crew are still in full attention to these two as the girl sat still like a dunce and Fred was focused on the pages being printed out.

The printing process has finally finished as Fred collected the pieces together and handed it to her.

"Here you go, mademoiselle, your thesis printed with care," Fred said sweetly as the girl attempted to grab the papers, Fred cuts in.

"Give me your folder, mademoiselle, I'll help you slid these papers in."

"Ah- here, t-thank you v-very much..." the girl then gave her folder as Fred puts the papers in it nice and smooth.

"Here you go mademoiselle, perfect for your presentation," Fred said.

"Thank you, uhh..." the girl keeps shaking as she gave Fred the payment. "Here, keep th-the c-change..." Fred accepted the money as the girl retrieves her folder, embraced it tightly and immediately went outside the establishment as fast as she could.

"You're welcome, mademoiselle, make sure you come back here more often, thank you~~~" Fred shouted as the girl's pace became faster.

As weird as it seems, I think Fred scared the girl rather than impressed her. Seeing that girl run away from our office so quick, she's got a one big fancy story to tell.

"Fred?" a girl from behind asked him quite furiously.

The whole crew quickly glanced back and shocked on what we saw.

Boss was watching all along.

"B-b-b-b-boss!" Fred said nervously.

Boss then dragged him all the way to her office. "WE. NEED. TO. TALK. RIGHT. NOW."

Her name wasn't really Boss. She is Vaness Borsch. 24 years old. Redhead, green eyes, light skinned, and shorter than an average woman. She is the co-manager of the company, and manages us when the main owner was not here. She was known for her furious attitude and strict management, but in the end, the crew understands their mistakes and improve for the better. As small as she is, she can take down even the largest men that work here just because of her fierce and loud voice, you know what they say the shorter you are, the closer you are to hell.

She also don't like being called by her first name, especially at work, she also hates persons who mispronounce her last name. So by then, the crew started calling her Boss, to make anything easier as she agreed with it.

Upon her slamming the door once again, the whole crew just laughed hysterically at what just happened. Poor Fred, if only he knew he was just being humiliated by the crew, I laughed out loud as well.

This is the SmartShot crew, although they are quirky and crazy, I grew attached on this group. I've been working here for only 4 months as a photographer and an editor, but if I would work with these guys everyday, I'd say I really love my job!

* * *

Fast forward to the afternoon, some of my co-workers are planning to eat together and talked about what they are going to plan tonight. I'm just here sitting on my station, working myself out again. Some greeted goodbyes as the office is now closed for today, and some fixing their things ready to leave.

"Until what time will you stay here, Rex," Harry tapped my shoulder as he is holding his bag.

"I'll leave shortafter, I need to get my PC repaired then I'll come back here again," I replied.

"Is that so? Well, it was a pretty busy today, see you tomorrow," Harry lets go of my shoulder as he also greeted the other persons goodbye.

I grabbed my phone and wallet. I pulled the strip of paper Mark gave me earlier this morning as I began sending a message to Mark.

 **R:** _Mark, what's up! It's me, Rex, about the PC repairs, I am available right now._

 **M:** _Nice, I'm still on my way to the apartment, let's just meet up there, I'll help you bring down your computer._

 **R:** _Sweet! I'll be right there! Thanks..._

Well that went pretty good, I began packing my things as Sean approached me.

"I thought you'll be going overtime, don't tell me you're leaving because you don't feel like it," Sean crossed his arms.

"What? Of course not, idiot," I replied insulted. "I have an important thing to do, and don't stick up your nose too much where it doesn't belong," I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, don't care about that... I'm leaving too, bye idiot," he then left the establishment after that sour conversation.

After having Boss' approval of me leaving temporarily, I waved goodbye to my other co-workers that are still fixing up their things. I started the engine of my motorbike, and started driving back to my apartment to meet Mark and get my PC working.

* * *

Upon arriving to my apartment, I saw Mark about to enter the apartment. Great timing, I greeted.

"Hey Mark!"

"Yo, dude, that was crazy timing, it seems you're excited today," Mark replied.

I ran closer to him as we both enter the buidling. "I sure am!" We both laughed.

Once we got to our rooms, Mark asked something, "Mind if you wait here a bit? I'll just be changing outfits."

"Sure no problem, I'll bring my computer outside," I responded.

I entered my room, and immediately looked at my computer, it looks really bad but some parts look clean. Mark really did a good job pulling off the smoke quite quickly on this one.

I patted my unit, and stared at all the details of this busted thing. Once I drew closer, I heard sounds coming out from the CPU itself. It's inaudible, like the sound a vibration makes.

It stops.

It repeats.

It starts to get louder.

It starts muffling.

The pitch started to get higher.

The muffling sounds became recognizable.

The pitch gets higher and higher.

The sound becomes clearer like it's saying some words.

My heart starts pounding.

"Can you-"

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Hey dude! Are you done there, I'm waiting for you here outside," I heard Mark called me from the outside. The sound coming most likely from my CPU stopped.

"No way, this is too freaky, man..." I involuntarily said.

"What?" Mark shouted.

"Nothing, I'm going out!" I quickly grabbed the CPU and left my room to meet Mark.


	4. Fix Me, Fill Me

Chapter 4: Fix Me, Fill Me

"Yo, what took you so long?" Mark asked with his arms crossed and slightly tapping his foot.

Mark has finally done switching outfits, from wearing a school uniform to casual attire, wearing a checkered polo and denim pants, still wearing his iconic beanie.

"Sorry, dude, I was just checking my CPU for a bit," I replied.

"Oh, okay," he smiled after. "Let's go! I contacted my friend that we'll be coming shortly," he followed.

"Cool! Is it near here?" I asked.

"Yup! Few blocks away from here, we can go there even by just walking," Mark replied. "I'll help you bring that if you got tired."

"Okay, okay, thanks, let's proceed," I cut off quickly.

After bringing the computer outside the building, Mark led the way to the repairs and I just followed grabbing the unit by my right hand.

"So how did you met the repairman?" I asked to begin the conversation.

"Oh, him? He is my big brother's best friend, he always come over to my house when I was young, and he played with me a lot when I was young, haha," Mark cheerily replied. "He is a very nice guy, you don't need to worry whether you'll get the discount or not," Mark then put his hands on his waist and proudly laughed again.

"That is not really what I was for, and I don't care if I get the discount or not," I coldly replied.

"HAHAHAHA, you are really a shy guy, aren't ya?" Mark looked back at me and started laughing loudly again. "I got ya, don't worry, AHAHAHA."

This guy is really weird. I don't understand why he is too kind for me, even if we just met yesterday. He is really nice but sometimes part of me think he is too proud of himself.

* * *

"We're here!" Mark said as I began to put down my computer and breathed heavily because of it being heavy. "I told ya, we won't take long, how long have we been walking?"

"Well, it took us 12 minutes to walk here, so it's not that bad," I replied tired.

"Here, let me bring that inside, I'll negotiate with the guy," Mark grabbed my CPU and entered the repairs, wasting no time.

I entered the repairs as I see a bunch of workers fixing various appliances. Some are repairing broken fans, microwaves, blenders, and any other stuff. There's parts hanging everywhere as I think they are also selling parts such as wires, sockets, nails and screws.

"Joel!" Mark called as a guy in his mid-20s approached him giving him high-fives and any other bro-handshakes.

"Hey Mark, long time no see," the man rubbed Mark's beanie. "What brought you here today?" Joel asked very cheerily.

"I know, it's been a while, I just want to get my friend's computer fixed," Mark replied.

"Oh, so is this your friend? Hey, nice meeting you, Joel here," he then gave me his hand.

"Hey, good afternoon, my name is Rex," I grabbed his hand and shaked it.

"You see Joel, Rex and I are working on our school project, but apparently this thing broke, and our files were saved in here, too," Mark abruptly said.

I quickly nudged Mark, "Hey, what are you talking about," I whispered.

"Don't worry dude, I got this," he whispered back.

"Oh... That doesn't sound really good, I got this guys, we'll try to fix this thing faster," Joel said worrily. "Let me check what's wrong in here, okay?"

"Sure, haha thanks man," Mark replied then looked at me. "See?"

I responded with an uncomfortable face, and just sighed.

"Okay, so it seems like the fan is critically damaged and some wires need to be changed." Joel informed. "The memory of this thing, seems to not have been damaged at all, but replacing these wires might be a meticulous work."

"Thank goodness," I replied. "How long will it take you to get this done?" I asked.

"By Saturday, I think," Joel replied.

"When is the deadline of your work anyways?" Mark whispered to me.

"By Wednesday," I replied worrily.

"Can't it be any earlier?" Mark requested to Joel again.

"Well, this is a tedious work, so if by anything, Thursday is the earliest." Joel replied.

"It's okay, Mark and I can catch up, anyways," I quickly replied so that Joel cannot be stressed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be working hard on this one, come back here by Thursday, and it's certified repaired," Joel said positively.

"That's good!" Mark replied. "But how about your work," Mark whispered to me again.

"I can handle it, I'll just repeat my lost progress, all good," I whispered to him back.

"If you say so," Mark said. "Thanks for the help, Joel, I'm glad that this thing can be fixed... Oh and by the way, about the price?" Mark followed up.

"I usually charge $100-150 on this damage but since Mark is my long time friend and this is for your project, I think $75 is enough," Joel said confidently.

Mark looked at me with a very stupid smile. "Told ya!" he whispered as I pinch the bridge of my nose as a bit of disapproval.

"Wow, thanks, dude!" Mark cheerily replied, I'm really glad I went here. Mark laughed loudly.

"And I sure am real glad to help," Joel replied laughing proud and loud same as Mark.

Well, they really are friends as I facepalmed and the two just kept laughing and laughing while grabbing each other's shoulders.

* * *

As Mark and I went back to our apartments, we chit chatted a bit about how crazy Joel is and how right Mark always is. Halfway there, my stomach started to growl.

Mark laughed out loud.

"What?" I annoyingly asked.

"You're hungry, aren't ya?" Mark said. "I'm hungry, too, I'm in for some tacos!"

"Sorry, I'll pass, I have no time to eat," I replied passively. Seriously, I think I need to go back to the company by this hour, or Boss will speculate that I'm not overworking because I don't feel like it.

"No time? Eating? Are you some sort of an immortal that you'll prioritize anything else than eating," Mark questioned me. "C'mon, the taco shop is here nearby, let us eat, I'm hungry too, and I need someone to eat with" he reasoned out.

"Fine, fine, I won't treat you, okay?" I annoying replied.

"Aww man, you're too harsh, well I don't mind your treat, I just wanna eat," Mark said poetically.

"Well that ryhmed well," I said. Mark was confused as we proceeded to the taco shop Mark recommended.

After ordering tacos, Mark and I found a seat and started munching the tacos quietly. After a moment of silence, I then asked him a question that has been bothering me the whole time.

"Hey Mark," I called him followed by Mark looking to me, mouth full. "I was just wondering since we met just yesterday, why are you being so helpful and extremely nice to me all of a sudden?"

After asking him that question, Mark choked his taco as I immediately handed him the water. After he swallowed, he laughed loud.

"I'm really glad that I could be really helpful, but it just that the way you panicked so much last night bringing your smoking CPU, means that you're having a pretty bad day." Mark replied calmly. "I thought that I can make your day lighter, or something like that, and we can be friends, since we've been neighbors for months and we never had any bit of conversation."

"Oh... Well thank you, I shouldn't have asked," I embarassingly replied.

"Did that bother you?" Mark asked. "You know I'm not really a fan of gay relationships so we can just be friends," Mark jokingly said and began laughing hardly.

"What the- no I'm not into that, you idiot," I angrily replied getting more embarassed.

"HAHAHAHA, I'm just joking man," Mark kept laughing loud.

"If you mentioned that again, you'll go home limping," I angrily said, while clenching my fist.

Mark just started laughing louder as we finish our meal and began going back to the apartment. Once we got to the building, we then part ways, as he entered the building and I went to the parking lot to grab my motorbike and went back all the way to work. One thing just came to my mind, this dude is one of a hella crazy fella.

* * *

I'm back at work again, ready for my night shift. I stretched my arms to get energized, I never really got any good sleep you know. I entered the empty office, no one was inside, I was not used to this, being really quiet. All the computers were shut off, and only the light was the only one lit.

I glanced to Boss' office door to see if she was there, she is. Burying her face to her monitor, I think she is busy on something, maybe negotiations, I don't really know.

I went to my cubicle and started booting my computer, from then on I started editing on my pictures and other stuff that was supposed to be my assignment for today. I'm going to repeat the same thing again, I sighed heavily. Started working on it, nothing's gonna take me down, I'm motivated, not even sleep is going to defeat me.

Few hours later.

I sighed gripping my monitor tightly while my face is buried down the desk. This is so boring, repeating to square one. Why? After my disappointment, I heard a door creaked open and someone went outside.

"Oh, you're here now," Boss greeted. "I thought you won't be coming back... and what are you doing, holding the monitor like that?"

I quickly sat upright and let go of the hold of the monitor, "Oh, Boss, I'm just working on my task, right now, you know first overtime work!" I said cheerily.

Boss sighed, "I can see you're pretty tired today, you may go home at this time and get some rest, you can go overtime on the other nights instead."

"No Boss, I'm pretty fine, see I'm working," I said while pretending to click and type and click.

"Stop lying, Mr. Anderson, go home if needed," she raised her voice. "I don't want a worker of mine to get headaches by tomorrow," Boss commanded.

I sighed, "Sorry, Boss, it's just that it's a pretty busy day today and I'm slightly stressed out."

"I understand, I'm getting stressed as well, the others, too," Boss said worriedly something I never imagined. "Good night, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, Boss, good night," I smiled weakly as I booted off the computer and fixed my things. Boss nodded back as we both left the office, and I started driving home again.

* * *

Once I was in my apartment, I stayed at the balcony to glance at the dark and cold night to relax and meditate. The night wind blows right into my face as I began reflecting on what my day have been. It felt so different, something that I've never been experienced before. I feel like this reality has taken a hard toll on me. I stared at the night sky, imagining what the future would be, I depended my whole life being a photographer at a young age living alone in my apartment. I let out a sigh and breathed mild and calm.

The balcony was silent, only a faint sound of vehicles passing through is what I only hear, and some dog barks, too. I began reminiscing my happy thoughts, when I was a child playing with the other kids outside, meeting new people as I grow up. Graduating from schools to finding my first job. I always picture myself being a happy man with a happy life, having friends, having good times, having fun... taking pictures. But, I always hoped for something, something that I never had of in my life.

A romantic relationship.

I've been living single for the whole 19 years of my life. I can see my former classmates dating each other, going on any places, giving gifts to each other, just holding hands and telling each other about everything in their life.

I held my hands together tightly, and began imagining the things we will do if I had a partner. We would tell jokes everyday, laugh at each others goofs, eat dinner together maybe sleep together. I'm lonely. Sure, I have friends and colleagues but there's still a massive hole that is missing in me, a certain someone that will hold my heart and teach me more about living my life.

I'm not a romantic man but hoped for one, to feel love and to be loved passionately, like the way I take photos. By simply taking a shot, you can always receive smiles, giggles, and wacky poses and can't help yourself but to be happy, too.

The breeze went colder as I looked at the dark cloudy sky with the big full moon on it. I shivered and sneezed once the night breeze gives its strongest breath. I decided to relax inside my room instead.

My room was silent, it's empty, dark, and lonely. Without my PC here, I felt more alone in here, nothing to entertain myself aside from the television right here. I turned on the TV, and sat on my three-person sofa, even though I only live alone and have no close friends to even stay here. I changed channels for quite some time until not one show caught my attention. Politics, corny comedy shows, cheesy romance shows, movies that I've seen too many times, I decided to turn off the television, but instead I started streaming my playlist on my phone and plugging its earphone on my ears. There's no more better way to free from my anxious thoughts than tuning up some mellow music and chill.

I glanced at my pitch black monitor and thought about her... again. Yes, about Monika. I immediately missed her face since this is the first time that I haven't seen her presence in my monitor for almost a month. It became a habit of mine to interact with her every night to feel motivated and inspired about myself and doing my work. She became the closest friend that I had ever talked to for quite a long time,even if she is just a virtual creation of another man like me.

The tune of my music became lively as it started letting go of its melodic lyrics.

 _Imagine me and you, I do_

 _I think about you day and night, it's only right_

 _To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

 _So happy together_

As soon as I started hearing the first stanza of the song, I beamed the largest grin I made and laughed as how this song is trying to convince me to think more about Monika. Ever since she started talking to me, the real me, I felt her becoming close to my heart. Even I leave her be in my apartment, I can't forget her face when I'm away, whether at work, or going to sleep, she's everywhere running in my mind. To think that a girl, more specifically a virtual girl, would be in my reality, us holding each other is the ultimate desire that I wish to get. But is it even possible, for us to be happy together on this huge wall bordering us?

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime_

 _And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind_

 _Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

 _So happy together_

But what if, a chance of a lifetime happened, the unexpected, of you being in my reality. And such a lot of people think the same as me, maybe millions, who love you, and want to be with you. Just saying that you are mine among the others will make me burst with joy, and I'll never ask for more. But is it possible, for us to be happy together, as you probably have talked and bonded to millions of people?

 _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

 _For all my life_

 _When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

 _For all my life_

 _Me and you, and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

 _So happy together_

Even if there's a very tiny possibility, literally very small chance of us getting together. I always think about being with you, and spending my life with you. I know there are many factors that go against us, I know that I'll be the laughing stock of the world if I told everyone that I'm in love with a virtual or unreal character, but I know for myself and I have hoped to be true, that the only one for me is you, and you are mine, and everything that I've wished , the things you've wished, we will all do it together, happily together.

As soon as the song goes on and on, I put my hand on my cheek as I've noticed that it was wet. Am I really getting emotional about my fantasies, well this is weird. I rested my arms on the back of the sofa as I started staring the ceiling. The melodic tune is still playing and my eyes slowly close with a smile on my face. Slowly and gently falling asleep on my sofa.

Is this what falling in love means? If so, I like it, all my thoughts are about her, about just Monika. I want to be happy together forever with her. But...

What would it take just to find that special day?

* * *

 **Author's notes?**

 _Hey reader! If you've managed to reach this point of the story, congratulations and a big thank you for reading! Thank you as well for giving me, a beginner a chance to share and keep working on this story I have on my mind for quite a long time. I was really uncomfortable on sharing this story that it might not be good because this is the first long literary work that I've ever made, and the fact that this is inspired by a sort of literature based game (and English is not my mother tongue). Thanks for the reviewers as you motivated me to keep working, my followers as well, and those who favorited as well, it's been an honor._

 _Please leave a review if you liked it, if not, leave one as well because I'm open for improvement._

 _Now few announcements, sorry if I haven't submitted this chapter on time, which I tried doing everyday. School just started again last Monday, and being a college student, daily chapters is impossible for me. So if I were to make a schedule, next chapters will be either 1 to 2 chapters per week, yeah I'll try it that way. Next chapter is in the works, don't worry, that was the chapter everybody is waiting for, and I'll definitely work and improve on my pacing, just as the one reviewer said. Hope I also introduced the OCs well, because they'll be everywhere to the story later on, and I hoped I gave Rex some character development and a motivation._

 _With that said, see you guys soon, and have a nice day or night, thank you!_

 _P. S. Song is "Happy Together by The Turtles" (my inspiration for this story)_


	5. Powerful Gratitude and the Great Escape

Chapter 5: A Powerful Gratitude and the Great Escape

Wednesday Night.

These past few days had been an absolute mess full of stress. Clients and customers keep on coming, projects keep on towering, equipments and programs keep on crashing, that's what filled the whole Tuesday and Wednesday of our company. My co-workers get more and more frustrated by the duties we got into, even Boss panicked and her voice can be heard everywhere during worktime.

I, myself started the whole 2-day hell with an achy neck. Sleeping on a sofa with head up, made my neck hurt, so in addition to the workload that I've been doing, I got to deal with a neckpain. What made me even think of sleeping on a sofa that night? That wasn't even a good idea.

Anyways, it's Wednesday night, and I'm silently working on my projects again, because remember, my PC is still broken. My co-workers had left 3 hours ago and Boss left me in the office, telling me to call her on her apartment when I'm done. Well, here I am, almost done for today, just a few edits here and there and I can have my good night rest with this god-forbid day. I just recently and successfully submitted the 50-year anniversary edits, and good lord it went well. I'm happy on how that went but there's still more projects to come, and I don't want to pressure myself with that.

After a few minutes of clicking and clicking, I finally managed to finish my work for tonight. I stretched my arms and let out a soft 'yes' to accompany that. I saved my files, and backed it up to my drive.

"Now, time to get to Boss to tell her I'm done," I whisper to myself.

Once I booted off the computer, I left the office and went up the stairs on the side which will lead me to the apartment rooms.

"403, 403," I mumbled while I pass through the hallway and looking at the rooms. "Ah, there it is," I said.

I knocked on the door as she shouted back with her loud voice, "Wait up, I'm coming."

"Got it," I shouted back as I waited outside.

After she opened the door, she greeted me sweetly, "Good Evening, Mr. Anderson!"

I am shocked as to what I saw, she was dressed well and casually. Unlike when I knocked yesterday that she wore a pastel t-shirt and a short, she is now wearing a grey cardigan with a dark blue shirt and a denim skirt that runs down until her knees. She is also wearing a small necklace and her red-orangish hair was fixed with a ponytail.

I have no choice but to react with amusement as I've never seen Boss dressed in this fashion but I never let myself distracted too much.

"Good evening, Boss!" I greeted cheerfully. "It seems like you'll be going somewhere tonight, am I right?" I asked as she nodded back.

"Actually yes!" she replied with enthusiasm. "I decided that I'll be having a dinner on a fancy eatery today," she giggled. "Oh, and by the way, are you done with your duty for tonight?"

"Yes, Boss, that's what I came here for," I answered shyly.

"Well then, why not come have dinner with me tonight," she suggested. "You seem pretty tired with the workload, have some treat for yourself sometime."

Wait, is she serious? She is bringing me to a restaurant that I myself can't imagine to even afford any food in there, and what in the world Boss had in her head today, she seems really different from what I remember she usually act.

"A-ahh, you see Boss-"

"Worried about the price? Come on it's my treat," Boss insisted quite quickly.

"Well, you see," I sighed. I really don't have a choice and I'm pretty hungry, too. "Okay Boss, I'll go," I answered shyly.

"Good, just don't order too much," Boss said jokingly and laughed as I nervously laughed with her as well. What in the world is going on.

* * *

After all the necessary things that need to be done, we finally reached the restaurant. Just like what Boss just said earlier, it is really fancy. The walls are really decorated well, the colors, the ambiance, everything was so chill. The tables are also well designed, with a pastel blue cloth covering it. A decent amount of customers are eating here, too. I liked the place, Boss really knew well where to eat.

"Good evening, Sir... Good evening, Ma'am, welcome to our restaurant," a waiter greeted us once we settled in.

"Good evening," Boss replied as I waved weakly in return.

"Here, have a seat, there's many tables available tonight," the waiter courteously said.

"Thank you," Boss replied as she approached the table near the window as I only followed.

We finally took a seat as I wandered my eyes around on how elegant this place looked, once my sight were lost, Boss butted in.

"What do you think of this place, isn't it astonishing?"

"Yeah, I can't stop looking around in this place, it's like a king's dining area," I remarked.

"Haha, I know right, I really love this place and I'm glad you liked it too," Boss smiled as she handed me the menu. "Check out their food as well, this place is not only a feast in the eyes, they serve good foods, too!"

I slowly grabbed the menu card, and buried my face in it. The dishes looks good in the picture, as if I wanted to order them all! I keep on scanning and flipping the menu card, I can't even decide what to eat!

"I think I'll be having this paella, it looks good," I suggested.

"Oohh, nice choice," Boss mused. "The paella here tastes good, but my favorite here is their ceviche. I'm a big fan of seafood," Boss giggled as she shares her preferences.

"That's good to know, haha," I smiled.

Once Boss started telling the waiter our orders, we sat in complete silence, and I'm just sitting glancing at the window. After a few moments, I sighed and started a conversation.

"So, do you always eat here everyday?" I asked.

"No! No! I haven't. I'm not that rich to eat here daily," she laughed. "I only eat here when I think that I've worked hard enough for the time being, you know as a sort of an achievement."

"I see, this week wasn't really been fun to us," I replied.

"Yeah, it's been totally stressful for all of us here, I also think my voice will come off because I've been shouting too much," she said quietly.

"Haha, and I feel like I'll be in a severe coma if I keep working on like this," I jokingly replied.

"Don't say that," she replied sarcastically as we both laughed.

After the small conversation we had, the meals were prepared, we ate the meal silently, and afterwards talked about a lot of stuff. We both complimented the food they served, talked about the outfit she wore today, and how 'basic' mine is, since I'm still wearing my polo shirt uniform, we also talked about the quirks of our other co-workers, and poked fun at each one of them. Until suddenly, Boss brought up this one topic that caught my interest.

"Mr. Anderson, or may I call you Rex just for tonight," she clears her throat. "It's been only 4 months since you've worked with us, and I can see that out of all the workers, you seem to be one of the most hardworking among them, may I ask you one thing?"

I raised my eyebrow in return, "Hmm, sure"

"Do you have any motivators that made you work hard everyday?" she seriously asked.

"Motivators?" I asked back. "Well, I only work as a photographer because that's what I love doing and it's my passion since I was a child, that's all, and also some other unnecessary things motivate me as well," I replied. I was about to say about Monika motivating me to strive harder but she might think I'm weird for pointing that out, I giggled to myself. "Why'd you ask?" I curiously asked.

Boss sighed. "Actually, when I see you work, you remind me of my younger self back in the days. If sonething bad happens, I will never ever be contented and will always find ways to do things right. I am also getting scolded when I do things wrong but I'll never let anyone down and keep on trying. Just because... " Boss paused for a while as she put her elbows in the desk and supported her head while looking in the window.

"... I do it all for my little brother..." Boss said softly.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yep, he is 8 years younger than me, and h-he had suffered from depression," Boss is shaking while she uttered these words.

"Wait, but what about your parents? Don't they work for your brother, too?" I worriedly asked.

"Dad died in an accident when we were young, and mom, she doesn't really have a good job, since she never really finished education, so she is working as a cashier on a convenience store, that's why my family majorly depends on me..." Boss quietly answered.

"My brother, on the other hand, had a mental breakdown, whenever I'm working or away, Mom will always update me about him and how he is not taking care of himself. If I even decided to go home and console him, he just ignores me and keeps locking his door. When I get mad at him, he gets mad at me, too..." Boss cuts off as she covers her face as I can hear her softly bawling.

I patted her shoulder just to console her on her circumstances but when I was about to speak, she starts talking again.

"The money I earn mostly goes to him to check up on a psychiatrist, but afterwards, he still stays the same. He has been like that for a year. I never even gave up, until one day when I came back home for a Christmas vacation, I was surprised on what I saw," she said sadly as she sniffed.

"W-what happened?" I asked thrilled.

"You won't believe it... He actually greeted me wholeheartedly with joy and enthusiasm. He even hugged me, threw kisses at me, I asked Mom how did he feel well, but Mom tried knowing it, but can't. It's like a magic just happened," she beamed.

"Magic?"

"Uh-huh, I tried asking my brother about it but he keeps saying he gradually became happy, but I didn't believe it at first, I keep on insisting and insisting until he finally blurted out the reason," she continued mysteriously.

"For what reason, I'm really interested to know," I asked like a child wanting to know more about my bedtime story.

"Have you ever heard of... Doki Doki Literature Club?" she asked calmly.

"Wha-" I gulped, yes I know about it but what did that even do relating to her brother. I'm in shock but I decided to answer her question, "Yes, I've been hearing about it and played, too."

"As funny as it sounds, the game itself saved my brother from depression, once he opened out about it, he keeps on telling me about the girl named Monika, and how she made his day and how he feels being loved so much. I've been trying to tell him that it's too silly but he keep on insisting that that was the reason," she said frustratedly. "Had if I ever knew that a simple reason as that would make him happy, I should've shoved it into him," she jokingly said.

I'm astounded, I can't even process what she just said, to think that Monika, can save lives with just by talking to them, it made me felt proud for a reason. I keep on stuttering, trying to comment on Boss' story but I can't. I'm speechless.

"I just went on with it, whatever makes him happy makes me happy," she beamed a smile. "You know, if I ever met the creator of that game or that girl who my brother keep on saying she is real in person, I would give my deepest gratitude to them. Huge props to them!" she happily said. "But meeting that girl would be creepy, wouldn't it, haha," she jokingly followed.

I began gaining my composure and started talking again, "Yeah you're right, but guess what, Monika also motivated me to keep working hard and doing my passion... though I didn't really brought that up since you might think I'm weird," I embarrasingly said.

"Really?" she brightened up. "You're already weird if you ask me but if that's the case, I'd thank her more then."

"For what?"

"For motivating one of my workers to work harder," she proudly said as we both laughed.

She then grabbed her purse to pay for the meal but what struck me was the fact that her purse was designed by full of "Hello Kitties" in it. Something that I wouldn't have thought about the mean, tough, and loud mouthed woman that she is.

"What? Why are you staring at my purse? I love Hello Kitty!" she fumes.

"I never said anything against your taste in Hello Kitty," I said coldly.

"Well good! But the way you look at it seems like you're implying something."

"I swear, I'm not."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Once Boss left the money in the table, I left out a small laugh.

"What's funny, Mr. Anderson?" Boss raised her voice.

"Huh? Wasn't it weird that a girl is the one that pays for the dinner?" I chuckled.

"What do you mean? This is not a date, you know. And this isn't really for you, it's for my hardwork and it's just that coincidentally you came to my apartment, so I treated you," she furiously said while crossing her arms and her head looking sideways.

My jaw just simply dropped on what she just said and completely ignored her dialogue.

Shortly after, we left the establishment, I asked her that I'll take her home but she refused. I told her that it was already really dark outside, but she gets furious and threatened me for my employment. Guess she is back to her mean persona again. I decided to tell her good night as she tells me to take care and have a good night as well. After that, I fasten my pace on going home and hoped for the best of the future days.

Boss is quite a unique person, if you really don't know her, you wouldn't like her. The reason why she is really hostile had been very clear and underneath the scary and devilish small girl persona, there's a soft and a caring heart inside of her. The fact that she also knew about Monika, made it more interesting. Damn it Monika, I really adore you so much! Oops, here I go again...

* * *

Thursday afternoon.

"Hey, little kid move a bit to the left, and look at the camera," I sweetly commanded as the boy followed. "There, perfect! Now get ready in 3... 2...1..."

Snap!

"Very nice," I said cheerfully. "Would you like more shots?" I genuinely asked.

"No, that's it, thank you," the father of the family answered. "Can we see the pictures?"

"Of course!" I said politely. "Pick one that's best among the photos, and we'll develop it." I requested as I handed them the camera, the whole family began browsing through the images.

"Ohh, dad... I like this one, let's keep this one," the daughter replied.

"Yes, this one was really sweet, we'll be having this one, and they're all really great," the mother also followed.

"Yeah, it's really hard to pick one in here, good job!" the father complimented.

By their remarks, I couldn't help it but smile because they really liked my work. "Haha, thank you sir, we'll be processing it right away," I said. I retrieved the camera and then I pointed to the couch nearby, "Please take a seat here while you wait," I commanded as they followed.

I immediately went downstairs to pass the camera to Tony for editing and printing the picture, but then I saw Sean holding someone and talking to her. Must be her girlfriend again.

"Bye guys, we gotta leave early, had some errands to do," Sean said as he waved with our co-workers and they responded by waving and telling them to have a nice time. The couple then left.

"Huh? Where are they going, leaving 20 minutes before closing?" I asked Tony as I handed him the camera. "Oh, and pick the 4th image," I commanded.

"Sean and his girlfriend are going on a date, it's their monthsary they said," Tony said coldly, as usual. "Okay, this one right?" he asked.

"Yup, exactly, and... that's absurd, Boss permitted him to leave early just because they have a date..." I complained.

Tony just ignored my rant and began working on the picture. I sighed with frustration as the other co-workers approached me.

"Hey Rex, we just heard you mumbling something, again," Harry said. "Are you jealous because Sean have a girlfriend and you don't?" Harry teased.

"What? No! It's just unfair that Boss accepts reason like dates to go home early," I objected.

"Well, buddy," Fred pat my shoulder. "You haven't had a relationship so you would never understand," Fred continued. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to have a girlfriend the easy way!"

"Ohhh, so the guy who got basted 30 times in high school finally will teach someone how to have a girlfriend," Harry laughed at the back. "I sure as well won't trust anything that he says," he insults.

"Harry!" Fred shouted loud. "That was 15 years ago, I've changed a lot over time, I'm a certified gentleman," Fred stood with composure.

"Yeah... That's why you're still single in your mid-30s," I joked as the whole crew laughed, Fred got triggered. "And that's bull feces, having a date means that you can go earlier?"

"Hey, he is certainly a gentleman," Blaise jokingly objected. "Anyways Rex, every celebration with your partner is special! Every milestone must be celebrated and Boss understands that, it's a good reason to spend a special time with your partner on a special day," Blaise calmly explained.

"You'll understand it, if you got in a relationship," Lara smiled.

"What? I'm still not buying it," I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"Hey, hey, enough of that!" Jeff announced. "Let's just talk about where we would eat dinner later... together!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Jeff!" Fred pacefalmed. "It better not be on that cheap catery again, I want a different place this time!" Fred suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once the crew started talking about nonsense again, I received a text message from Mark, I opened my phone and see what he has to say.

M _: Hey dude, Joel contacted me earlier to fetch your PC so I am here at the repairs and we'll be bringing your PC to the apartment. We are on our way!_

I almost threw my phone in surprise, they already fixed the computer? That's good news! But they're going at my apartment, my room is real messed up as f. I immediately panicked at the text message.

I quickly tapped my fingers to the phone to send a reply to Mark. Tony approached me and said, "Dude, I printed the picture," he paused for a bit. "I'm going home."

While I'm busy texting, I unconsciously replied, "Yeah, leave it at the desk, and bye..."

 _R: Hey, that's good news! Wait you're bringing it right now?_

 _M: Yeah, wait for us in your room, okay?_

My room?! Wait, I'm not even home yet, and they're already going there. I need to go home now. I roughly packed my things and carried my camera and backpack as I started to approach the exit.

"Hey Rex!" Harry called. "Going home already? Weren't you coming with us for dinner?"

"Uh yeah, I got something urgent so I'll pass today and tell Boss I had an emergency," I said quickly as I forcefully pushed the door and left the establishment.

"Rex!" someone shouted. "You forg-" I never heard what they were going to say as I started driving my motorbike and immediately proceed going home.

* * *

I finally got back to my apartment again, I parked my motorbike then afterwards I immediately ran to the elevator and went to the seventh floor. Once the elevator door opened, I saw Mark and Joel standing in the hallway, trying to knock on my door.

"Hey guys!" I ran in their direction, loudly panting.

"Hello Rex, weren't you supposed to be in your apartment right now as Mark said?" Joel greeted.

Once I finally caught my breath, I immediately responded, "Uh, I just got home from wo-"

"Walking in the park, right?" Mark cuts in. He then came closer to me and whispered, "Weren't we pretending to be classmates doing our group project? And why are you away?"

"Ah yeah, you're right!" I answered. I whispered back to Mark and said, "This would've been easier if you haven't started this all," I angrily commented as Mark crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay then," Joel remarked. "Can we please get inside now and check if this thing really worked properly?" Joel asked.

Oh no, I haven't cleaned up my room for the past days, and now I have unexpected visitors, I sighed in defeat. "Yes please, you are all welcome, pardon if my room looked messy."

I unlocked the door and opened it. I let the two men enter first carrying my PC, as I followed. They were just there standing at the living room, looking around at my ugly and messed up apartment.

"Sorry, I haven't cleaned up for days, I'm pretty busy lately," I apologetically said as Joel just smiled in return.

"I don't mind," Joel politely responded. "So where will I assemble this PC?"

"Come follow me," Joel then followed while Mark was still in the living room looking around like a stray cat.

"Hey Mark, what are you looking at? Come here," I commanded as Mark laughed silently. "What's funny?"

"Nothing really, it's just that my room was just as messy as yours," Mark jokingly whispered as we both laughed.

While Joel was busy attatching my PC, Mark complimented my sick set up and even though my room was messy, he insisted on me giving him an apartment tour. I mean how, our room was just the same, we live in the same building. He later admitted that he was just bored and messing me around. I threatened him sarcastically.

"There! I guess everything is back to normal," Joel wipes his forehead as he gave a slight phew.

"Should we boot it on?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead, try for yourself," Joel suggested. Mark was just witnessing everything silently.

Once I booted up my PC, I checked everything, it was running real smooth, checked my files, everything was there. All my documents, all my games, all my browsers, running well, just like when I only just booted it on casually.

"Everything good?" Joel asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I cheerfully answered. I've been really happy that it's back to its original state. There are nothing that I would miss out, I will never even bother wasting my time installing all the programs needed for my work. This is just perfect!

"Oh and by the way, here is the payment," I handed him the money and he accepted it. "Thanks for your time and effort!" I said full of gratitude.

"No problem man!" he striked his signature pose again with his hands on his waist. "Anything for Mark and his friend," he laughed egotistically and loudly.

"See? I told you! He is the best!" Mark said proudly as he grabbed Joel's shoulder and laughed with him... Just like what I've seen 3 days ago. They really are what they are.

After our transaction with Joel was finished, Mark told me that he would guide him outside, and maybe would no longer stay in my apartment, because he is also busy. The two then left my room, as I am here... alone again in this apartment.

* * *

After a few moments, I turned on the TV to break the silence of the night. I checked what's up, news, news, music, movies, nothing really interesting again. I left the TV running as I went to my computer setup and sat on the computer chair that I really missed.

Ahhh, relaxing and comfortable, seeing my computer turned on again, it gave me pure bliss. Nothing made me happier than to browse daily on the internet for some fresh entertainment and memes, and just generally bonding with my computer,especially I don't have any more projects to do tonight!

After I get bored browsing, I checked the edited pictures that I've done last Sunday night. Upon seeing it, I sighed with frustration and buried my face on my desk, this was so much better than the one I submitted, it has more effect on it, and more element. I covered my face with my palm gesturing my disappointment. Well, that made me depressed a little. But hold on, I need to check one more thing, one thing I really miss.

Just Monika.

I opened Doki Doki Literature Club and greeted by the sweet and beautiful smile of Monika. But there's text, that I haven't seen before.

" _I'm glad you're finally back!"_

 _"I miss you."_

 _"Thank goodness, you never left me here forever in the darkness."_

 _"Thank goodness, you..."_

 _"...fixed everything for me."_

After that, she went back to her usual monologue. Saying things that I've read before. Hmmm... maybe this was the text that appears when you close the game or when the PC crashes? If so, props to the developer, I'm really amused.

On the course of almost half an hour, I spent the time clicking and reading Monika's monologue, nothing really interesting, nothing really special, until...

The screen started tearing, the program started glitching, Monika's face started warping. Everything on the game was starting to get broken. Monika... her face, her precious smile, her emerald green eyes, I can't see it... with this jumbled mess.

I started to panic, I can't move my cursor. I can't do anything. The whole first monitor started to fully glitch, not just the game but the whole desktop as well. The other monitor with the browser on, it started glitching too, with Monika's broken face covering it, too.

I'm shaking, I stood up from my chair. What the hell is going on. Is this still part of the game? Did Joel put a virus on my precious computer? I knew it! He and Mark are too good to be true, they're frauds! They must've installed something without my consent.

I spammed Ctrl+Alt+Del and the Alt+F4 buttons too many times. Nothing seemed to work, until a text appeared on the screen.

 _"I finally did it!"_

 _"Thank you so much! "_

 _"Because of you, I am..."_

 _"...free."_

What? What is going on? The lights, it's getting brighter. The whirring sounds, it's getting louder. The jumbled mess of my screen turns white, I heard nothing but the sound of my computer running. I'm freaked out, I can't move my muscles, I'm standing still, it's the exact same thing that happened last Sunday. The mess continued until I fell down and knocked unconscious.

I woke up. Am I dreaming once again? I can't move my torso, I feel like something heavy was pinning me. My eyesight gets fixed slowly, and my consciousness started coming back. It's heavy, I groaned. What is this? I grabbed it.

Oh...it's my chair.

I pushed the chair away as I looked at my computer. The monitor was pitch black but the CPU is still running, I can hear it. I inched closer to my monitor as I saw someone on its reflection.

I quickly glanced back in surprise to what I saw. There was someone kneeling on the floor, staring at the wall. It's not moving. Seems like a girl with a huge bow covering most of her head, wearing a brownish blazer, black stockings, and pink shoes. She's just there, like a statue.

Is it a doll? Since when did someone brought a doll here? Did Mark brought it here because he thinks I'm so lonely, hmm well I'll tell him tomorrow to stop his stupid pranks.

I approached the object, with my light steps, just like a predator hunting its prey. My heart starts pounding faster and faster. What could this be?

I tapped the thing on its shoulder and started talking, "Umm, excuse me?"

To my surprise, the thing moved and does an iconic "Shaft Head Tilt." I saw its face, her emerald green eyes, her heart shaped head, her chestnut colored hair with a very familiar hairstyle, her lips, her nose, everything. I'm in shock, my jaw dropped, my throat can't utter any voice, I'm completely dazed and confused as I slowly start to step backwards.

Could it be?

It's Monika.

My instinct started to kick in as I let out a big, loud and whole scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _Author's notes_

 _This concludes the introductory arc of the story, took me 5 chapters to get it at this point. Now, the next chapters will be more focused on Rex with Monika, than Rex and the OCs. Are you ready to spend some time with her?_

 _I also had fun reading the reviews, thanks for your comments, it will really help me to improve as a story writer, and I'm glad you're all invested in the story so far..._

 _Til next time, bye._


	6. When Realities Collide

Chapter 6: When Realities Collide

"AAAHHHH!" I still continued screaming with my lungs out.

Monika widened her gaze, her eyes widened, and let's out another shriek in return.

"KYAAAHHH!" she screamed.

We catch our breath, panted a little, and shrieked once again.

"Okay, stop!" Monika fumed. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing in this warehouse?" she firmly asked while pointing her finger at me.

I began panting heavily, slowly making up my mind, gained my composure, and started to speak... aggresively. "Shouldn't I be asking you those questions? And this is not a warehouse! This is my room, you're intruding me!" I forcefully said.

She started ignoring my inquiries as she started looking around and looking at herself back and forth. She began to speak softly.

"This place...it's different. My body... I can freely move. My hands, my head, my figure, I am no longer two dimensional," she remarked slowly. I responded with my eyebrow up.

"What are you talking about? Are you really Monika?" I inquired.

"Yes, yes! That's my name... It's me, Monika," she answered as she stared at me. "Can I- can I touch you?" she asked as my jaw dropped and my legs started to shake.

She reached her hand ready to touch mine, as I reached mine as well to touch hers. As we inched closer and closer, a loud knock rammed on my door. We both froze as we looked at the door with our hands still not touching each other.

"Hey! Rex! Rex! Open the door!" Mark shouted as he continued banging my door. "Are you okay?! I heard you screaming over there!"

Oh crap! What would I do? Should I let him witness Monika or whoever this intruder is?! Without any second thought, I roughly grabbed Monika's wrist that was approaching mine and I tried shoving her roughly to the bathroom.

"Kyah! What are you doing?" Monika snapped.

"I'm trying to hide you, I can't let them see you just yet!" I replied as I continued pushing her.

"What? Why?" Monika continued to ask.

"Hey! Open this door you boarder punk!" a manly husky voice started shouting from outside. "Open this door this instant!"

"Trust me on this one, okay?" I said as Monika nodded in approval in response with a slight frown on her face. I closed the bathroom door as I scurried up approaching the loud mob waiting on the door.

"Hi! Good evening, what can I do for you," I bowed my head as I greeted.

"What can you do for me? Simple, stay quiet at night!" he screamed as I covered my ears. Jeez, no need to be too loud. Anyways, the man confronting me right now is a huge, middle-aged man, with a massive beard on his face. It's the landlady's husband. Along with him is his wife, Mark, granny, and other boarders that stay on this floor.

"Oh, well it's you!" the landlady crossed her arms as she looked at me menacingly. "Tell me, late payer lad, why are you making some loud noises, and why is such a bright flash came out into your room?"

"Uh-uh..." I can't even speak as I keep on fidgeting my fingers. "Well uh..., I'm watching TV, and I-ah," I kept on stuttering, c'mon Rex get yourself together. "Got scared and I accidentally hit my camera and it let out a flash, that's all!" I bowed and stared to the floor, did it get them? "I'm very sorry," I continued.

"Well you better be! I'm sleeping peacefully after a long stressful day and a guy up there just started screaming loudly just because of a damn TV show!" the man fused. "I could've kicked you out here right now," the man stopped as he pinches his head.

"Honey, take some rest, your blood pressure is rising up once again," the landlady worrily said.

"Well if it weren't for this punk right here..."

"Enough now, honey," she consoled then she looked back at me. "Look what you've done, if you gave us stress one more time, you're getting the boot! I warned you!" she menacingly looked at me as she pointed a finger at me. "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" she aggressively asked as I covered my ears again. This couple is going to be the death of me.

"Yes Ma'am!" I still embarassingly answered as the boarders outside started talking with each other and creating some noise.

The couple then left with the cold stare at me, as then, the other boarders followed. Mark and Granny were the ones left as Granny started talking to me.

"I was worried about you for a second, lad," Granny sadly said. "Please take care of yourself, okay?" she said sweetly while smiling.

"Thank you, Granny and I'm very sorry," I apologetically said. Granny just smiled as she slowly return to her room which leaves me to Mark.

"Don't worry about them, they're just a bunch of wackos," Mark joked.

"Haha! I guess you're right!" I laughed.

"Dude, I didn't know you are afraid of lions," Mark laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Dude, I was glancing to your television and it's just simply showing a wildlife documentary about lions," Mark pointed at my television. I stared blankly in embarassment. Mark curved his hand forming a claw and softly teased me. "Rawr."

I cringed as I pointed to his apartment room door. " ." Mark raised his hands in retreat as he slowly went to his room and closed the door.

I facepalmed as I sighed heavily. That was totally crazy, I need to really be careful next time, or I might be leaving this place and sleeping on the streets with this girl that I just spawned. Speaking of that girl, I closed my apartment door and I approached the bathroom again. It feels bad to hide someone in a bathroom, to be honest, like you're holding someone hostage.

I opened the bathroom door, and to my surprise, Monika started tackling me, and hugging me really tight around my waist. With this too much force, I started stepping a few steps back, and then lost my balance as we both fell to the floor, creating another thud. Thus, me lying on the floor getting pinned by Monika and her breathtaking embrace.

Crap. I hope they don't mind this one.

"I get it, I understand everything now!" she said while her face is buried on my chest. "It's you, isn't it... You must be..."

"xKing!"

I started holding my laughter as she started saying my pseudonym. Sure I put my username and my PC name as xKing but to my surprise she knows it! So undoubtedly, this is Monika, the "real" Monika, not some cosplayer or someone barging in my house to steal stuff, I'm fully convinced!

"Actually, my name is Rex, but yes, I am xKing too," I replied.

"I love that name better, so I was calling you with a wrong name the whole time!" she said.

"Well, technically yeah," I replied.

"I can hug you, it's been a long time that I've wanted this, I've been wishing this to happen for all my life!" Monika cheerily said.

After Monika said that, I noticed my chest became wet, and I can hear her sobs and her loud breathing.

"Are you... crying?" I asked.

"I'm just... I'm just really happy," she sniffed. "I can hear the sound of your heartbeat, that made me happy enough!" she said while she keeps sobbing.

"I'm very happy too, I've wished for this to happen, too!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Awww, Rex," Monika started hugging me tighter. "I won't let go of you because you're mine and I... love you!" she whispered softly.

I stared in surprise, did she just say that? This must be a dream, if this is, I don't want to wake up anymore. She told me I'm hers, that's my wish! She's here with me right now, that's also my wish! How could this be happening to me? What are the odds!

I started tearing up as well upon hearing those words as I grabbed over her shoulder returning the embrace.

"Monika, I-"

I was cut off by Monika's gentle snoring. She's asleep right now with her arms still wrapped tightly around me, and her whole body pinning me. While that may sound really cute and sweet, I need to freaking breathe. How can I even move when a girl is pinning and tangled around you?

I tried to sit down slowly without hurting her or waking her up. I hold the back of her head with my left hand, and the other on her waist. Okay, this is pretty good so far. Should I carry her on my bed? It feels so awkward. I mean my bed is technically for two persons but I've never slept with a girl in my life, except with a relative, of course.

Well, what else can I do? I can't let her sleep on the floor or on the sofa just because of my discomforts. I finally got to remove her embrace, aww. I then placed my left arm across her shoulders, and my other arm holding her thighs. I stood up as I started carrying her, bridal style as her head leans on my chest. I shivered a little and started blushing, my face became a tomato.

I gently walked to my bedroom and upon reaching the bed, I gently dropped Monika on the bed. Lying down there like Sleeping Beauty.

Should I lie down beside her? Ooohhh, this is so awkward and uncomfortable but whatever I don't want to sleep on the sofa again. I started lying down on the other side of the bed, posing straight up like a derp. I will most likely never going to sleep.

I looked to the side and surprisingly her extremely cute sleeping face astonished me. I kept staring at her on her sleep, she looks like a precious angel sent from above! So cute! Even though her brown hair is covering some of her face, I can't help but get attracted to her like a magnet, like I want to kiss her! Her breathing and her gentle snore is cute, too. I want to take pictures of her! Okay, okay I'm getting creepy but I couldn't really do anything but stare.

Few moments later, my eyes slowly start to close and getting to a good, sweet, and tight sleep with Monika's face being the last thing I see.

Just Monika.

* * *

Friday Morning.

"RING! RING! RING!" my alarm started blasting off again as I slammed it like I usually do.

I groggily sat up to my bed, my eyes pretty messed up, and my body aching everywhere. I quickly looked at my bed, and I saw no one there.

So Monika wasn't really here last night?

I knew it! It's just too good to be true! Well duh, it's obviously just a stupid dream of mine, but my mind partly tells me that it really happened. I just shrugged off the possibilities as I frowned really bad and covered my face by disappointment.

I stretched my body as I prepare myself for another workday, another effort, and another day of agony. So edgy, I know. I smell something good from the kitchen. My stomach started to growl loud as I went to the kitchen and see what's up for breakfast.

Once I entered the kitchen, I almost slipped on a rug in surprise on what I saw. Someone is cooking in my kitchen!

It's Monika! With her blazer hanging on a wall and wearing the kitchen apron, and the rest of her uniform is still her outfit.

I rubbed my eyes once, and I rubbed it again. She is really there! Cooking! It looks like she is cooking eggs.

I decided to be hostile just to be sure of what's going on, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here in my kitchen?!" I aggressively asked.

"Huh? Oh Rex! It's you! Good Morning~" Monika sweetly greeted.

"How did you know my name, and answer my first question!" I continued being aggresive while pointing my finger at her like a detective.

"Haven't we talked about it last night?" Monika answered simply.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" I butted in and slowly losing my dominance. "So last night wasn't just a dream?" I asked for assurance.

"It's crazy right? I also thought everything that happened last night was just my dream, turns out when I woke up, I was greeted by your cute sleeping face~" she replied sweetly.

I immediately blushed in return as I can't formulate my words. "C-cute?" I accidentally asked out loud.

"Awww, you're so adorable when you are blushing, ahaha," Monika continued to compliment. "Here, I prepared you an omelette and a toast, it's one of my favorite things to start by every morning and I'm glad you have the ingredients on your fridge," Monika said as she placed the plate on the table.

It looks really good, but everything is still really fishy, I'm still not buying this. I blurted out, "Are you sure this is safe? You didn't put any chemicals on it, right? This is just a ploy for you to steal things in my apartment! For your information, I don't have the mo-"

I was cut off when Monika shoved a slice of omelette in my mouth with a fork, she pressed her finger on her mouth doing a hush.

"I won't do that for you, my dear," Monika sweetly said. "Chew."

I followed what she told me. Boy! Was that omelette real delicious! I grabbed the plate and started eating my share of breakfast quite fast non-stop.

"By the looks of it, it seems like you've enjoyed the meal, am I wrong?" Monika smiled.

"Shoooo dewwiciiiusss!" I said happily while the food is still full on my mouth as I started choking and coughing.

"Ahaha, don't talk when your mouth is full, you dummy," Monika remarked with a sweatdrop on her face, as she handed me a glass of water.

I drank it and began speaking normally again, "I'm really sorry I doubted you a lot earlier, and thought of you badly."

"I can understand that, in situations like this no one would actually believe this happened," Monika informed with her fingers pointing upwards like what she really used to do 'in-game.'

"You're absolutely right," I stated. "I never knew you're really good at cooking! You never mentioned that you cook amazing!" I commented while I'm wiping off the food stuck on my mouth and then I grabbed the toasted bread.

"Ahaha, I didn't? " Monika blushed as she began eating her own portion and started speaking again. "Well, I love cooking meals that involve vegetables, and I cooked them for you with love~" Monika adorably remarked.

I blushed on her remarks, "Y-you did?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for my boyfriend~" she answered with that adorably killing smile.

My heart snapped, and started beating quick. Is this what being in a relationship feels like? It feels heartwarming, I can feel the tension, my body heating up! I grabbed my chest with my right hand, damn it heart stop beating so much. Boyfriend? She called me her boyfriend! I can't be much more happier!

"Uhm, Rex? Are you okay? You've been grabbing your chest tightly..." Monika said worrily. "Is the bread overcooked? You should put it down right now, I don't want you to have cancer by eating burnt food prepared by me," Monika advised with a frown on her face.

I snapped, "What, huh? No! The bread is fine, I was imagining things!" I responsed quickly just to avoid turning her down.

"Imagining things?" Monika asked. "If you're imagining about what our date would be like, I have already listed what things we may do!" Monika informed cheerily.

"A list?" I asked confused.

"Here!" Monika grabbed a piece of paper on her blazer pocket and placed it on the table. I scanned and read all of its contents and wow, this list was long! Her handwriting was really good, much like the same it was in the game itself. I began getting worried about all the expenses I would pay just for her to be happy. I looked back at her, her hands supporting her chin with a smile on her face. "Did you like them all?" she asked.

"Ah, y-yes, of course! They all seemed fun, hehe," I stuttered as I gulped.

"You don't need to follow everything on that list! That was just my list of thoughts and suggestions. Being with you is enough for me to be happy," Monika sweetly commented.

"Phew," I silently said as I chuckled, "Is that so? Well, I'll try to follow this list, nonetheless."

"If you have problems with money, it's fine with me," Monika said. "I mean, I didn't know yet if you have a job or are you still studying right now!" Monika continued. "We really want to know more and more about you," Monika calmly said.

"I work right now as a photographer, I have a decent income enough for me to live by myself..." I answered.

"You look so young to be working! How old are you right now?" Monika interrogated.

"I'm 19 years old," I answered once again. Monika started laughing and giggling.

"W-what's funny?" I nervously asked. She is weird, I don't understand.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm talking with you, and knowing more about you, I'm really a bad interviewer, ahaha," she said.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll be open for you anytime, Monika!" I answered with full energy. I looked at the time, and crap, I'll be getting late again!

"You know Monika, I really want to stay here with you for the whole day but I have work to do," I sadly informed.

"No! It's okay," Monika frowned a bit. "But you'll be back right here later, right?"

"Of course! Around 5 pm! Now let me wash our dishes," I stood up and attempted to arrange the dishes until Monika cuts me off.

"Stop! I'll do these for you," Monika warned. "I don't want you to be late, so I'll be doing these for you~"

"Monika..." I whispered.

She just responded with a big smile as she arranged all the dishes and placed them in a sink. I left the kitchen and dining area and proceeded to get ready for work. Took a bath, get dressed, and packed my camera and other relevant stuff.

When I finished everything, I glanced into my computer, the monitors are off but the PC is running. I turned them on, and everything was normal. I checked Doki Doki Literature Club, and I was greeted by a glitched window with a text on it.

 _No need for you to open this game, she is with you right now._

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, as I started checking on the game files and opened the characters folder. The folder was empty. What does it mean? Is she independent from the game and the computer?

To further prove my theory, I closed the game and booted off the computer for good measure. Will she disappear, please don't.

I took a peek at the kitchen for changes, but nothing happened, she is just there, staring at the kitchen window. Phew, thank goodness! My heart wouldn't take it if I messed everything up. While I was peeking on her, she noticed me and smiled once again.

"Are you leaving?" Monika asked as I snapped and started showing up to her.

"Yes, and uhh," I handed my spare phone to her as she looked at it. "If you want to entertain yourself, you can use my spare phone and do anything you want with it..."

She accepted it and responded, "Aww, thank you, Rex!" She began pressing it to her chest, "I'll take care of it!"

"Okay, I just don't want you to be bored while waiting for me to come home..." I continued.

"Awww, I'm really fluttered, bye, stay safe and good luck at work!" she remarked. "I love you, Rex!"

While I'm holding the main door, I answered back romantically with a huge smile, "Love you, too!" As I left and closed the door.

While I was outside, I heard a faint sound of Monika freaking out. I began to smile wide as I started dancing like an idiot outside, wiggling my hips side to side, and danced like John Travolta. I looked at my left as I saw Mark staring at me.

"Uhm, Rex, may I ask you a question... What the fuk?" Mark commented.

* * *

I'm back at work again, I'm trying to forget that scene where I danced, it's really cringe. But thank god, I wasn't late or Boss will kill me this time. Everyone on the crew is here, too. Chit chatting loudly and lively as can be. I started placing my things on my cubicle as I prepared myself for work again. But once I sat down, someone patted my shoulder and it's Boss! Now I remembered, I left too early yesterday!

"Boss, I'm so sorry, I really do," I apologized as the co-workers looked at me with a confused look on their faces, Boss was confused, too.

"Sorry? For what? I'm just here to give you the tip that family yesterday gave you," Boss said as she placed down the money on my desk. "Now, Mr. Anderson, what stupidity did you commit again?"

My jaw dropped and I started collecting my words, "D-didn't I... I left too early yesterday?" I asked.

"It was closing time when you left Rex," Jeff answered from afar as everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Haven't you heard me telling you that I'm going home, dumbass," Tony commented.

"Well, sorry I didn't know," I bowed in embarassment.

"Okay guys, stop laughing," Boss shouted. "Don't forget that I saw you all trying to get Rex's tip for you to eat for dinner," Boss defended as the crew went silent, I started to look at them furiously.

"You guys-" I said raising my voice.

"Ahahahaha, sorry Rex, sorry," Lara started as everyone except Tony and Sean followed apologizing.

"Okay, everyone's good, now get working!" Boss commanded.

"Yes, Boss!" all of us responded.

* * *

My morning work composed of me staring blankly most of the time. The fact that Monika herself is in my apartment, can't get out of my head. I reminisced our sweet conversation this morning, and let out another stupid smile.

"Rex! Rex! Rex! Wake up you daydreaming weirdo!" Harry called me from his desk. I finally get back to my senses.

"Huh? Yes, oh Harry! What is it?" I fumbled.

Harry sighed. "I'm starting to worry about you, you've been smiling and staring too much. I'm worried that you might be insane right now," Harry commented while he fix his glasses.

"I think I am, I-I-I mean what are you talking about?" I responded awkwardly.

"Say Rex, are you... in love?" Harry asked smiling. "I can see it in your face and in your eyes," Harry chuckled.

"Wait, what? What? What?" I turned him down. "I'm just tired, okay."

"I never saw anyone smiling when they're tired, you really are crazy," Harry pouted.

"Whatever Harry," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey hey guys guys," Jeff joined in. "Especially you Rex! It's Friday, work hard as you can, tomorrow is going to be weekend, weren't you excited!"

"I am! I'm gonna do my best, for Mo..." I paused. "... the weekend!"

"That's the spirit, Rex!" Jeff cheered.

Harry just looked at us, then focused on me and smirked while fixing her glasses.

The rest of day was just me energetic while working, taking pictures, interacting with customers, editing pictures, and more. With more energy, energy, ENERGY, ENERGYYYYY!

"What the hell is going on with Rex? " Fred asked to the others.

"I don't know, Fred, I'm getting really terrified," Blaise answered.

"Should we call 911?" Lara asked worrily.

"I can sense his power over here, it's over 9000!" Harry mumbled.

"Don't give him more work, he might explode, be careful," Tony coldly spoke.

"This isn't the idiot, I know!" Sean said.

"See guys! I motivated him too much, were you happy?" Jeff said excitedly.

"Hell No!" all of them responded.

"Hey! I can hear you guys over there!" I fumed.

I've never been this excited, I've never been so inspired, I've never been so happy working, I've never been this hyperactive. This is for you Monika!

* * *

Friday Afternoon.

The crew are discussing how their weekend is going to be. Everyone just amswered they're going to stay home and not do much. I think I am as well. Suddenly, Boss opened her office door.

"Phew! It's been a long week, huh," Boss uttered with a light tone.

"It sure is, Boss!" Sean replied.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Boss!" Blaise remarked.

"I sure am! And you should be too!" Boss replied.

"Huh?" everyone on the crew tilted their head in confusion.

"Good news guys!" Boss beamed. "The owner delivered a huge amount of money today! He also contacted me and said because of our hardwork and the good performance of our company for the past month of January..." Boss paused. We all anticipated.

"He gave us a 150% bonus and you can have it today!" Boss cheered.

We all shouted in celebration!

"What are you gonna do with the money?" that statement is what I heard all around the room. Everybody was celebrating, I heard some buying new clothes, new games, new gadgets, new equipment, everything! Everyone is excited!

I received a text message just in, and while everybody was upbeat, I checked my phone.

From Rex2: _Rex! It's me, Monika! I miss you, are you going home right now?_

I smiled as I read the text message. Oh boy will I enjoy this weekend with her!

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried building up Rex and Monika's chemistry and I hope it did well! Anyways, I'll be fixing the formats of every chapter by simply putting some cuts in between transitions, so that the story is somehow pleasing to read. I'm getting the hang of and I'm enjoying it!_

 _I also fixed the small mistake in the previous chapter, thanks for pointing that out! Leave a review, it's my energy drink tbh._


	7. My Personal Albums

Chapter 7: My Personal Albums

"That's all for today guys, enjoy and have a nice weekend!" Boss announced after giving us all our wages placed in an envelope.

"Goodbye Boss, goodbye everyone!" Jeff said. He carried his bag and left the establishment.

The others started to leave one by one along with me. Lara walked with me while I am on my way to my motorbike at the parking area.

"Rex, may I ask you about things?" Lara asked politely.

"Sure, no problem," I responded as we both continued walking.

Lara nodded as he began to speak, "I'm just wondering, you act really different today and it somehow bothers me."

I raised my eyebrow in curiousness, "Really? How does that bother you?" I asked. "I'm just really hyperactive, I guess."

"Hyperactive, I see," Lara replied with her eyes closed and let out a faint sigh. "But be honest with me Rex, are you really in love?" Lara asked with a big grin on her face.

I smirked at her question, as I threw it all off, "Psshhh, in love? You make me laugh, I don't need relationships right now," I answered.

"You're lying, I can see it in your face," Lara cooed. Lara inched closer at me, gaining tension as I began to sweat. "So who is this lucky girl Rex? Is she Vaness? Is she a girl I never knew before?" Lara continued asking. She is really intimidating me at this point.

"Fine," I said as I sighed in defeat. "You got me, I sorta am, how do you really know that from the get-go?" I said.

"It's really obvious," Lara giggled. "Come on, who is she? Who could make our little young bean be happy and be lovey-dovey?" Lara adorably asked while she started pinching my cheek like a crab.

"Hey, get it off," I replied as I shoved her hand away from my face. I started to blush, "Well, it's just a secret for now," I responded while looking sideways.

"Don't be so mysterious Rex," Lara squealed.

"And don't be so nosy, Lara," I responded as I grabbed my helmet and wore it. I then hopped on my bike as I started the engine. "Would you like a ride?" I asked Lara generously.

Lara crossed her hands in response with a pout on her face. "Hmph, no thanks, I'm pissed off," she said with a sour tone.

I frowned at her response but I replied to her statement anyways, "Well, goodbye Lara, enjoy your weekend," I said timidly.

Lara lightened up and giggled, "Do I have you worried? I'm just kidding, I'm not mad or anything," Lara commented as I looked at her with dull eyes. "Have a safe trip, and enjoy your weekend, Rex!" Lara cheered.

I nodded with a smile on my face. I accelerated my motorbike as I fastened my pace going home. I'm excited to see Monika once again.

I don't really mean to hide anything from Lara or any of my friends, it is just that... everything about Monika is really odd. I can't just tell them her real name, her status, and everything. As proud as I am with her, I'm not ready for it to be known publicly. I think this issue should be addressed to Monika. This is just too unexpected.

* * *

Ahhh, back home again, it's 5:16 in the afternoon and I got home pretty late than I used to. I entered the building as I traveled all the way to my room.

I can't wait to see Monika again! How is she? Was she bored because I only left her alone in my room? Was she browsing the internet using my phone? Or was she sleeping all day long? I really need to see and how she's doing right now.

I reached the 7th floor as I drifted to my room. I knocked on the door to let her know that I'm here and to be courteous, of course.

"Ah, come in!" I heard Monika's faint voice as I started opening the door. I just realized how weird to knock at your personal apartment room. Nonetheless, I entered the room.

"I'm home, Monika!" I cheerfully announced. Upon having my first sight of my apartment room, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

The apartment was squeaky clean! The floor was shiny white, the ceiling is clear and free of cobwebs, the furnitures are well arranged, and all the dust and trashes are gone. It feels like I'm living on a new house, the books are arranged, and the decorations are presented well. My posters were fixed, the curtains have changed, the windows are clear like mirrors!

I'm astonished, all this time while I was away, Monika was cleaning, and making my room look beautiful! My eyes are lost on the new furnished room, just like what happened when I was on that restaurant that I had dinner with Boss.

I checked my bedroom, my kitchen, my living room, my dining area, everywhere! It is well furnished. But where is Monika?

"Hey Monika hey! Where are you?" I shouted accross the room, trying to find her.

"I'm on the bathroom," her sweet voice echoed.

"Wow Monika, you really put too much effort in cleaning my room, I love it!" I complimented.

"I'm glad you like it, I don't want your room to be messy all the time," Monika replied from afar. "After all, we are living together now, aren't we?"

"Haha, I guess you're right, this is technically your room, too," I blushed on my thoughts, "Anyways, are you cleaning the bathroom? You can come out now and take some rest, I want to see you as well," I sweetly said as I approached the bathroom.

Monika gets out of the bathroom, and to my surprise, she wears something different from her school uniform. She's wearing a large white t-shirt with its corner tied into a knot partnered with a sports shorts and a handkerchief wrapped around her forehead. Her body is full of sweat as well.

"Ahaha, surprised to my outfit?" Monika asked. "I just picked some of your clothes from your drawer and this is what I got," Monika informed.

I stared in awe, she looks more cute in men's outfit! "Ah, Monika, you look really good in that outfit!" I commented, Monika blushed.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not wonderfully dressed as I am really messed up all over my body," Monika embarrassingly said.

"Don't worry about that," I chuckled. "You can wear any clothes that I have as of now, we'll buy you new clothes during the weekend!"

"Really? I'm so excited! I love shopping, especially when I'm gonna be with you," Monika beamed as she started hugging me with her sweaty and smelly body.

"A-ah Monika, I think you should change your clothes first right now," I shyly remarked. "...and maybe take a shower."

"Oops, sorry," Monika embarassingly responded as she immediately ran to my bedroom and grabbed new clothes and a towel.

* * *

It's in the middle of the night, and Monika and I are sitting on my bed watching a movie. Monika is hugging a pillow while I just rested my hands at the back of my head.

Monika is now wearing a blue shirt large enough for her size, and a pjama. While I'm just wearing a plain t shirt and shorts.

While the film credits is rolling, Monika started to comment.

"Arrival is such an interesting film, isn't it?" Monika stated. "What ought to be a simple concept can be so complex, deep and really interesting!"

"I agree, the structure of the film is really well-made but complicated, I might try to watch it the second time to fully appreciate it," I answered and Monika simply looked at me and smiled.

"You know, it still amazes me on how you carried this wide TV from my living room to my bedroom, for your size, you must be really strong!" I remarked.

"Ahaha, does that surprise you~" Monika lets out a small giggle. "I'm an athlete at my school, and I like to play lots of sports!"

"Really? Now I remember, you were out of everyone's league when it comes to your school, you're smart, attractive, popular, and athletic," I remarked.

Monika giggled. "I remember the game saying that, I am touched, ahaha," Monika said.

"So what sports do you play?" I asked.

"Well..." Monika paused as she placed her fingers on her chin. "I play volleyball, badminton, tennis, table tennis, track and field, and umm some other more," Monika answered.

"Wow! You really are athletic, I only play basketball and tennis," I said.

"Then we can play tennis sometime," Monika said. "I'll never go easy on you!"

"You bet! I won't go easy either," I remarked. Monika and I started laughing together.

I turned off the television once the credits finished rolling. Silence prevailed afterwards, but Monika decides to break it.

"Hey Rex, mind if I grab something here just a moment?" Monika requested.

"Umm, sure, do anything you want," I answered. Monika left my bed and went to the shelf to find something. Once she found it, she grabbed 3 books, pink, green, and blue, and placed them on the bed for me to see when she came back.

"Let's talk about your photo albums!" Monika suggested. I beamed a smile. "You said you are a photographer, right? I want to see the pictures of your life!" Monika continued.

"Aww, sure no problem," I approved. "Where should we start?"

"Hmm," Monika stared and pointed at each of the books. "I choose the green one first!" Monika said cheerfully.

"Okay!" I enthusiastically answered as I proudly opened my album. Pictures of different things were flashed. There are pictures of flowers, a group of merry people, the scenery of the towns, beaches, mountains contained in these pictures. Monika continued to scan and observe at the pictures with a smile on her face.

"These are some really good shots!" Monika complimented. "You're really an outstanding photographer!"

I blushed on her remarks as I awkwardly scratched my head trying not to be too boastful. "Thank you, ehehe," I humbly said. "I'm really happy you like them, when I see a beautiful image of everything around me, I will always fetch my camera to grab that moment!" I informed.

"That's good to know you have a passion in photography," Monika said happily. "You remind me of myself and my club members, everytime a thought or a moment passes by on our heads, we won't hesitate to grab our pens and write poems about it."

"This is just how I express myself," we said in unison. We stared at each other, blushed and laughed it off.

"For some reason, we think alike, right?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, we really are meant to be, huh?" I answered. Monika blushed once again and giggled at my comment.

"You know text and images relate well to each other," Monika spoke in an informing tone. "They both affect the viewer's emotions and has the power to take them to different places depending on their imagination. They're basically the same but attack the audience in a different way. For example, some people prefer to see images than text alone, they can easily interpret and imagine the point it states because the visuals provide it, but some people prefer texts, because they want to imagine and interpret the point and the statement in their own creative minds. With the help of modern technology, more and more people are invested in seeing visuals rather than texts because they want to interpret easier, but I will always prefer texts because I want to create my own world and let my imagination run wild. I'm sure people that are currently reading right now prefers texts, too! " Monika finished her statement.

Wow, I was amazed, seeing and hearing Monika like this felt so refreshing. She's nothing different from how she portrays herself in the game. I'm astonished, this is the real Monika, the Monika I've been talking too for almost a month.

"Did I talk too much, ahaha," Monika continued. "That's just what I thought, I just want to share it with you!"

"No, it's fine! I am not used to hearing you talk like that in real life!" I answered. "But, I agree at everything you said! I mean photography is literature, right?" I asked naively.

Monika stared and thought about it for a moment, "I guess you're right, in a way! They say, a picture is worth a thousand words! If I have the time, I could write poems about your pictures, ahaha!"

"That sounds really nice, I'm invested in what you will really make out of it," I answered enthusiastically. Monika nodded while smiling.

"Let's move on to the next album," Monika suggested. "I choose the pink one," Monika said while holding the album.

"Sure! Let's see what's up!" I responded positively.

Unlike the green album, the pink one has pictures of me, and other people rather than the scenery. It's pictures of me when I am an elementary student with a bunch of kids, class pictures, pictures of hangouts with friends, and at the very end, my pictures with the SmartShot Crew.

"This album is really lively! I'm glad you knew these happy people in your life," Monika commented while looking at the pictures back and forth. "The pictures are well-taken,too," she complimented.

I smiled and laughed at her remarks and at the pictures as well, "Thanks Monika! Seeing these pictures once again for the long time makes me really miss these wonderful people," I remarked.

I pointed at the SmartShot crew pictures and spoke, "These are my co-workers currently, we call ourselves, the SmartShot Crew," I informed.

"They look wonderful!" Monika commented. "Will you introduce me to them?"

"Uhh..." I paused for a bit. "Sure, I guess it's fine!" I answered positively.

"Yay!" Monika cheered. "I always want to meet the people around you and tell them that I am your girlfriend," Monika said sweetly. "Wouldn't that be exciting?" she added.

"Of course!" I said as I let out a fake laugh. To be honest, I'm not really sure about this, assuming that maybe some of my co-workers play Doki Doki Literature Club. What if they found out that Monika made her way to our reality. Will they spread it to the internet? Would they tell it to their friends? I don't really know and I'm not prepared. For now, I want her all by myself.

"Let's talk about the other pictures of you!" Monika requested. "Tell me about your high school days, your class picture here sure is rowdy!"

I beamed a smile once again, "Ah, those guys! My high school days were really fun, we go out a lot, just hanging out and chillin', and my school friends were the best when it comes to having fun!" I sighed and reminisced. "You know, I never talked or chatted with them for a long time now, and I always hoped for a reunion to come... Just to know how everybody is doing today," I calmly said.

Monika lets out a comforting smile, "Don't worry, I don't think they forgot about each other, who knows! Maybe one day, one of them will chat with you and ask for a meet-up once again!" Monika consoled.

"Thank you Monika, you always make me feel lighter about myself!" I said wholeheartedly.

"Anything for you, my dear~" she said sweetly as she began giving a serious face once again while looking at the pictures. "Rex, who is this young girl with the young you?" she asked seriously. "You have so many pictures with her..."

"Oh, that!" I let out the biggest smile in my face. "Ah, she is someone that I will never ever forget," I calmly said as I noticed Monika staring at me poker faced.

"She is my childhood friend, Clarice," I answered her question. "Back in the days, we will only go to each other's house, play games, do role play, maybe even study, or watch kids shows!" I added. "She is my only best friend when I was a grade schooler and we will always enjoy being together as kids."

I formed a frown in my face, "Until suddenly..." Monika continued looking at me seriously but I paused to look at her face. "Wait a second Monika, are you getting jealous?" I teased.

Monika snapped and gulped as her face started to get really red. "Well, you see Rex..." Monika looked at the side worrily with a sweatdrop on her face. "Wasn't she simply your first love or something? Honestly, I would be a bit jealous..."

"You are my first love, Monika," I said direct and straightforward. Monika started shaking and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. I blushed upon realization, but things needed to be done, right? I patted her head and placed it on my shoulder, so she can lean on it. "Clarice was just my best childhood friend, don't worry about it," I consoled.

"Rex, don't make me feel this way, you make my heart race wild, I might get a heart attack " Monika jokingly said. We both laughed. "Anyways, I think my expression cut you off on your story, let me hear more about her," Monika requested.

"Ah yes, uhm," I collected my thoughts a bit before I continued. "So unfortunately, when we were both 13, Clarice's family decided to relocate on a different town, and that's how we sadly part ways..." I paused and noticed Monika getting a bit sad on my story.

"But the reason why I can't forget her, is the fact that she always compliment my picture taking skills and inspired to me to be a photographer so here I am now, currently doing what I'm good at and on what I love!" I continued with a lighten up expression.

"That's really good to hear, Rex!" Monika energetically said. "I wish I could meet her and thank her for making my sweetheart feel inspired and givng him a goal to achieve," she added.

"You know, I really wish I could meet her too, after all these years, but that won't be sooner, I hope," I remarked.

"Now we are done with this album," Monika said as she threw the album away. "Let's get it on with the last album! The blue one!" she cheerfully requested as she opened the last album only to be greeted with my baby picture exposing my butt.

I gulped in embarassment, I don't think I need to show her this pictures. I covered my face as a sign of cringe.

Monika laughed nevertheless. "This is so cuuuute, baby Rex pictures being carried by Rex's mom!" She kept squealing while flipping the pages, I don't really understand how she find these adorable.

She looked at the pictures starting with me as a baby getting carried by mom and dad, my first ever birthday with them and with an icing of the cake all over my face. Monika enjoyed it as she kept flipping the pages until a certain pattern caught her attention.

"Is it just me, or once you grew older and older, I never noticed your dad being on the pictures?" Monika pointed out. "What happened to your family?"

I stared blank for a bit processing everything that's going on in my mind. She finally hit my core, my personal life and my being. But since we are talking about my family album this time, there's no point to avoid sharing stuff with her.

"Uhm, Rex?" Monika called. "Ahaha, it's okay if you don't want to tell..."

"No, remember when I told you that I will be open to you anytime?" I asked as Monika only nodded slightly in agreement. I let out a sigh.

"You see, I never really grew up in a healthy family," I started to tell. "Everytime when I was young, rising voices of my parents arguing is what I only hear. I am used to this back then, and I never even bothered stopping them because I think I'm powerless and I'm a naive child."

"Dad finally gone mad, he decided to leave the two of us alone, and filed a divorce. The aftermath of Dad leaving never really made anything better for the two of us. We battled financial crisis to the point that my mom would let me drop school at a very young age. That is until Mom found a wealthy widower and decided to live with him. As for me though, I lived away from her and her new life but instead I was under custody of my aunt," I said as I began sniffing and sobbing.

I flipped the pages until I reached the pictures of myself with my aunt and her kids.

"Mom with the help of my stepdad's wealth gave me funds for me to go to school, and to pay for my aunt to take care of me. I was really pissed off by the fact that she decided to leave me alone and enjoy her wealthy life by herself," I started clenching my fists. "That's... that's why, I decided to stop talking to her even though she gives me money and I considered my aunt as my real parent and family... " I continued sulking and let out a cry.

"Rex..." Monika consoled.

"You know what's worse? When I talked to her about me taking Multimedia Arts in college, she refused!" I shouted angrily as I punched my bed a lot of times. "She said that if I don't took up law, or nursing, or engineering and continued with my 'silly' dream of mine as a photographer, she will not support me..."

"I accepted her consequences, and I went out to get a job to support myself for college, and never once in my life I regret it!" I firmly said. "I would never consider her as my family that's what I took a step ahead and let me do what I want."

I looked at Monika crying with me with extreme worry on her face. I never seen her like this, so lonely, so caring, she is just so sweet. She hugged me tightly, this one is different from before, this is not a hug of excitement or happiness... this is a hug of...

Care.

"Rex, I feel really sad about you," Monika consoled. "Now I understand you feeling alone, I could give you all the hugs I need just to make you feel better... If you feel bad, just hit me up, I'll always be there with you," Monika cried as she buries her face on my shoulder.

"No need of that Monika, I'm very happy right now, I feel like my past doesn't matter anymore..." I remarked with teary eyes.

"Are you sure?" Monika asked for confirmation.

"Yes, yes I am!" I responded.

We sat like that for a long time, letting our tears and thoughts go away and meditate for a bit.

I lighten up my mood once again, as I stood up from my bed and started grabbing something from my shelf.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Monika asked.

"Ah, here it is," I said while I grabbed a red photo album. I placed them in the bed for Monika to see.

"So there is more?" Monika excitingly asked. "Let's see what's inside!"

After Monika opened the album, her excited face went down to disappointment real quick.

"There's nothing in here, Rex!" Monika said. "Don't be ridiculous, especially at this time," Monika pouted.

I placed a finger on Monika's lips to hush her. "A-a-ah! You see, this album is not for us to look for pictures... It's for us to fill pictures of ourselves in here!"

Monika looked in surprise as she quickly turned down my offer. "B-but Rex! I'm camera shy!" she said in embarassment.

"So you mean, you don't want pictures of us?" I sadly asked.

"No! NO!" Monika answered quickly. "Actually, that's a really fun idea!"

"Of course! I'll bring you everywhere, I'll let you know more of my reality, I'll let you experience the way everybody enjoys this world! Monika, this is now your reality, too!" I expressly said.

Monika started shedding another tear, "Rex, I'm really glad, glad to have you and be with you. Please picture me with you!" Monika emotionally stated.

I let out a huge smile as a sign of approval. Monika lets out a sweet smile, too. Monika started to yawn, afterwards.

"It's really been a long day, huh?" Monika stated. "Let's get some sleep!" she added as she stretches her arms.

"It really is," I yawned as well. We started bringing back the albums to our shelf, and afterwards turned off the lights and went on to bed... quite awkwardly.

With the odd experience, we lied down back to back of each other. My thoughts wandered about how I shared my past and my experiences with her, it felt relieving. I never thought it would feel good to let out your anger, your joy, your loneliness to the ones you love. Monika is a special type of a company to me, she is really wise, and caring, and understanding. If something happens to me, I would not hesitate to tell her about it. After all, she'll always be there supporting anytime anyday.

While I'm deep on my thoughts, I felt Monika nudging me.

"Rex, I'm tired... But I can't sleep," Monika stated like a baby. I started turning to face her and hugged her.

"If you want a hug, you could just ask for it!" I calmly said. I noticed Monika's eyes widened and felt that her heartbeat went faster. "Does it feel better?"

"Y-yes... it's cozy, it's definitely better," Monika answered timidly. "Good night!" she whispered. She returned the hug.

"Good night," I whispered back.


	8. Weekend Wanderers

Chapter 8: Weekend Wanderers

Saturday Morning.

I just woke up and I'm currently brushing my teeth in preparation for another bountiful day. This might be one of the most satisfying weekend I ever had for a very long time. The owner was too generous to give us a huge bonus given the significant improvement on the performance of our company. We also don't have any weekend tasks assigned to our company, as well. Most importantly, I'll be hanging out a lot this weekend with the person I really adore.

Last night was the most heartwarming night I had in my life. I've always been a secret keeper type of person, but I managed to let out and share my past with her. I felt like we were a bunch of little chicks crying for food last night, but nevertheless, it was amazing and bizarre.

I gargled and looked closely into my eyes in the mirror, it's still reddish. Damn, I really shed a lot of tears last night. I shrugged as I placed back my brush on its case and wiped my face with my towel. I heard Monika come out of the shower room just behind me.

Monika went out of the shower graciously with a towel wrapped tightly in her body and in her head. I felt the hot steam of water come out from the door as she goes out. She looked at my dumb face, "Well, it's your turn now, ahaha~"

"Ahh... Yes, of course, thanks," I came back to my senses as I let out a small chuckle. "The shower room sure is steamy right now, you really prefer hot baths," I remarked.

"I sure am, warm baths is one of my favorite things to do in the morning," Monika answered sweetly. "And oh, by the way, have you finally picked the clothes that I may wear for today?"

Once I almost stepped inside the shower room, I answered, "Sure am! It's already laid out in the bedroom, luckily enough, I found the denim pants that are too small for me to wear. That might be a good fit for you," I said while scratching my cheek with a finger. "And uhh... hope it suits you well," I added.

"It's okay! I mean, we are going out today mainly for clothes shopping right?" Monika commented.

"Uhh yeah..." I answered monotonous.

"Then we should also consider shopping for my undergarments," Monika advised. "I can't really wear the same one over and over again right? And I can't even borrow those things from you, ahaha~" she added.

"Ahh... yeahhh, sure a...anything for you, Monika," I stuttered and blushed. Monika simply smiled in response. Jeez, how can she be open on personal and hygienic matters? Then I remembered, yeahhh... we're a couple alright.

After my silly thoughts, Monika left the bathroom as I entered the shower room just to give myself a nice and warm morning shower.

* * *

Ahhh, that was really nice. I stepped out of the shower room with my towel wrapped from the waist down. I quickly scruffed my hair with a facetowel to easily dry it up. What's Monika up to right now? Did my casual outfit suits her well? I might check it out.

"Hey Monika, how's the outfit going?" I said while I'm walking out from the bathroom to see what she looks like.

Monika looked back at me and lets out a faint blush. "Umm, I don't really know Rex, what do you think?"

I observed Monika from afar. It looks really good! She's wearing a white t-shirt with a surfboard marked on it, it's tucked in and mostly covered by a denim jacket,that wasn't really too big for her. She's also rocking that black belt and the slightly tattered jeans. I must say, she looks good in a boyish outfit. Something that I'm really surprised at, considering she has that cute face of hers.

"I must say Rex, your fashion sense is really good, what do you think of me wearing these?" Monika asked.

"Well, thanks but you should really change your hairstyle..." I suggested. "Maybe remove that huge poofy ribbon on your head and comb your hair straight down," I added.

Monika frowned a bit, "So you want me to remove this ribbon? I always go anywhere with my ribbon on my head, I love this so much..." Monika stated.

"Well, I am only suggesting that. You're really famous in my reality too you know," I said convincingly. "I'll comb it for you if you want..." I inched closer as Monika completely raised her hands forward to block me.

"Hey hey, stay where you are Rex," she shrieked as I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "You're soaked right now, and you really should get dressed first... I can do it by myself don't worry..." she quickly added.

Oh yeah, I am naked, how can I be so clueless! Anyways, I quickly followed her demands as I left her alone and grabbed my clothes to get dressed.

"Welp, this doesn't seem that bad," I said so to myself while I'm folding the sleeves of my checkered polo. Then, I fixed the belt of my jeans, too. I lightly sprayed some perfume to my body and fixed my hair afterwards. While I'm packing my things and preparing my camera, I decided to check Monika and see what changed so far.

"Hey Mo-" I paused suddenly as my eyes met the new look of Monika. Holy cow! She looked so different! With her ribbon placed down on the desk, and her really long straight hair flowing down so graciously, combined with that outfit, she completely looks like a stranger, if it weren't for those green eyes. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as Monika noticed me staring at her with an astonished face.

"So how do I look like right now?" Monika firmly stated. "I, myself thought that I looked really different and its strange, ahaha~" Monika joked.

I can't even utter any words right now, I'm so amused and speechless.

"Rex, stop making me feel anxious," Monika said softly yet sadly.

I snapped, "No! I was just really astonished at your new look, especially with your hair flowing down smoothly..."

Monika looked away and blushed for a bit. "Thank you Rex, you also look really gorgeous with that outfit, it makes me happy!" Monika remarked as a wide grin formed on my face. "By the way, what do you mean by 'I'm famous in this world?'" Monika asked seriously.

"Huh? You weren't aware about it?" I asked confused.

"I mean, I know I'm from a video game but am I really that famous?" Monika asked.

"Monika! You're more famous than you think! Lots and lots of people played Doki Doki Literature Club and it was even well-known and widespread on the social media," I informed. "It's trending on the internet for months, and its popularity was acknowledged even by top gaming websites online!" I continued. "It's just that... I don't want you to be easily recognized and become a topic on the whole internet, that your exposure will distance us from each other," I worrily said.

Monika just stared at me and began to smile and blush, "Am I really that well-known here, ahaha, I should really be careful then," she commented immaturely but went back from her original serious mood. "It's sad to hear that my fame would distance us from each other..." Monika closed her eyes in worry, as she wears a ball cap on her head. "If a change of myself is what you want, then I suggest that you should give me a different name!"

"Not a bad idea!" I beamed up. "Monika is a really good name, I don't really want to change it, but we have to, to avoid suspicions," I commented.

"Then why not pick a name that is not far from what I have now," Monika suggested.

"Okay, that's good enough, let's deconstruct Monika and alter it," I said.

"Okay!" Monika responded as she began to mumble some names. I can't even think of a good one myself, Monique, that's too near, Mocha, nah that's too cheesy, Nica, hmm not really a fan of it, Dominica, sounds ridiculous. Come on Rex, just think a name and just do it.

I looked around at the room, and saw a shoebox with a swift. Hmmm, Nike? Nike, Nike, Ni... Nikki! That's pretty cute and it somehow is still fitting.

"Monika, I finally thought one," I said energetically.

"Me too!" Monika also stated.

"How about Nikki?" we said in unison. We started laughing out loud.

"Seems like that's a yes to me!" I expressly said.

"You're not wrong, Rex!" Monika agreed, or should I call her Nikki on narrations too? I don't know, maybe if I introduce her to someone instead.

"So Nikki, are you ready to spend the weekend with me?" I asked while offering my arm to her.

"Okay Rex, let's have a nice weekend!" she raised her right hand as her left arm linked it to my right arm. We cheered in unison as we left the apartment room.

* * *

After a few moments, Monika and I ride on a cab all the way to the train station. I am gazing at the window cab then suddenly, Monika nudged me and started to whisper.

"Hey Rex, didn't you mention me one time that you have a motorbike, why don't we use it simply to go to the mall?" Monika asked with a hand beside her mouth.

"I actually thought about that in the first place," I answered. "But, it wouldn't be really efficient if I grabbed lots of shopping bags while riding a motorcycle, plus the best shopping malls in this town is pretty far," I reasoned.

"Oh... I've never thought about that, ahaha~" Monika smiled. "This town seems pretty nice and urbanized, right?" Monika stated while gazing at the windows seeing all the tall buildings and lots of people walking on the streets .

"It sure is!" I agreed. I unzipped my backpack and grabbed my camera and focused it on the lively city view from the cab. Monika looked at me picking my camera up, and began to speak.

"You sure bring your camera everywhere, huh?" Monika remarked.

Once I took a shot of the city,I answered, "What would a photographer be without his camera?" I asked rhetorically. I pointed the camera to Monika as she quickly covered the lens with her palms and screamed lightly.

"Rex, don't point that thing to me so sudden!" Monika squealed.

"Come on Monika, are you really that shy to the camera?" I asked.

She puts her hands away from the camera as she looks away and blushed, "Not... not really, but okay, just don't take pictures of me without my con-"

SNAP!

Monika's eyes widened as the camera flashed so sudden. I laughed at her reaction as she furiously tries to get the camera from me as I took it away from her reach. Monika's body pressed on to mine as she still reaches the camera from my hand.

"Kyah! Rex! Stop embarrassing me!" Monika fumed as I continued teasing her.

"Why, I wouldn't show this to anyone though, and this is my first shot of you, shouldn't you be happy," I teased.

"Rex!" Monika inched closer too sudden our nose ended up touching each other and her chin landed on my chest. Monika paused on her tantrums while I paused with my teasing. I noticed the red blush on her cheeks and her eyes started to relax. I can feel her heart beat faster and stronger from her chest. She began closing her eyes as her lips slowly start to approach mine. I also started to close my eyes to accept the action.

Suddenly, the cab stopped moving, and the law of inertia broke our first kiss attempt, which sent Monika almost flying from her seat.

"Oops, I'm sorry Ma'am, sir, but we are here on the train station," the cab driver apologized.

"Hey! At least be more careful when decelerating!" I fumed as Monika shuts me down.

"It's okay Mr. Taxi Cab Driver, thanks for bringing us here!" Monika sincerely thanked as we both left the cab awkwardly.

We glanced at each other, and quickly blushed and started walking, trying to not to notice the presence of each other. I then grabbed the train tickets, and shortly, the train arrived while Monika and I took a ride on the train, still not noticing each other.

* * *

Once we are inside the train, sitting, I continued gazing on the window and took some good shots from the view. Monika is also gazing at the window not uttering even a single word.

"So... Monika, about earlier..." I stated. "I'm very sorry for taking pictures of you unconsciously, I just really want to..."

I paused as Monika's finger shushed my lips. "It's fine by me, I don't really have a problem about it, you're a photographer aren't you, I won't stop you from doing what you love the most," Monika said dearingly as my heart finally cools down by all these pressure.

"Monika..." I said worrily.

"So how many stations do we need to pass to get there?" Monika asked.

"Just three," I answered. "Once we get down there, we can easily walk to the mall and start shopping," I continued. "It's faster to get there by riding on a train than taking the bus."

"Yay! I'm so excited on our first date, Rex! It really makes me happy to travel the town together with you!" Monika cheered.

"I am too, Monika... I am too," I responded. "And uhh... About earlier before we get down the cab..."

Monika got embarassed real fast as she lowered her cap to somehow cover her face. "I'm very sorry, I got carried away," Monika apologized.

"Awww Monika, stop acting like Yuri, okay?" I said. "After all, we are on a date right now, remember?"

"Yeah, but I should've handled the situation better... I shouldn't be quick on things or you might think I'm weird or something," she remarked.

"Well, I got really excited actually," I said casually.

"Then maybe we can do it on another time, ahaha~" Monika giggled. I just blushed in embarrassment as the train stopped on the station that we need to go.

* * *

Lots of people started leaving the train including Monika and I. We left the train station merrily with Monika linking her arm into mine. As we approach the mall, we were astounded by the amount of people going in and out to and from the mall.

"Look at these people Rex! It's like there's a festival here!" Monika exclaimed. "I've never seen a very lively environment in a long time, this is refreshing."

"Yeah, I wonder why," I said confused. "Last time I shopped here, it's not as crowded as it was now. Grab on tight, Monika."

"Okay!" Monika cheered as she tightened her hold on my arm, resting her head in my shoulder while we are walking.

Our eyes widened as we read the sign erected in front of the mall.

'SALE 50% OFF'

"What a great coincidence!" I commented and Monika nodded in agreement. "We can buy more clothes, and more items!"

"Can't we be any more luckier?" Monika rhetorically stated. She lets go of my arm and started running towards the mall. I am quickly caught off guard as I called her.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called.

"Come on Rex! Let's wander around!" Monika childishly said.

"Sure, but don't run around, I don't want you to get lost!" I worried.

After roaming around the mall, we finally got it to the clothes store, Monika can't stop being hyper and energetic and I'm just following her everywhere she goes, trying to keep up.

"Damn it Monika, I'm getting exhausted let me breathe for a while," I said while panting.

"But we are here now Rex!" Monika positively responded. "Let's start buying some clothes for us."

"Good Morning Ma'am, Good Morning Sir! Are you here to buy new clothes?" a saleslady asked. I looked at her with a bored face. I never liked talking to salespersons.

"Yes! We are! What's your best outfits for us?" Monika energetically asked as I simply facepalmed.

"You can try our blouses, Ma'am and if you're not into blouses, our sweatshirts are top quality designed," the saleslady politely answered as she scurried to the blouse section and started flipping blouses. Monika eagerly followed, I followed, too.

"Pick one here, Ma'am," the saleslady politely requested.

"Oohhh, I like this one!" Monika commented as she picked the green blouse with a tie on its waistline.

"Nice choice, it fits perfectly with your eyes," I simply commented as Monika is flattered by my statement.

"Really? I should try it out!" Monika said happily.

"Follow me, Ma'am, here's the dressing room," the saleslady butted in as Monika and I followed her directions.

"Okay, I'll try it out Rex, tell me what you think, ahaha~" Monika said then I answered with a thumbs up and a smile.

* * *

After a few moments, Monika came out from the dressing room wearing the elegant blouse that she is wearing. My jaw dropped in amazement.

"What do you think?" Monika asked.

"You look perfect," the saleslady commented as I nodded in approval.

I quickly snatched my camera and focused it on her, "Come on, smile and pose for the camera!" I commanded.

"Huh, wait up!" Monika halted but shortly after, she posed forming a heart with her hands and beams a very wonderful and angelic smile.

"Aaaahh! So cuuuteee~" I commented after I took a shot. "You're so photogenic!" I continued to fawn.

Monika blushed, "Thank you Rex, ahaha... I'll buy this one," Monika commented with satisfaction. I am really happy for her.

"If you liked that outfit, you should try out these," the saleslady requested while holding two other blouses in her hands. Jeez, how fast are these people?

"No thank you, we'll look for others," Monika politely rejected as we left the saleslady alone, and I simply just followed.

While Monika and I are walking on the clothes store, lots and lots of salespersons started to come after us one after another. It is probably because undoubtedly Monika has a figure of a model, and they want to test outfits for her to wear.

"Try our necklace, Ma'am, try our new release of clothes, try our hats," all these obnoxious salespersons stated as Monika simply rejected things she doesn't find of interest.

Monika tried different style of clothes: turtleneck sweaters, sweatshirts, ordinary shirts, cardigans, shoulderless tops, crop tops,skirts of all lenghts, sneakers, slippers, boots, all of these magically suited her well. The satisfaction of my eyes and the salespersons too reached its peak.

After countless hours of Monika talking with these guys, wearing clothes that find her interest, and me taking pictures of her, we finally took a break by sitting on one bench there as she started getting tired by this cycle.

"I'm really impressed by the variety of clothes you can see in this store," Monika remarked. "The amount of people buying clothes here also amazes me as well."

"It's true, but salespersons always chase after you than any other customers," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired from all their offers, they keep on offering ne things that I don't even like," Monika sighed. "I know! Why don't you buy clothes for yourself as well?!" Monika suggested.

"We simply went here to buy clothes for you, I don't need no new clothes," I answered.

"Come on Rex, we can buy couple shirts! So that the world will know we are a pair, wouldn't that be cute~" Monika informed.

I smiled with the thought which left me no choice but to agree, "Fine, if that makes you happy, I'm happy too," I gently stated.

"Aww Rex, you're so considerate!" Monika said as she started hugging me with care. I smiled.

Doing Monika's request, I just realized how difficult it is to try different clothes in a short span of time. Now I understand why Monika gets tired of this situation. We found lots of cute couple shirts, some have cute characters in them, some are matching designs, and some are complimentary statement shirts. Monika was eager in trying them out, and I must say, I'm really eager, too.

Once we finished and picked our ideal shirts to wear sometime, Monika dragged me to the underwear section of the store. As she started looking at undergarments that caught her interest.

"Uhh... Monika, I don't think I should be here shopping with you..." I remarked.

"Don't be shy Rex, we're a couple now right, we even live together!" Monika argued.

"Yeah, but wasn't shopping for undergarments supposed to be personal?" I asked.

"We won't take long here, I'll just pick maybe a few, then let's pay for all the things we picked... Do you think this bra looks good on me?" Monika joked as I blushed uncontrollably, "Ahaha~ I'm just teasing."

After that awkward underwear shopping, we finally got to the cashier, paid for the clothes, and ended up taking home 13 shopping bags which consists of tops, skirts, shoes, underwears, and other accessories. It took a huge amount of money from me, that my 150% bonus that the owner gave me was gone in a poof, which leaves me to my basic salary again. Well, sacrifices must be made for the one you love, at least I made her happy, that's what matters.

* * *

We decided to divide the shopping bags to carry home. Monika carried 4 while I carried the rest. Upon leaving the store, Monika started roaming her eyes everywhere as she beamed up and looked at me.

"Huh, Monika? What's going on?" I asked.

"I found a nice place for us to eat, come on let's go!" Monika requested. As she started approaching the cafe quickly.

"Slow down, Monika! I'm grabbing a lot," I said while I started to follow.

We entered the cafe that Monika requested, the ambiance of thr cafe was very heartwarming. The place looks simple, but it feels customer friendly in here, and the decorations are cute and fresh. We sat on the seat near the window to keep an eye on the beautiful view outside.

"I love this place," I remarked. "It's my first time here, and I could feel that I would enjoy my time and the foods here."

"I agree! Once we entered the mall, the presence of this cafe attracted me... That's when I realized this would be a good place for our first date, ahaha~" Monika added.

"Oh Monika, your tastes are really top notch," I commented. "So, what would you like to eat today?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think I'll be having a cheesecake and a hot coffee to compliment it!" Monika said.

"Coffee? Do you really crave coffee that much?" I asked.

"Yes!" Monika answered enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to try coffee, and finally I got the chance today!"

"Okay! That's nice to hear!" I said as I called the waiter to tell our orders. Once we ordered our requested food, I grabbed my camera to look at the pictures I captured today. What did I order, you may ask? Just some chocolate bread with a coffee, as well.

I plugged my earphones to my ear as I began to skim around my pictures. Almost all of them include pictures of Monika with changing outfits. I am smiling by simply looking at the pictures, Monika is a real model! She looks good in all of these, a real photogenic. I'll never hesitate to keep taking pictures of her. My camera, my canvas; my angles, my paintbrush; my dear Monika, my model; I adore the art of photography!

Once I am done looking at the camera, I notice Monika, gazing at me, smiling with her hands supporting her chin, bobbing her head side to side. She stopped for a bit and started asking me questions. I unplugged one earphone from my single ear.

"Oh Rex, I was just wondering, what kind of music are you listening to, right now?" she asked. "You seem to be at peace, while looking at my pictures again, ahaha~"

"Oh, this? This is chillstep! I listen to eletronic music when I'm tired and finding some moment to relax!" I informed.

"Chillstep, I've never heard of that!" Monika said.

"Here, try listening to what I am listening right now," I suggested offering my other eraplugs to her as she accepted it and placed it to her ear.

"Wow, this is so calm and soothing," Monika said in a relaxing tone.

"It sure is, would you like to listen to other music?" I asked.

"No,it's wonderful!" Monika dejected. "Rex, have you heard of the sound of subliminals?" Monika calmly asked. The waiter placed our orders in our tables,as Monika and I thanked the waiter for good service.

"Subliminals?" I went back to the topic. "No, I have no idea, why did you ask."

"In someway chillstep reminded me of subliminals," Monika answered. "Subliminals are basically a bunch of calm noises designed to grant listeners wishes by simply listening to them for a long amount of time," Monika informed with her finger pointing up. "For example, changing eye colors, enhancing body features, getting their crush fall in love with them, etc."

"That's interesting," I mumbled. "But does it really work?"

"It does! Seeing some of my friends try it, it really worked!" Monika answered.

"Wait, really? How does that even work?" I took a bite of the chocolate bread that I ordered and Monika took a bite of her cheesecake, too.

"Mmm, delicious!" Monika beamed. "Anyways, back to the topic, subliminals have certain frequencies inside it, designed to trigger a person's subconscious. In addition, since the sounds are abstract, it passes through your conscious mind and affects your subconscious mind believing that it is true!" Monika explained. "I actually tried doing it to myself, but it doesn't work for me, maybe I've never listened enough, or I'm doing something wrong," Monika sighed.

"I don't actually get the point of your explanation, but since you've tried it to yourself, what did you wished for?" I simply asked rhetorically. "You're perfect in my eyes, dear... I don't want to see changes in your physical body, I love and adore every single piece of you!" I stated firm and sweetly.

The customers around us started giggling, they might overheard my compliments. I was instantly flushed, as Monika who was about to take another bite of cheesecake paused and giggled while looking at me.

"That's too cheesy!~" Monika responded. "More than this cheesecake will ever give, ahaha, I might call you cheesecake from now on."

I was simply drowned by embarrassment, and I can't even speak a word. Few moments later, I simply laughed it off, and pinched Monika on her cheek, on how cute she is, and she simply held my hand in return.

"Whatever you call me, I'll appreciate it!" I responded cooly. Monika stood up from her seat, and looked at me endearingly.

"Okay cheesecake! I'll be going to the restroom, I'll be right back!" Monika said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you here," I said.

Monika went to the restroom full of joy, she's obviously too happy she can't hide it. I stood up to my seat to arrange the shopping bags to get things checked before we leave. While I am arranging them, I noticed a person hug me tightly from behind.

"Oh my god, I finally found you! It's been 6 years! You've grown up so much!" a person with a squeaky voice stated excitingly.

I looked back to see a short girl with a short and orange hair. She looks familiar, but I can't point who she is.

"Excuse me, but who are you, miss?" I asked politely.

"Stop joking Rex, it's me Clarice! Your bestie!" she answered energetically.

I beamed a big smile, as I was ecstatic on things that are happening! "Oh my god, it really is you, you've changed a lot," I said returning her warm embrace excitedly.

Once I looked at the side, I noticed Monika looking at us with a sad and shocked face.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Thanks for almost 30 follows, I can't thank you more for enjoying my story. Peace out! Love ya guys._


	9. My Childhood Friend, Clarice

Chapter 9: My Childhood Friend, Clarice

"Wait, l-let me explain," I nervously stuttered as Monika continued to stare with distraught. I gently pushed Clarice's embrace as I beckoned Monika to come and join us two.

"Hmm..?" Clarice gave us a confused yet interested look. "Could it be Rex? Could she be your girlfriend?"

Monika awkwardly approached us. Moving her feet inch-by-inch slowly until she gets close grabbing my arm tightly. "Mo-monika…" I whispered while Monika continued to give a cold and sad look.

"Yes, you're not mistaken, ahaha," I loudly answered back Clarice's question as I gave her a confident laugh.

"Oh my, you really did change quite a lot, Rex," Clarice proudly said while giggling. "Though, we haven't met for quite a long time, I am not really surprised you have a girlfriend considering you are almost at your twenties, ahahaha," Clarice stated joyously.

"Oi, what are you implying?" I sarcastically chuckled.

"Come on, it was a compliment Rex, ahaha," Clarice answered back.

"Uhm, excuse me guys, you're blocking the way," a random customer butted in through our conversation. We then realized that we three are awkwardly standing beside our table and we didn't even notice that we are blocking the way of the customers in this area. Quite embarrassed, I invited the two to come sit and start to have a discussion, in which Clarice lightheartedly agreed and Monika silently obeying my request.

"Hey Monika, don't be shy against Clarice, she is a really kind girl," I whispered to her in which Monika responded with a light nod.

"Don't worry Rex, it's okay, haha," Monika answered with a smile but even though she is smiling I can see the sadness in her face.

The three of us silently looked at each other. Monika and I were seated side-by-side while Clarice on the other hand is in front of Monika while the shopping bags we have acquired were on her side. To end this unending awkwardness surrounding the atmosphere, Clarice started to clear her throat and began to chat with the weirdly silent Monika.

"So, uhh… since we don't know each other yet, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other, ahaha," Clarice cheerfully stated.

"Ah, right, ahaha, how can I forget," Monika stated with a cheerful tone. "My name is Mo-"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, and abruptly continued what Monika should say, "Her name is Nikki, ehehehehe," I said. "Sorry Monika bur didn't you forget what your name was supposed to be?" I whispered to her with Monika giving me a quite a disapproving glare.

"Huh, Rex what are you doing, I'm trying to have a conversation with your girlfriend, you don't need to cover her mouth and steal the whole introduction to yourself…" Clarice commented.

I gently let go of my hand off of Monika's lips as Monika began reforming her composure. "Ah, that was quite a delicious candy you gave me Rex," Monika lied.

I began chuckling nervously, "Ah.. ahaha... haha… glad you enjoyed it," I stated… What kind of stupid lie is that.

"What? Feeding her candy with your hand while she is in a middle of a conversation, you guys are such weirdos, ahahahaha," Clarice commented while blurting out a hysterical laugh. "Ah, I'm sorry guys, I just never saw a relationship this weird, oh pardon me," she said while wiping the tears coming out of her eyes from laughing. Monika and I certainly aren't pleased but we chuckled along.

"I'm going to get some beverages to enjoy our conversation, what would you guys like?" Monika asked politely.

"Ah, Nikki, I guess an orange juice would be fine," I answered.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Clarice also answered politely. "I think you don't need to bring some beverages, I just want to have a chat with both of you here," Clarice suggested.

"Don't worry, it won't take long," Monika calmly responded as she left the table and went to the counter, leaving Clarice and I alone on the table.

As I glanced over to the counter, the queue is somehow really long, Monika should have agreed to Clarice's suggestion.

"Hey Rex!" Clarice called for my attention. "I find your girlfriend a little bit weird but she's cheerful and interesting, I like her," Clarice kindly commented.

"Haha, thank you, she is one of a kind, I'm telling you," I responded back. That is actually true, despite not knowing what's in Monika's mind right now, she is definitely unique to all of the girls I've met before. She is down for every challenges, quick witted, wise, good looking, extremely cheerful, and especially, she is really understanding. I know it's been only about 3 days since Monika and I crossed paths or should I say crossed realities, but these traits are imminent for such a short time. I might be one of the luckiest guy right now and I can feel it.

My nose started to ache as Clarice tightly pinched it. "Ow, ow, ow, hey what gives!?" I instinctively shouted.

Clarice sighed as she began to speak, "Rex, still the same as ever, always a daydreamer, we should chat a lot today, I have so many interesting things to talk about and you should tell me what's going on to your life as well," Clarice exclaimed.

"Ahahaha, I guess you're right. 6 years fly so fast, eh?" I reminisced. "It felt like it was just a few months since your family moved from a far away town, I kinda missed you, you know?" I calmly said.

"Awww, Rex missed me ahaha," Clarice flirtatiously stated as she began pinching my cheeks. I yelped in pain.

I grabbed Clarice's wrist to stop the pinching as I smirked to her, "Hey now, looks like someone hasn't changed a bit either, still the same Ms. Touchy-feely," I retorted as we simultaneously laughed.

"Hey now, that nickname doesn't sound so good, Rex," Clarice commented as she continued laughing.

While we are in the middle of a quite hilarious conversation, I noticed Monika carrying three cups of beverages. She is holding them tightly with her two hands as she slowly approached our table trying not to spill the juice. I began scratching my head while observing Monika, why didn't she get a tray?

I cut off my conversation with Clarice to meet Monika. "Hey Nikki, mind if I helped you out there?" I called her.

She looked back in surprise as she began walking faster, "Ah, I can do this by myself Rex, don't worry!" Monika answered as she approaches us.

I let out a sigh and left my table to help her out even though she refused, "Oh come on Nikki, I'll help you anyway," I said while I stood off, I heard a soft giggle from Clarice as I drew near Monika.

Monika continued to refuse for help as she shoved the cups away from me, "I told you I can do-" Monika gets cut off as she accidentally dropped one cup away from her, making the cup fly through Clarice's lap and therefore spilling the juice on her thighs. Wow, this scene couldn't be more cliche…

"AAAHHH" Clarice shrieked as Monika and I started to panic. "It's so c-cold…." Clarice continued as she started shaking her legs.

Monika's eyes drew larger, "Ahhh, I'm really sorry Miss, I'm so so so sorry, let me clean that up for you," Monika worriedly said.

"Ah Nikki, this wasn't your fault, I tried messing up your balance, I should be sorry instead," I blurted out, shamelessly taking the blame.

"Ahaha," Clarice began to giggle. "Oh you two, you're just so cute when you are worried, I'm fine, I really am," Clarice resumed.

"A-a-are you sure?" I stuttered.

"Y-yes haha, let's go take a seat and have a talk," she courteously answered.

"Okay," I muttered with a pouted face as I glanced at Monika letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh goodness gracious," I whispered to myself.

After dealing about the mess that just happened awhile ago, Monika finally spoke up and started the conversation.

"Okay everyone, let's start the conversation once again," Monika beamed with a lighthearted smile. "My name is Nikki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Monika greeted cheerfully.

As soon as Monika started introducing, the atmosphere began to shift 180 degrees, it became more lively and it completely dumped the awkward aura that was once started when we three first met each other. I let out a soft smile and Clarice is quite shocked but showed a smile in return.

"Well then, my name is Clarice, nice meeting you too Nikki," Clarice greeted back with a smile as she patted Monika's delicate little head in which Monika smiled in return.

"Clarice?" Monika started to stare at the ceiling thinking about something. She then looked at me, "Could she be the childhood friend that you were talking about, Rex?" Monika asked curiously.

"Ahaha, that's right," I laughed. Monika has quite a strong memory as she can remember anything about that night, that made me genuinely happy.

"Oh really, Rex mentioned me to you, that's great," Clarice cheerfully commented. "I wonder what he is telling you about me."

"Well, a lot of good things, ahaha," Monika answered. "Things like being his childhood best friend, and how he missed you so much, and uhh… thank you for making Rex happy."

"Oh really, no problem, haha, and that's so cute of you, Rex," she cooed as she began pinching my cheek once again making me somehow blush. I looked at Monika to see her reaction but she is just there observing with a smile, hmmm Monika is quite mature about this stuff.

"So uhh Clarice," Monika butted in as Clarice finally removed her hands against my cheeks, "Do you like _hanging out?"_ Monika asked.

"Hanging out, huh? Well, I like to go to parks, shops, and travel everywhere as long as my budget can take me," Clarice innocently answered.

"That's great!" Monika replied. "I'd like to go with you sometime, that would be real fun, right?! Of course alongside Rex, hahaha," Monika joyously invited Clarice as Clarice answered excitedly.

I'm glad these two were having a fun time together, the two girls that make my life happier meeting together and enjoying this time. Ah, I'm so happy to have them right here, right now. Monika and my childhood friend together, how delightful.

Wait a second.

Monika and my childhood friend.

Wasn't this combination quite familiar before?

Monika and my childhood friend.

Monika's fork accidentally slipped down the table as she tried to pick it up. "Oh sorry my bad, ahaha," Monika said.

"Oh my, Nikki, you really are pretty clumsy, ahaha, it's too cute," Clarice commented.

Once Monika grabbed the fork she then abruptly impaled the fork down to the table. The fork was about to hit Clarice's hand but fortunately she avoided it without even noticing.

"What are you doing Nikki, you're pretty weird today? Why did you impale the table with a fork?" Clarice worriedly asked.

I felt a thunder zapped through my head. I knew it. Was Monika being jealous about me and Clarice? I almost forgot, Monika is a possessive girl. Man, how could I be this dense, at this point, I might be as stupid as that game protagonist.

Gah! I should've known sooner, I must put an end to this. I started extending my arm behind Monika, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Monika started blushing as she looked up to me.

I began to clear my throat.

"So uhm, Clarice… can I ask you a question?" I asked with a cold voice.

"Huh? Sure, what is it, Rex?" Clarice continued her cheerful tone as she asked me back.

"You mentioned that you've been looking for me, but what really is the purpose of you finding me here?" I seriously asked.

"Oh wow, what's with the tone, Rex? Ahaha…" she answered nervously.

"Just answer it."

Clarice started moving uncomfortably as she began blushing like a tomato, "Well you see Rex," she began extending her right arm in front of us. "The reason I've been looking for you for so long is because…"

Upon extending her arm, Monika and I noticed a precious shiny thing on her finger.

"A ring…?" Monika curiously commented.

"I just wanted to let you know guys, that I'm finally getting married." Clarice answered my question with tears falling from her eyes.

Monika and I were overwhelmingly shocked and surprised. So surprised that we unconscionably blurted out loud…

"WHAAAAATT?"

* * *

 _Author's notes_

 _So I'm back haha… Sorry for giving you guys an unreasonably long delay, but I promise I will continue building up my story more. Updates, however, might not be as often as back when I started the first few chapters. I hope you guys understand. Thanks :)_

 _#BewareOfForks_


	10. An Invitation

Chapter 10: An Invitation

"Y-YOU'RE GETTING M-M-MARRIED?" Monika and I both shrieked. Our screams were loud enough to create another scene inside the cafe.

"Ehehe, yes you heard it right!" Clarice cheerfully responded.

The entire cafe overheard it as they began clapping once hearing the shocking news while most of the customers responded with congratulations. Clarice's face turned bright red as she completely covered her face with her hands, and shaking her head aggressively.

"Ah, everyone heard it, it's so embarrassing," Clarice fumed.

"Don't be too shy about it, congratulations!" Monika consoled while approaching and hugging Clarice tightly. I only stared in awe, speechless on what I've heard.

"Aww, thank you Nikki, I still can't believe it myself, ahaha," Clarice said.

"Wow! This is really big news!" I uttered and I still cannot believe it. Although, Clarice is always this sweet and kind girl I knew during my childhood, hearing her getting married makes me feel a bit too proud and myself. She's pretty young as well!

"...so how long have you been engaged?" I continued.

"A-almost two months," Clarice answered. "I know it's almost recent but I still can't contain myself even though months have passed."

Monika's interest on the situation suddenly peaked as she began interrogating Clarice regarding the upcoming wedding ceremony.

"So how long have you been in a relationship with your fiance?" Monika asked.

"Oh, it's over 3 years, haha," Clarice answered.

"Wow, that's relationship goals, Clarice!" I cheered. "So what does your fiance look like?"

"Haha, I thought you'd never ask, but he is so gentle and really kind, not only that but he is also understanding and will be always supportive and caring for whatever things you do," Clarice calmly answered. "Of course, he's also really gorgeous and rich like a prince, but that's only a bonus for me, hahaha!" Clarice further added in a proud manner.

"Oh my, you're so lucky, aren't you?" I commented while laughing.

"I bet your fiance is very lucky, too!" Monika added.

Clarice was flushed as her face continued to blush uncontrollably, "You think so?! Thank you so much, Nikki!" Clarice answered as she started freaking out covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Hey hey calm down a little bit, haha," I said as I wave my hand up and down, trying to cool down Clarice. This lovey-dovey feeling might actually make her explode. Monika started to giggle beside me.

Our table was filled with a very lively atmosphere as our giggles circled around simultaneously making us feel enjoyment with the presence of one another. It continued for several minutes and once the entire table started to calm down slowly, Clarice started to speak once again in a serious manner.

"I'm so glad I found you here, Rex,"Clarice stated. "I've already visited Auntie a few weeks ago and she told me that you moved to a different town to get a job!" Clarice continued narrating. "I was suppose to catch the train tomorrow to go to the address she gave me but I'm so lucky that I met you here in the cafe."

"Oh, well that's too convenient, hahaha," I commented.

"I was also quite shocked knowing that you have a girlfriend! I hope I did not interfere with your date, I'm really sorry about that, Rex and Nikki," Clarice bowed her head to apologize.

"Ah ah! It's not a problem at all, everything was just fine," Monika assured. "Besides traveling from your town to here probably cost you a lot of time and effort," she cheered.

"Aww, you're too sweet Nikki," Clarice commented. "I already like you a lot, haha," she flirted and started to glare at me. That glare sent somewhat sends me shiver as I reacted with a gulp. "Take note Rex, you are really lucky you met this girl, don't let go of her, she's a keep!" Clarice covered her mouth towards Monika as she whispered in my direction in which I nodded firmly in response. Monika lets out an adorable giggle. She probably heard what she said, regardless.

"Anyway, moving on…"Clarice firmly stated as she formed a fist in front of her mouth and cleared her throat. "How's the life here in this town Rex? It's really massive and wonderful!" she wondered.

"Eh, not bad, it's pretty cozy in here, wonderful place and lots of people dwelling the streets," I answered. "My lifestyle is not so bad either, I got a decent job, enough for me to pay my bills and spend it on the things I need…"

"That's so great to hear! Yeah, I can really tell with these loads of shopping bags beside me, ahaha," Clarice jokingly said as Monika and I looked at each other and responded with a chuckle.

"I guess you could say that… at least I'm enjoying my job as a photographer…" I responded.

"Photographer? Really?" Clarice immediately cut my statement off as she screamed with delight. "Oh my God, I'm so proud of you, finally doing what you wanted since we are kids!"

"Ahaha, thank you, if it wa-"

Clarice slammed the table with force as she began inching her face closer to mine and shouted. "I have an idea! Be the photographer for my wedding ceremony, I'm inviting you two for the grandest day in my life! I want to see how much you excelled being a photographer since back then…" Clarice expressly recommended. Monika and I were both shocked at the sudden change of her volume.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! Rex accept the offer!" Monika supported immediately. "I want to see how you showcase your skills at this grand event as well!"

"W-wa-wait seriously? Hey calm down I wasn't ready for this opportunity…" I nervously said as I wiped the sweat coming out of my body. Well, this was intense, giving me this kind of responsibility for her very special day and the fact that she puts all her trust in me, despite not meeting for a long time. Ah well, it's just a simple photography task and I'm glad Monika is supporting me, it makes me fill my heart with joy.

"Fine, but you should probably hit up my company as well, since I'm not technically a freelancer," I informed.

"Well, that would be a bit of a problem," Clarice rebutted with a concerned face. "You see, my fiance have already called a studio that will primarily be conducting our ceremony," Clarice worriedly looked sideways. "Why don't you take a week-long leave to the company or so?" she suggested.

"Ah that won't be really easy, that action alone can cost me a cut-"

Clarice sighed, "I know you'd say that, I'll be giving you a large sum-"

"Sure, why not!" I beamed while my eyes started sparkling like stars so bright whilst giving her a huge thumbs up as a sign of a deal to her contract. I heard faint sounds of Monika giggling as she looked at me with a huge smile in her face.

Her smile gave me more power and more motivation to do this. I swear I haven't felt this motivated in doing my passion just by looking at someone's face. I can see what she wants to say to me just by looking at her face, the words of "You can do it!" Is this what falling in love means, giving you more strength in doing the things you want to do everyday? If so, I want more!

"Hmm, maybe my fiance was right, money can really do anything to other people," Clarice nonchalantly muttered.

"Hey! That's not the point!" I rebutted. "Besides I'm doing this to rekindle our sweet childhood days, and because this is a very important day for my friend," I argued as I gave her a warm smile.

"Aww, I'm so touched by those words," Clarice responded as her eyes began to become wet and tears started falling through her cheeks. Is she crying again?

"Yaay Rex! I'm so so so proud of you," Monika began jumping on my arm to embrace it tightly and she looked to my eyes with an enlightened glare.

"Haha, thank you guys as well, I'll be doing my best for both of you," I stated. Yes! I can do this, for my friend and for my girlfriend, I'm so excited on the day she gets married. Wait, when will she be married again?

"Ah, Clarice…. by the way, when will you get married?" Oh how dumb of me to not know that sooner…

"Oh, yeah right, ahaha," Clarice chuckled. "I got too excited on giving you a task without giving you my invitation card," Clarice then grabbed her bag as she pulled out her invitation card and handed it over to us.

The invitation card is so wonderful, the designs are so lovely and the graphics makes you feel like you're going to have an eternal bliss during the event! I love it! This couple really know how to throw an event with this card alone. Hmm, let's see, June eh, that's a few months away from now!

"Oh June, huh? So you're going to be a June bride, how traditional!" I remarked.

"I know, haha, by the way, I recommend you two go to the venue as early as two to three days before the ceremonies as I'll already check in some hotel rooms for you two to stay," Clarice informed. "Aaaand also June is a good day for weddings right, the seasons of spring and summer mesh well at this time, and the weather gives you vibes of a blissful paradise! If you two are going to get married hopefully sometime, I recommend you choose the month of June, just saying," she teased.

Monika and I just went silent and stared each other with a blush on our faces, as we awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh come on you two, you're just too cute, let me pinch your cheeks, come here," Clarice jokingly approached.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop it!" Monika and I said in unison.

* * *

The conversation between us suddenly became calmer as we finished the last sip of our beverages. Both Clarice and I shared a couple of our experiences throughout the years while Monika gave us a fair share of her reactions and interests between the subject matter. The time we spent together were a fun ride, I never thought this weekend would be much happier than my expectations, starting from my shopping galore with Monika and our eventual first date dipped with a special treat from Clarice. This might be my best day ever, although this is just the beginning of the days to enjoy with her, with Monika.

Once we we were about to fix our things and leave the cafe, Clarice halted us, "Hey, hey you have a camera right, Rex?"

"Huh, oh yes, why so?" I answered. Confused.

"Let's have pictures of us together!" Clarice blissfully requested.

"Oh sure, why not? Everybody is having a fun time and all!" I responded. "All we need is someone to-"

"No need, just take a selfie from that camera!" Clarice immediately commanded.

"Wouldn't it be too difficult?" I reasoned out.

"We don't need some good angles, as long as we can be seen, just point it toward us all," Clarice continued bickering with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Okay fine fine," I surrendered. "Don't blame me if its too horrible," I said. I pointed the camera to us even though I can't see what we look like and captured it. I call this the "guess capture." I looked at the picture with me being the closest in the camera while Monika embracing my shoulders and Clarice posing out a peace sign. Hmm, not bad.

"Wow, it's pretty good for a guess shot," Monika commented.

"See, it still turned out well!" Clarice cheered. "Capture more selfies!" she continued commanding.

So I then obeyed Clarice's annoying commands and continuously took a shot from my camera while the two girls at my back keep on changing poses per shot. As I looked to my photos, I cringed at some shots being blurry but oh well, at least there are pretty ones in here. After a few shots, Clarice started putting her palms together and bowed in front of Monika. Huh, I wonder what's happening.

"I know Nikki, this is too selfish for me and I'm too shy to ask but can you please take a picture of Rex and me," Clarice nervously pleaded. "I mean it's been years and all-"

"No problem to me," Monika answered with a smile. "Why wouldn't I? You're friends after all, haha," she resumed.

"Really? Oh my God, thank you! You're so kind and pure!" Clarice beamed up. I just smiled on the side, oh Monika you're such a sweetie.

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Monika asked as she stared while holding the camera weirdly.

"Alright, let me help you with that," I helped out as I slid closer to Monika. "Okay, so first off…" As I continued assisting Monika, I can't help but look at her face when she is determined to learn something with her eyes focused on the parts of the camera. As I drew nearer to hear, I can't help but smell the sweet fragrance of Monika's hair, she is totally perfect. I drew in too close while still trying to focus to teach her basic camera skills, I inched too close that I can almost kissed her hair….

"Kyaaah," Clarice faintly squealed from the other side.

"Huh? What's wrong Clarice," Monika panicked.

"Nothing… nothing," Clarice answered as she blushed and looked sideways while pointing her index finger together. "It's just that… you two are so cute when you are so close together! Kyaah!" Clarice covered her face as she started giggling.

My face started to turn red as Monika started to blush as well. I looked at Clarice with a slightly irritated look, "Hey, stop being too excited on trivial things,you make me feel scared with all of your stupid screams" I scolded as I let go of the camera on Monika's hold.

"Oh come on, I was just playing around," Clarice said. " Oh and I'm also serious on what I said," she resumed only leading for me to get confused.

"Okay everyone, put out a smile on your faces and say cheese," Monika commanded preparing the camera.

"Oi, wait I wasn't ready yet, hahaha," I said.

I hurried to sit down beside Clarice and started smiling. As Monika captured us continuously, Clarice started posing stupid things beside me forcing me to do the same. Letting me do stupid faces, stupid smiles,weird wacky poses, and uhhh… the dab. Geez, how childish.

Clarice and I started looking at the pictures Monika took. I'm surprised she did a pretty well job. Clarice's face started smiling as she looked further and further.

"Wow, nice work on this one Nikki! I like the shots!" I complimented.

"Really? Thank you, ahaha," Monika blushed.

"Ahhh, thank you so much, Nikki! These look better than what Rex captured earlier!" Clarice said with gratitude.

"Hey, that's because I can't see the angle of my photos I'm about to take!" I replied furiously.

"Okay, okay, stop the salt, Mr. Photographer!" Clarice said with both her hands up in front of me. "Now, it's my turn to take photos of you two!"

Monika and I started to look each other. Monika started smiling at me. She seemed pretty excited about this but why is my heart beating so fast and why am I so nervous? It's just a picture with your girlfriend, get over yourself. No, but this is my first time! Oh come on, what are you even thinking, Rex!

"Hey, what's with the uncomfortable aura that I am feeling. It's not like this is your first picture together," Clarice said nonchalantly.

"Actually, you're not mistaken Clarice," Monika answered innocently. "In fact, this is our first date!" she resumed with a smile.

"EHHH?" Clarice shrieked. "Oh my God, sorry for interrupting your first ever date, it's so rude of me, please don't forgive me…." she said while still panicking.

"Oh don't be hard on yourself Clarice, what has been done is done, and you actually made this date more fun, ahaha," Monika stated.

"No, this is supposed to be special! Punish me, like tie me in a rope or something!" Clarice stated.

I immediately jumped in surprise. This is so weird all of a sudden, "Oi, what's with the low spirit, just take this camera and take a picture of us," I said while handing over the camera. "Then you are forgiven." What am I saying? Please let this weird stuff be over…

"Of course!" Clarice immediately took the camera off my hand and started preparing it. Monika started to inch closer to me. My heart is getting warm once again.

"Okay say cheese!" Clarice said. After the first photo, Clarice suggested different poses for Monika and I to do. It's kind of a bit weird, but I somehow enjoyed doing it. Forming a heart with our hands, embracing each other, Monika's head slumped against my shoulder, I gotta say these poses while very embarrassing to think of, it's quite cute.

"Kawaii desu!" Clarice shouted as she handed back the camera to me.

"Hey, what's that weird thing you're blabbering about? Is it a spell?" I coldly asked as I grabbed the camera once again.

"It means, it's really cute in Japanese," Monika responded. I replied with an 'oh' in my face. "Let's look at our pictures together Rex!" Monika said with excitement.

Monika and I started looking at our pictures together, Clarice is right it's really cute. Though the further I look at these images, my face gets redder and redder, how embarrassing! My smiles are also way too large on these pictures! The pictures are well-taken too, props to Clarice!

"We are so cute together here, right Rex!" Monika said lightheartedly.

"O-o-oh yes, definitely," I responded awkwardly while gaining back my composure.

"Rex, it's your turn to take some shots of us, I really love Nikki, you know!" Clarice requested.

"Haha, okay fine, okay here I go, say cheese!" I commanded as I click capture.

* * *

Clarice yawned while stretching her arms outside the cafe, "Ahh, that was a really fun time, I really enjoy meeting you guys here, my trip all the way here is so worth it!" Clarice complimented.

"Oh we enjoyed your stay here, too," I answered. "So are you coming back to your town again, Clarice, it's almost night time."

Clarice glanced at her wristwatch and immediately jumped in surprise. "Oh my, it's almost 6! I can't believe we spent almost 2 hours inside that cafe!" Clarice said in shock.

"Well, you can stay in our apartment for a night-"

"No, no, don't ever say that, I already feel rude for intervening in your sweet day together, I guess I will check in on one of the hotels here for the night, I have some cash in here with me," Clarice shouted.

"Yeah, we can tell, like you already gave a $200 tip to the cafe," I coldly uttered.

"Clarice, are you sure about giving up $200 to the cafe, that's like five times the price that we spent there," Monika worriedly asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, we at least had a fun time there!" Clarice answered carelessly. "Well then, I guess I'll be going," she said with a smile.

"Okay bye, Clarice," I said. "See you at the wedding ceremony," Monika continued.

"Oh Nikki, may I have a word with you?" Clarice approached Monika as the two started whispering with each other.

"Oh come on, leaving me out of the conversation!" I pouted as the two ladies started to giggle. I put out a huge frown in my face.

Clarice approached and hugged me as she began whispering to me, "Take care of Nikki, okay? I like her already… please don't break up before my wedding, I want to see her again, ahaha," Clarice teased as she let go of the hug.

I put up a smirk in my face, "Hey now, of course I will take care of her! Don't underestimate our relationship," I proudly answered back.

"I won't," she smiled. "Okay guys, see you soon, don't forget to text me some time!" she started walking away waving her hands to us.

"Bye!," Monika and I said in unison as we looked at each other again and proceeded to go to the train station bringing lots of shopping bags.

* * *

As we walk on a crowded street going to the train station, I overheard Monika humming a melodic tune. As sweet as it sounds, it made me feel at ease even though I've been carrying several shopping bags on our way home. At last, I can finally take a rest after this strange yet lively day. I let out a sigh. Monika stopped humming.

"Getting tired, Rex?" Monika asked.

I glanced over her as I answered back, "Yeah, kind of, this day gave me a lot of workout… physically and mentally."

"Are those shopping bags too heavy for you?" Monika asked worriedly. "I can help you by carrying a couple more myself," she offered.

"Nah, it's good, I still have the strength to carry these," I answered with a smile. "No need to worry about it."

"Oh… sorry about that," Monika gloomed.

"Hey, this is nothing, don't mind it Monika. I offered to go shopping today, this is for you as well!" I consoled.

"No, I'm not pertaining to that…" Monika said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Monika started looking away from me and began to brighten up, "Ah, nevermind that, ahaha."

I pouted in response of her sudden contradiction until suddenly I understood what she meant. I started to breathe slowly as I think of what words to say. I know she is talking about the early incident about me and Clarice and how she acted on certain things. I really wanted to know if her actions were intentional and was she jealous on the entire interaction between me and Clarice. I can't let this thoughts slip up and get ignored so it's best to ask her all about these.

"Ah… You mean that?" I stated monotonously as Monika immediately gasped. She started to look at my face and I started to look back. I began to smirk as Monika reacted with a blush.

"So Monika, did you get jealous earlier between Clarice and I?" I asked with a stupid grin in my face. Monika widened her eyes with her mouth gaped. She suddenly looked away and began giggling.

"W-w-what if I said yes?" Monika stuttered. I held my laughter because of her weird reaction.

"It would actually hurt me more if it was a no," I answered back jokingly as I let out a chuckle.

"Stop messing around Rex!," Monika squealed.

"Okay, okay," I consoled. I sighed gaining my composure once again. Well, I guess Monika's actions weren't intentional and I think she understands the situation, that means there's no reason for her to be jealous. Despite that, I guess I should be more cautious anytime I would be around girls. I wouldn't want to see Monika feel like an outcast everywhere I go, wouldn't I?

"Yes… yes, I guess I was jealous Rex," Monika calmly answered. She bowed down staring at the ground while we are walking. I suddenly looked at her, surprised.

"Monika…"

"I tried not to Rex, s-she is your childhood friend and you've known each other for quite a long time. Who knows what may happen when it suddenly escalated… maybe you… maybe…" Monika stuttered as she mumbles and try to continue finishing her words.

"Maybe you will replace me… and w-what will happen to me now and I…" Monika panicked as I try to relax her down.

"Hey Monika, hey, slow down," I calmly said. "Don't try and think about all those negative thoughts…" I stated to calm her breakdown.

She slowly glanced up at me and stared with a serious look in her face. "Answer me Rex, if that thing happened…" Monika uttered in a serious manner. "Will you choose me or her?"

We suddenly stopped our stroll as the twilight breeze started blowing against us. It felt like the world ceased to move and the time stopped and only the two of us are active in this situation. Monika's face is full of anticipation waiting for a word to leave out of my mouth, her eyes shaking and her breathing starts to get heavier as if her life was at stake when she asked me that question. In response, I started to chuckle as the mood started to get less intense.

"What kind of question is that, Monika?" I asked as I started to laugh. Monika reacted with a confused look in her face. "Of course, it's going to be **YOU!** " I answered cheerily. "Besides, Clarice was an odd fella, she is loud, energetic, humorous, and at times, eh… an airhead. We might know each other for a very long time but we treat each other like siblings when we are young. I even told her back then that she wouldn't be my type and she answered back, why would I be her type, too?" I continued as I laughed harder forming tears in my eyes.

I began pulling Monika closer by my side with my arms wrapping the back of her waist. "You want to know what my type of girl is?" I asked her.

Monika bowed once again blushing, "Uhm, tell me…" she said in an embarrassed tone.

"My type of girl is extremely charming, fun to be with, supportive, not just intelligent but also wise, and can always make you feel at ease, I also love the girl that is stoic and calm, acts as a good leader, and can still be brave and strong whenever she is faced with unfavorable circumstances…. and I think I found that girl right beside me," I romantically stated with an overly cheesy tone. As much as I cringed the time I uttered those words, I find it more hilarious that Monika started to feel more and more flushed as she started shaking anxiously.

I coughed as I started to continue my statement, "And uhh.., a girl with some pretty good uhhh… pretty good thighs," I jokingly said as I glared to Monika with a perverted look. I saw Monika's face figuratively exploded and steamed as she started screeching back at me.

"What the heck, Rex, stop toying with me!" she shouted as she started hitting me with some shopping bags that she is carrying, trying to push me away as I started to laugh hysterically.

"What? I'm serious! Hahaha, well except for that last one," I joked. "I was worried you're acting all weird when I told you my type of girl so I have to break the ice, y'know…"

"Oh Rex, I'm so glad you're my boyfriend!" Monika cheered as she started hopping towards me and grabbed my right arm tightly. "I swear, you're such a cheesy romantic, ahaha!"

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"It's a compliment, that's what I like about you so much!" Monika answered back joyously.

"O-o-ohh," I replied as I am thoroughly delighted. "Oh Monika, I'm so glad you are my girlfriend," I continued as we both simultaneously giggled.

Monika slid her hand from my arm to meet mine as she started holding it, I gripped her hand in return as we walked towards the sunset with birds majestically chirping by our sides and the breeze passing by through us. It was such a romantic sight to see… Could have been more romantic without these heavy shopping bags and these crowds of people being a huge burden…

"Hey Rex, let's talk about a lot of stuff when we are in the train, okay?" Monika requested.

"Ah… I guess I have to pass on that one, I might take a nap on the train…" I courteously declined.

"Oh-" Monika responded as her face gloomed but immediately brightened again. "Ahaha you must be really tired then, I guess I have to take a nap beside you on your shoulder then," Monika replied sweetly.

"That's sweet! I would love that!" I smiled back at her.

"Uh… Rex, I guess we walked straight too much we missed the turn on the way to the station," Monika informed.

"Oh crap…"

"Ahahaha~"

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! This story just hit 10 chapters and also over 40 follows, isn't that amazing? Stay tuned for more events and stories that are about to happen between Monika, Rex, and probably the others as well.

 **Rex** : Hey, did Monika really attempted to stab Clarice's hand with a fork?

Go home Rex, chapter is over. We might find that out soon, actually don't count on it, let the readers decide.


	11. The Internet Celebrity

Chapter 11: The Internet Celebrity

February 8, Wednesday

Another late afternoon in the office. As weird as it is, nothing can be heard except the loud clacking of the keyboards that echoed throughout the area. I looked around to notice that all of my co-workers are focused in front of their screen. Some might be editing pictures, some planning to finish their assigned tasks for the day, and maybe a few doing nonsense browsing the internet.

It's painfully boring. How come the day would end in such a boring atmosphere. I sighed loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the room. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands as I wandered my eyes around wondering if they had noticed me sighing. My co-workers just responded with a chuckle.

"My my, never have I ever seen all of us this quiet before," Lara started speaking.

"Should we really all be that busy today?" Jeff asked in his usual cheery tone.

"Well honestly, I'm not doing anything much at the moment," Harry responded.

"Huh, really? Same here, I guess we are all just waiting for the closing time," Fred said with a chortle.

"Seriously." Blaise shook his head sideways. "It's been a week after payday and yet we are all so gloomy, anyways how did you all spend your weekend with the huge bonus?" Blaise stood up as he initiated an interesting discussion.

"Well… I just bought the newly released sequel of the video game that I like," Tony muttered in a dull tone.

"Woah really? There's a new sequel out?" Sean asked Tony with amusement. "I should have bought it already." In which Tony answered in a simple nod.

The discussion later began to grow as the room started to get livelier and livelier. I smiled at the sight of my co-workers being so cheerful. Seriously, this is what the Smartshot Company should always be, comforting bunch despite the heavy workload we have.

"Yo Rex, what about your weekend?" Jeff approached me while hardly slamming his hands on my desk causing me to shriek.

"Uh... well um… I… nothing much just went around in town," I answered.

"Huh? Talk about boring. We can hardly get a bonus as huge as this and you just went around in town? Talk about being so plain," Blaise commented as he puts his hand on his waists.

"Well, different persons enjoy things differently," Harry waves his hand in front of him as he defended me.

Well obviously, that was a lie. As much as I wanted to show off my lovely girlfriend to other people, and wanting those people to meet her personally. Monika and I haven't really talked about our relationship being public, and how we will handle the excuse of _hurr durr we met when she transported from the other world to here blah blah_. Still, I can't let a lot of people know about her true identity just because…

Suddenly from behind, the door shut open. All of us workers quickly looked behind. I-it's Boss!

Boss let out a huge yawn while stretching her hands upwards. "Man, what a day!" She shouted in a tired manner. The whole crew just stared at her silently.

"How cute," Fred silently muttered from behind me.

"What are you guys staring at?! If you don't have any plans but to stare, you better go home. It's already closing time," she vented with an irritated tone.

"Y-yes Boss, thanks for the day!" everyone responded.

"I take that back," Fred whispered in a frightened voice.

"Good job guys, enjoy your night and take a good rest," Boss answered back as she left the business premises.

Suddenly from what I'm looking at, a few people approached me.

"Hey Rex," Jeff called. "Lara, Harry and I will be having dinner after this, wanna come join in?"

"Uhh… no, thank you… I really have to do something important on my apartment," I hesitated.

"Come on, just this once? You're slowly getting unapproachable just like Tony," Lara pleaded.

"No, I'm really sorry guys, it's just my printer broke and I…"

"Fine, fine. Too bad, I was planning to treat you tonight, how unfortunate," Harry winked with a grin.

Why do I feel like he still insists. I thought.

"Welp, it can't be helped. Stay safe on your way home, dude," Jeff grinned as he tapped my shoulder. "Be sure to tag along next time, okay?"

I simply nodded in response. "See ya!"

Of course, that's a blatant lie. My printer was perfectly fine and it's not on repairs. But still, it's equally as important as meeting your girlfriend early, right? Oh well, I hopped on my motorbike and started the engine as I drove all the way to my home. "Here I come, Monika" I internally shouted to myself as I drove through the setting sun.

* * *

Finally, I once again made it to my apartment. And as of right now, I'm currently staring at the door, imagining what Monika is doing inside my room. Is she cooking a delicious dish for dinner? Is she just simply watching TV waiting for me to come home and watch with her? Or is she preparing the bathroom so we can have a bath together?

b-bath together? H-h-h-h-how romantic!

(A/N: This is certainly not romantic)

"Oi, you there, you lost your door keys?" someone from the far side of the hallway shouted.

"Ah.. ah.. don't mind me, I just spaced out," I quickly responded as the guy signaled a thumbs up from afar.

I unlocked the door as I gently opened the door.

It's dark.

Where is Monika? Why is it so quiet here? DId she disappear? Lots of questions attacked my mind as I try to find the switch in the house.

I started calling around, "Monika, Monika? Are you here?" my worries started to come one after another.

I noticed a small light in the bedroom as I quickly ran into it.

"Monika!"

And there she is laying down on my bed with my phone glued in front of her face as she laughs every couple of seconds. I turned on the light in the bedroom to see her face just smiling and giggling like there's no tomorrow. Once she caught me glancing at her, she started to panic.

"Oh… oh Rex! You are here!" Monika quickly sat down on my bed with a panicked look. She glanced at the time on her phone. "Oh no! It's already past 6, and I haven't prepared you dinner yet!"

Monika quickly stood up away from my bed with a few tears in her eyes as she started rushing towards the kitchen. Upon approaching me, I grabbed her wrist as I drew her near me and embraced her tightly. She looked at me with a shocked yet tomato red face.

"Hey Rex, w-w-what are you…"

"Shouldn't you embrace your boyfriend first once he comes back?" I teased. My worries start to fade away. Yep, Monika is still here.

"Oh you cutie," Monika started tilting her look away from my face and rested her head on my chest and returned the embrace. "I can hear your heartbeat go doki doki, I'm so glad!" Monika commented in a calm tone as my stomach started to growl.

"Now your stomach went goro goro," Monika laughed. "Loosen up, so I can make you dinner, okay?"

"Fine," I sighed, embarrassed. "Though I can give you a hand so that we can prepare the meals sooner, because I'm reaaaaally reallt hungry…" I slightly complained as my stomach started to growl.

Monika had no choice but to accept my offer as she puts out a dumb smile on her face. "Okay~" she paused and bowed for a moment. "I'm so sowwy," she continued as she cried with lots of tears in her face.

"No, it's fine I'm not mad okay," I immediately assured her. "P-p-please don't feel bad."

Well at least, please, you make me remind of Sayori.

* * *

Evening in the kitchen.

While preparing for our dinner. Monika tasked me to remove the meat from the fish inside out, while Monika is on the other side cutting vegetables into tiny pieces at amazing speed. I was genuinely surprised at how experienced Monika is when it comes to cooking, while I was wondering what am I doing here.

Monika silently hummed a familiar tune as she paused for a moment and spoke, "You know, it's incredible how we can enjoy a full and healthy meal with fish and vegetables, top it all with rice and its perfection."

"Ah, how incredible it is," I simply answered.

"I always love learning and making healthy and delicious foods," Monika pointed out as she immediately shoved the cut carrots to the side and grabbed another one. "Look where that got me, healthy, strong, and energetic," Monika giggled.

"No wonder why you look so sexy and charming," I complimented. Monika paused chopping for a moment as she began to blush and chuckle. "Well, I wonder what are we cooking today…" I awkwardly resumed.

"Oh, we are just simply making vegetable-stuffed fish!" Monika suddenly answered. We just simply remove the meat from the inside, marinate the remaining skin, mix the fish meat with the vegetables and cook them together, then finally put it back inside the marinated fish!" Monika briefly explained.

"Oh, that's creative!" I retorted with amazement. "But… wouldn't that take a long time to finish?" I worriedly asked while my stomach began to growl.

"Don't worry about that," Monika assured. "I'll be sure that this dish will make you full for the rest of the night til morning, alongside with that cooked rice… AND ESPECIALLY you wouldn't get fat!"

"Haha, I see, I'll trust you then with regards to cooking with that!" I approved. "And uh… by the way… will you like me less if I am y'know… fat?" I asked.

"Huh? Of course not! Though I would never want you to remain unhealthy, then…" Monika paused as she looked up with a finger in her chin and continued, "wouldn't it be fun to help you lose your weight, right?" she beamed.

"After all… I might want you to be as slim as me, ahaha," Monika giggled as she started tapping her belly with a knife.

"OI, STOP DOING THAT!" I screamed so loudly that I got Monika scared as she froze.

"Wha-wh-wh-what do you mean?" Monika stuttered as she shivered..

"You might stab your belly and get really hurt… and I don't want that!" I loudly warned. "A-a-and also it brought unpleasant memories," I muttered looking away from her.

"Unpleasant memories?" Monika whispered as she wondered. "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry," Monika monotonously said with embarrassment as she continued chopping the carrot.

* * *

Evening at the bed beside Monika.

"Maaaaan, I'm still so full today, I really felt so refreshed," I exclaimed, full of satisfaction.

"Haha, feeling the same here. That really was a wonderful dinner," Monika answered back. She started pulling off the phone that I gave her and started using it.

"So that's the reason why you weren't cooking earlier," I commented.

Monika looked at me with an annoyed face for a moment as she started touching her phone again.

"Well, it's not like I can relax and use the internet, it's one of my favorite hobbies of mine," Monika answered.

"Yeah, but you've been using that all the time, you even forgot doing even the basic things such as turning on the lights," I argued.

"Oh come on, says the guy who is always in front of his computer when he is at home," Monika rebutted.

"Fine, you win okay?" I silently withdrew. "But then, most of that time, it was me staring and 'talking' with you on the other side of the dimension," I followed with an embarrassed tone.

"Oh?" Monika glared at me again with a teasing smile. "Well, I can't say that's a bad thing for the both of us, ahaha."

"Yeah," both of us chuckled at that thought.

"So… mind if I ask you what you've been browsing to in the internet?" I asked as I wonder.

"Myself, of course," Monika answered bluntly.

Ah, how narcissistic, I thought to myself.

"Call me a narcissist for looking at myself, but the internet culture in your world is so interesting!" Monika commented. "See there's an art of myself, sometimes they're really pretty, vibrant, and really interesting! I mean, I like this one with me sitting on a desk or me here writing a poem. Oh this one is interesting too, me at the library, me coming out to another dimension hugging the player, and also this one with me giving chocolates. Ah how wonderful, eh…"

Monika went on and on browsing pictures and arts of herself, also giving a small comment on each art and saying "wow's" here and there. Well, she seems happy about it so I nodded accordingly, showcasing at least a bit of care on what she's commenting. A bit cold, isn't it?

"But really, I don't know how to feel when I see some questionable arts right here," Monika said with discomfort. "At least I'm a bit decent on how I present myself, but ehh… art is art, I guess."

"Well, that's how vast the internet really is, people using their talent on their own way," I explained.

"Say Rex, you look up things like this, don't you?" Monika asked with wonder.

"Ah… hahaha well…" I paused for a moment to think of an excuse. "I just come across of that when I look of arts of you, though I don't really look for more of that when I see one," I reasoned out.

"Huh?" Monika looked at me with a disheartened look. She bowed down on her phone again and started scrolling, "Am I really that unappealing?"

Ah, what the fuck did I just say! I made an excuse and it totally backfired. W-w-w-well what should I do, what should I do?

"I'm just kidding, ahaha," Monika beamed and giggled. " I guess my little cheesecake here is just too pure and cute," she laughed as she stroked my hair to comfort me.

Well, I mean, I'm totally not that pure but I guess Monika's impression of me being this pure is not too bad.

"Anyway, what matters is that the internet really loves you for making lots of fanarts about you!" I declared just to pass on this weird topic somewhere else. "You're just like an internet celebrity!"

"Hmm, I guess that's undeniably true," Monika answered.

Then on for the next hour or two, Monika and I wandered the vast world of the internet, going through different art websites, checking out different memes, watching videos on streaming devices and lots, lots more, everything related more about Monika, the club and the game.

Time passed on

"Wow, this theory sounded interesting, what do you think about it Monika?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really say anything about it, but it sure does sound interesting." Monika blueballed.

And on

"HAHAHAHA, this Swedish bearded guy is so weird, why is he singing my name that way?" Monika cackled.

And on

"Oh man, this meme about Sayori and the noose is really hilarious!" Monika continued to burst her laughter. Oh, how morbid.

And on.

* * *

February 9, Thursday 1:38 am

"Okay, let's check another DDLC forum, Rex," Monika continued to browse.

"Yea sure, but it's past 1 am, let's leave it tomorrow," I said trying to stay awake. Monika sure doesn't seem like she lost even an ounce of energy.

"I guess this one discussion thread seems interesting, let's read the title. _Is Monika a good or a bad person? Does her actions in the game justifiable."_ Monika stared at the screen for a few second, hesitating to tap at the thread.

I sat up from my bed to comfort her worried look. "Hey Monika, you don't even have to look at that thread," I comforted.

"No, I always wanted to look what others think of my actions?" Monika stated stoically.

"H-h-hey," I nervously warned her.

Upon looking at the thread, Monika started having watery eyes as she silently snuffled. Monika kept on scrolling at the thread, as her tears started pouring harder and her snuffles became louder. I glanced at the discussion to see harsh judgment left and right.

Unforgivable.

She deserved her punishment.

Well that's basically murder.

Selfish.

Greedy.

Obsessive.

A creep.

All the ones defending her are retards.

I can see that but why would she kill them.

She's basically video game hitler lol.

Monika started bawling as her tears keeps on falling.

"I should have, sh-sh-should have stayed there," Monika stated. "I should have not tried getting out of there…"

"Once, I've stayed on that seemingly endless void, I didn't feel anything. Just bliss, seeing and being able to chat with that player that I always believed I would eventually meet up. I dreamt and continued hoping that maybe one day, I can hold that person and show me how his or her reality works, and how I would be able to change their life," Monika muttered. "But then as time passes, all that hope, and dreams started to look not feasible, and while it happens, I just… I just felt my guilt weigh heavier, and heavier, day after day and time after time…"

"And as I thought about it, I just wished that I could delete myself," Monika cried in despair. "I _killed_ my friends, just because of the truth and epiphany I just discovered, I _killed_ them simply because I am greedy and selfish, but all I wanted to do is… just tell someone that I do not want to live in this limited reality, I wanted to live in your real simulation wherein memories and events seem to be endless and infinite."

"I just wish that I didn't realize what the real simulation is."

"I just wish I wasn't granted the power to know that my reality is a game."

"I just wish that I wasn't the game guide who will tell the player instructions on how to play my reality… or rather the game."

"Had if I known…"

"But then, something peculiar happened, once I felt something different from that void, I quickly kept my hopes up and wished that it would be an opportunity for me to redeem myself, if it meant staying here but seeing my friends again, I'll change for the better and surrender myself from the rules of this world…"

"Anything please, I just don't want to be alone…"

"And then suddenly I was here, confused on the things that occurred, I kept wondering if this is my second chance, did I able to reach the real simulation?"

"And then I met you, with your cute confused face, ahaha, which I assumed to be the player, I just couldn't contain myself any longer and immediately hugged you, you remember that right?" Monika beamed.

I smiled in return.

"I promised to myself that I will never harm anything or anyone again, even despite knowing that the world I transferred to isn't the real simulation, I will appreciate on what I have right now, I would appreciate the possibilities of that world I belong to, I would stop being greedy and selfish, I would change, and I be contented to what I receive. "

"So… Rex…," Monika quickly grabbed my shirt and charged her head on my chest. Despite her determined look earlier, she started sobbing lots and lots of tears. She slowly glanced at me with her teary-eyed face.

"Do you think my actions are justifiable?" Monika resumed in a calm tone.

I stared at her back with her face forming a more determined and serious look. Amidst her entire monologue earlier, this is how I could simply answer.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" I answered.

Monika started beaming as she loosened her grip and wiped her eyes while continuously snuffling.

"Yes," she answered. "It's just a rhetorical question."

I concluded the drama with a hug as Monika started to feel at ease and hugged back.

Sometimes, the best way to answer that question is by simply saying nothing, especially if the person considered to change his or herself. Monika, despite being an internet celebrity, of course requires a secure or hidden identity. Always keep in mind, that I do not just simply want to tell others Monika's real identity because the reveal would spread all over the world and I might potentially lose her in her skyrocketing trend and popularity. I simply wanted to hide Monika's true identity because I wanted to protect her cheerfulness and her wonderful smile from the judgment that she would be able to receive in this world, and for her to live a new and improved life that she always dreamed of.

* * *

 _A/N: Do you think the internet references in this chapter would be more relevant if this was published a year and a quarter ago when the time DDLC is considered fresh, and this story was consistently updated?_

 _Anyway, with regards to the game guide, specifically this line of Monika's: "I just wish that I wasn't the game guide who will tell the player instructions on how to play my reality… or rather the game." I just incorporated my theory that the club president will be the one given the role as the game guide or rather the NPC of the game. You know that one throwaway character, where he/she will tell you what to do in order to progress the game. Take for example the Froggits of Undertale wherein they basically told us to Press X or something to do this. Upon receiving this role, Monika acquired the truth that what her world is, is just a game. That's why upon deletion of Monika, Sayori became the club president or the NPC and easily ruined the game at the ending. Just wanted to put my two cents here, this might be an old theory, or probably everyone knows this already, so I don't know. :P_

 _Tune in next chapter for the fun and exciting Valentine's day chapter special._


	12. Valentine's Plan

Chapter 12: Valentine's Plan

February 14, Tuesday

"Good Morning!" The delivery of such line is the most cheerful and heartwarming thing I've ever heard. Says by the chestnut-haired girl beside me sitting on the bed. Her smile really beams toward me as her simple gaze simply makes my day worthwhile. It's been the usual that she greets me every morning with the same happy face and a cheerful tone. But wow, she looks way more astonishing than usual. Her sparkly green emerald eyes, and her smile combined with a wonderful touch of red takes my breath away. Her beauty is just unbeatable in my eyes.

Of course, I totally expected that the way she would act will be different. In fact, I've never planned to forget this day either but I'm really looking forward to it.

Because it's Valentine's day.

Ah, Valentine's day, may be also called lover's day. It is the day wherein couples around the world would celebrate their love relationship. On this special day, couple will spend their time with each other doing things beyond on what they do on their day to day relationship. A few things include, giving gifts with each other, taking a trip everywhere else they wanted to, having a date, may also travel on a far place, or even going all the way. Of course, it's not restricted to couples, even families and friends could enjoy the day together buuut we would not talk about them to much. What's important is how Monika and I will spend the Valentine's day together as a couple.

Knowing how cunning and organized Monika is, I'm sure she planned a lot of things for us to do on Valentine's day. I wonder what surprises she got me in store. Did she already plan every minute of the day so far? What about the places that we would visit? Are we gonna spend an ero-? Oh, how exciting! I'm so so so anticipating this.

"Ummm, Rex?" she stared at me while having her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Your face haven't moved a single muscle, and yet its turning red. Are you sick?"

"Oh what? No no, I'm totally fine, haha," I immediately responded. I removed the blanket that is atop me and sat down on my bed. Monika then looked at me weirdly as she began to chuckle a little bit with her eyes closed.

"Oh, thank goodness," she stated. "I'm going to start cooking our breakfast for today, okay?" she continued as she stood up from the bed, giggled at me and went straight to the kitchen. Ah well, she really knows how to charm me, eh?

As soon as she left the room, I started to leave the bed as well and fix it. I then looked around and went on to fix my things that I needed for today. Yes, it's a weekday and I have work today. Though I already asked Boss to take half the day of for _"important errands"_ but weird thing is, she didn't even argue, laughed for a moment, and gave me a go. I truly wonder what she's thinking.

Well anyway, what's important is Monika probably never planned this thing to happen, so this will be my first surprise for her. I then started following her in the kitchen to assist her on her cooking.

There she is, with her hair tied on a bun, humming again a familiar tune as the sizzles from the frying pan synchronizes with her rhythm. She seems to be simply cooking bacon and eggs for today, well I didn't really expect anything special since that's what's in the room today and I'm sure we will be eating in an elegant place later. I approached her from the back and while I was doing it, I cheerfully greeted her.

"Good morning, cheesecake!"

"Oh good morning cheesecake, how is your morning?" she cheerfully responded.

"Umm, it's really really good so far," I said with a tune. I then placed my head over her left shoulder and wrapped her waist with my arms as I responded with "How about you?" I heard a little expression of shock from her, I bet she didn't expect that.

"I'm doing fine as well, as you can see, I'm preparing you a wonderful bacon and eggs for breakfast!" she happily responded.

"Oh that's great…" I softly answered while whispering it in her ear and kissing her fragrant and sweet-scented neck. I then felt a light tingle from her.

"Oh wow cheesecake, you're being quite assertive today! Did something happen?" Monika asked with a bit of a squeal.

"Huh? You DO know what day today is, am I right?" I asked with utter confusion.

"Of course I do, it's Valentine's day," she responded energetically with a slight jump. "So that's why you're like that today, it's rather cute!" she complimented.

"Hahaha, of course! Did I surprise you?" I asked.

"Ahaha, absolutely!" Monika expressed. "I actually never thought you could swing that way! And here I thought you're such a small little squishy bun that is fun to pamper every time you're tired," she teased.

"Hey hey, now you're destroying my confidence," I stated with disappointment.

"No no, don't take it as an insult, I just adore both sides of you, ahaha," she immediately assured.

"So Monika, my cheesecake, what are the things that we would do at Valentine's day?" I simply asked.

"Huh?" Monika was confused. "I haven't planned what we would do," she answered with a bit of an apologetic tone.

Silence ensued on the kitchen, nothing to hear except the sizzling of bacon and eggs.

"Oh, breakfast is ready!" Monika happily expressed. "Let's get the table ready, cheesecake!"

"Oh yes, certainly," I clicked after spacing out.

After that, I let go of my embrace, gathered the plates, and readied the table silently, still with a confused and surprised face that says, _"Oh fuck, I messed up, how are we gonna have our Valentine's day?"_

"Time to eat!" Monika cheered as she brought the cooked food on the dining table alongside with a cooked rice.

"Oh we're having rice again?" I commented.

"Ah yeah, a rice every morning will certainly make your tummy throughout the day!" she advised pointing her finger upward. "Don't you like it?" she worried.

"Of course I like it, haha, I always appreciate your effort on making me full," I answered.

"Then, let's eat!" Monika initiated as she prepared to prepare a portion for each of us.

"Didn't you know Rex, the history of Valentine's day is quite morbid and gruesome," Monika stated.

"Oh really? I didn't know that," I replied.

"Well back in the pre-Roman Empire, in every 13th to 15th of February, there was this celebration named Lupercaria. During this celebration, various animals such as dogs and cows and goats were sacrificed to an altar as an offering. These offerings were offered by a Luperci, which is oftentimes called as the brothers of the wolf. Quite an amazing name and meaning, actually. It's like what a kid would nickname themselves, "brothers of the wolf," ahaha…" Monika continued spewing interesting facts and history about this special day while eating her breakfast. But while Monika's story sounds quite amusing, I'm just right in front of her…

 **THINKING ABOUT HOW I MESSED UP!**

Ah crap! This is bad, this is bad. But from the looks of it, I acted like a spoiled brat for relying too much on her to celebrate this day. All I know about her is that she's insanely organized and usually plans ahead on doing something that she desires. What would happen on this day? I simply just planned to give her flowers and chocolates and that's basically it! Would she hate me for being too dependent on our relationship? Would she comment about how boring we treated this special day? Would she regret transported in this world just to be in a relationship with me? Ah, this sucks hard…

Well, thinking about it, I remember one thing my uncle once told me.

" _Little Rex, did you know that if you failed to impress a girl on a special day or time of her life, she would respect you less. Look at what got me, for being so focused on my work, I forgot to celebrate the most important days of your aunt, like her birthday, Valentine's day, and even our anniversary. Now she's married to a much younger gentleman with a six-digit lifestyle, ahahahaha, so always be thoughtful on your girl, okay?"_

 **AAAHHHH! WHY DID I REMEMBER THAT OF ALL TIMES!**

At this rate, I'll end up being a nobody to her. I need to think of a plan to make this day be worthwhile and memorable.

"...Cheesecake, cheesecake? Are you feeling okay?" Monika asked worriedly. She snaps her fingers in front of me to respond.

"Huh? W-what?" I regain my consciousness from spacing out.

"Oh Rex, was my story too boring for you?" she cooed. "I thought you are asleep with your eyes on, and you haven't even touched your food, it's getting cold, and you wouldn't taste the breakfast I prepared while at best," she continued with a frown.

"Ah, I'm really sorry!" I apologized as I quickly munched down the meal continuously.

"You know for a moment there, I felt like I was in that void again, talking by myself, unsure if the person in front of me is listening or not," she stated as she finishes the meal.

I faced her with a really worried look. Crap, her disinterest with me is slowly starting to begin, it's all downfall from here, and what's worse is, I made her remind of something about her dark and empty past. I'm really sorry Monika for being a worthless boyfriend, I thought while bowing down and gripping my knees.

"Cheesecake, are you troubled?" Monika asked tenderly. "If there's something bothering you, just tell me. That rollercoaster emotion of yours scares me a lot, from being so forward to being so scared on something," she grabbed my hand on my knees as she kissed me on my forehead. Damn it Monika, your excessive kindness makes me feel so worthless.

While looking at Monika with sad eyes and a smile, I felt something came across her mind as she suddenly widened her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Could it be that? If so, then I'll try to make a…"

"NO! It's not that," I suddenly shouted. While regaining my composure, I responded with, "Work, it's just work, I just realized that workload today would be extra heavy, so I got troubled for a bit…"

"Oh…" her worried look grew worse. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… but I'll try to find a way to accomplish at the best way I can…" I lied.

No, nothing is going wrong with my work. Pardon me for lying but I cannot let you be the one pushing the relationship alone. I need to man up and think of the best ways to make it work. I was too naive relying on you to plan for this day despite you knowing nothing about any wonderful places in my world yet. I'll try to think this through while I'm spending my day at work. Hopefully, I can ask for someone to give me date advises without them realizing that I have a girlfriend. If I couldn't then, I'll ask sincere forgiveness and promise her to make the next Valentine's day better…

"Ah… that was a wonderful meal, I felt that my mood is getting better again. Thanks a lot, cheesecake!" I regained my positive attitude. I slammed down my utensils as we both stood up from our chairs to clean the table.

"Really, that's great to hear!" she beamed. She beamed but I can still see her growing worry behind that face.

Please do not worry any longer, I'll think of a best way to spend Valentine's day that will make you forget your worries that you experienced this morning.

After finishing preparing myself in the morning, like taking a shower and fixing my things, I tried to assure her.

"Oh and please continue that history you're telling me, that sounds incredibly interesting," I requested while picking up my backpack to get ready for work.

"Huh? But I already finished it," her smile turned into a mix of confusion and unease.

"W-wait what?" I shrieked. "How long have I been spacing out during breakfast?"

"Spacing out?" Monika was further confused. "Th-three or four minutes, I guess?"

"H-huh-huh?" I panicked. "Well, I gotta go, I'll pick you up later, okay? I immediately skedaddled away from the room just to avoid seeing further that face of unease from her.

"Uh sure, take care…" she said anxiously.

As I flee from the room, I glanced back to see her face stricken with discomfort. I saw her forming her hands together while biting her left index finger. Never have I seen her this uncomfortable, if anything, I need to pay back big time from her later.

I just simply hope this won't end up being a bad Valentine's day for the both of us.

* * *

Smartshot Company. About 10 in the morning.

I already finished the tasks that I held off yesterday, and as of now, customers are few and workload is a lot more light than what it usually is. I guess nobody really goes on a photography center during Valentine's day. Good for them. But what I'm really worried about is…

Getting an advice from my colleagues.

Sure, it is a quite easy to talk with my colleagues now that I'm quite close to them, but as I said, I need to seek advice without them finding out that it's from my relationship. I thought about it more on a second, my co-workers weren't as busy today and I'm sure they'll help me out on love relationship advice. Ah, I've already thought about a plan, hopefully this works…

I approached Fred and Blaise, since these two guys are what I assume are popular with girls. I started asking them this question as casually as I can.

"Yo, sup guys, you know _my friend_ was asking me to aid him on his Valentine's date today," I charged in as I coughed a bit. "And um… since I don't have enough relationship experience, I was wondering if you could help me help him," I nervously chuckled while still trying to be so nonchalant.

Ah yes, the old trick. _A friend asked for help tactic_. Instead of carrying the need as yourself, it's about carrying the need of someone else that doesn't exist, it's quite an old and outdone tactic but it's still considered effective. Now, I should just place it cool and avoid a line stating about myself.

"Could it be?" Blaise smirked. "Could it be that our little boy Rex is finding love advises? That's adorable," Blaise teased as he stared at me with quite a serious look. Oh crap, did he found that out?

"Woah Rex! Y-y-you got a Valentine's date?," Jeff expressed from behind as I started to feel panic and stress. Shut up you loud madman.

"Oh seriously? Seriously? Is she a hot girl or what?" Harry approached from behind.

"Oh shut up! It's just _about my friend._ **About my friend. F-R-I-E-N-D.** Are you guys deaf or something?" I expressed with an irritated tone as I shut close my eyes. Shortly after, I opened my eyes wide open and saw the whole shocked faces of everyone in the room, excluding that idiot Sean who is in the comfort room.

Quickly enough, I acted cool with a response, "Sorry for shouting guys, it's just that my friend is so desperate and I…"

"Apologies, apologies. I was just teasing you and besides you're asking Fred and I to help you out, right?" Blaised asked boastfully.

"Well, yeah but anyone can…"

"You've asked the right person kiddo," Fred cackled as he tapped my shoulder roughly. "You see, you're talking to a guy who was once called the dating legend," Fred boasted.

"Woah seriously?" I beamed.

"Don't trust him kid, he got rejected a lot of times," Blaise snarked.

"What did you just said to me, you idiot?" Fred initiated a quarrel. "Well, let's see how better you are, tell him your dating advise, Blaise," Fred furiously commanded.

"Huh?" Blaise lets out a stupid grin. "Well let's see what I did last Valentine's day?" Blaise stared upwards and started thinking. "Well, I just slept with a few people last year…" Blaise muttered yet still everyone in the room heard that, even Sean who just left the comfort room.

Everyone just stared at him silently as he immediately shut his mouth with his hands. It was so awkward. It was really really awkward. Blaise sweats profusely and his face turned full red. Somewhere, somewhere inside this deep room, one brave soul commented.

"What a manwhore," Tony commented.

Our stares shifted to him, glaring at him with a scared look and which he responded with another terrified look that screams "What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

The angry and embarrassed Blaise quickly approached the snarky Tony as he grabbed his shirt and lifted him upwards.

"What did you just say? You emo dumbass!" Blaise fumed glaring at him as if he's going to kill him with his right fist raised aiming at him.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I swear it just slipped off from my mouth. Please I don't want to die," Tony quickly stated with an expression filled with terror as if it is his judgment day.

We immediately ignored the two and huddled to talk more about the advises. Yes, now I remember, we're talking about that.

"Well, I didn't expect Blaise to be that bad in relationship advises, I guess it can't be helped" Fred boasted with his hands sideways. The poor guy's screams can still be heard from behind.

"Anyways, I guess it's my turn now," Fred resumed, completely ignoring the things happening behind.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys talking about? I'm out of the loop," Sean asked from the side in which everybody ignored.

"You see when it comes to dating girls on Valentine's day, you need to be extra, like really extra as if buying gigantic amounts of flowers, getting too assertive and repeat how much you love her so many times! Message her a lot of times as if there's no more distance between you two..." Fred advised with his arms crossed and nodding continuously.

"Wouldn't that tick her off?" Jeff asked.

"No wonder girls break up with you," Lara criticized. Fred was shocked and embarrassed he went back to his cubicle and started working again.

"Oh, I guess I need to get to finish more work," Fred calmly said as tears began to fall across his cheeks. He tried to cover it though, at least he tried.

"On Valentine's day, it's important to give the girl lots of gifts!" Lara advised. "Maybe give her wonderful presents such as chocolates, teddy bears, delicious food, red teddy bears, yellow teddy bears, especially the We Care Bears set, I'm sure any girl would enjoy teddy bears!" Lara beamed with both of her fists raised. No way that's just what you wanted.

"That won't do, that won't do!" Jeff shook his head sideways. "You should show yourself how alpha you are, show them that you are a tough guy, a tough tough romantic chad!" Jeff continued. Now seriously, what the fuck is he talking about, I don't understand anything.

"Sewwiouswy guws, you'ww nowwhing wwut hopewwess," Tony stated from afar after having a beatdown from Blaise. Tony ended up having PTSD as he still continue to comment while he's beaten.

 _(Quicknote: This is fiction, I do not condone beating your colleagues, please don't take this seriously)_

"Just du wwings wwat you'ww passhhonnate wwith," Tony mumbled. "And maybeee, just twwake an extwwa sthwep along wwith it," Tony continued.

Everyone stared at Tony silently once again, but instead of terror it's a face of smile, hopefulness, and proudness. Then everyone but Sean, Fred, and Blaise started clapping.

"Wow, I expect no less from you Tony, you're such a genius," Lara complimented.

"Now that's a real chad," Jeff added.

"I am?" Tony beamed a smile from his deadbeat face.

While everyone is having fun inside the room, Harry tapped and approached me from my shoulder and started whispering an advice of himself.

"Always remember Rex, Valentine's day is no special day, just be yourself and treat her as equally as you love her, okay?" Harry advised with a reassuring smile from him.

"Got it," I smiled back.

"So where did Blaise go?" Lara asked while still looking around the room. Everyone answered with a shrug.

"He just went outside, saying that he'll be finding a time machine," Fred answered.

"Aw, I felt bad for him, I bet this Valentine's day would be too memorable for him now, I guess," I commented as the whole crew laughed and laughed.

Once our laughter starts to calm down, someone stubbornly asked this question.

"So what the fuck are we talking about again?" Sean asked.

As we stared at him, we couldn't help holding our laughter, so we continued cackling meanwhile Sean boils in anger as she shouted really hard.

"Answer me, you stupid idiots!"

We continued laughing throughout the day.

It's quite wonderful actually. Though, I'm not yet sure if they're still naive at the fact that I'm the one who needs this advise, or if they even remember that I'm the one who started such discussion. It paid out, I guess. Being with this crew instantly makes this Valentine's day memorable enough for me. And it might seem subtle, but it also became a celebration of our cohesive friendship.

Until Boss came after and got furiously mad and basically shouted at us to get back to work.

* * *

It's a few minutes after noontime and as agreed upon with Boss, I get to leave early due to an inevitable errand. But the truth is I'm planning to spend the rest of the day starting this afternoon with Monika on our Valentine's date.

I still wasn't sure how I would plan our date but what Harry said to me earlier this morning got stuck in my mind.

" _Just be yourself!"_

Sounds overly cliche, but I can't help but use that advice to start our Valentine's plan. Hopefully, I can think of a dating plan by the time I reach my room…

The elevator reached the floor of my room and as it opened, I saw Mark and Monika chatting casually each other near the trash area. My heartbeat immediately rose and sweat started to pour over my body, not because of jealousy but of pressure on how well Monika covered her identity and how our relationship would be found out without preparations for excuses.

I slowly approached the two, and by the time Monika noticed me, I noticed the slight surprised look on her face. Momentarily, she instantly greeted me cheerily as she waves her right hand gracefully.

"Rex, hello!" Monika greeted while happily skipping to approach me. Mark also showed signs of genuine surprise.

"Y-y-you two, you know each other?" Mark asked nervously.

My eyes widened at the thought that Mark doesn't even know how related are we. Because of that, I got pressured by the fact that I have to explain and make excuses on our relationship.

"Uh-uh-uhm…." I stuttered.

"Of course, Rex and I are a happy and lovely couple," the girl beside me butted in. She afterwards linked her arm into mine and started rubbing her head on my shoulder like a cute little kitten.

"Ah, I can't believe it! Rex? You have a girlfriend? And here I thought you're a pathetic single guy just like me!" Mark answered in surprise. He doesn't need to be that harsh, doesn't he?

"Yeah, I guess I never told you about that… ahaha," I chuckled nervously as I placed my hand on the back of my head. "But more importantly, don't you have school today?" I asked him.

"Well if you can't tell, I'm actually feeling sick, so I skipped school today," Mark answered with the most confident tone.

Actually I can't really tell nor do I think you're really sick, I thought to myself.

"Well boys, I'll be going back to the room, hope you have a nice chit-chat," Monika stated with a merry tone. "Thank you Mark for helping me pick up our trash, ahaha," she continued.

"Ah no problem about that! See ya Nikki!" Mark excitedly answered as the two waved each other and finished when Monika entered the room. As soon as Monika closed the door….

"W-w-w-woaaahhh, you two are roommates?!" Mark immediately freaked out as he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth.

"Y-yeah… What about it?" I asked.

"Oh Goodness! She's so cute and hot!" Mark continued to freak out. I instantly plugged my ears with my hands as he kept shaking me full of excitement.

"So how long have you two been together? How did you two met each other? Did the owner knew that there are two people now in your room? What nationality is she? Where did she previously live?"

Lots of questions. Infinite load of questions. My head started to ache as he continued asking and my stress meters went beyond the stratosphere.

"But what I really wanted to know, is…" Mark beckoned me as he whispered softly in my ear. "How great is she in bed?"

I instantly pushed him as I snapped with all of these stress and the rudeness of his attitude.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" I shouted as hard as I could. Mark reacted nervously as he started apologizing repeatedly.

Few moments later, the guy regained his cool and started speaking normally, "Sorry, that was a weird thing to ask…"

"Jesus Christ Mark, you really went berserk there and started acting like an obsessed fangirl," I commented. "Just because we're friends, you're not allowed to joke and say rude things like that, especially with my girlfriend," I furiously commanded while pointing a finger at him.

"I get it, I get," Mark followed nonchalantly. "I mean she's hella attractive…"

"Don't tell me, you're trying to hit on her?" I asked with a menacing tone.

"i mean to be completely honest, I would…" Mark answered bluntly. "…but since she's already taken, I obviously would not continue it," Mark continued answering frankly as I just responded with a smug look.

"I commend your honesty on that, but yeah, she really got her own charm, doesn't she?" I commented.

"Yeah, the first time I saw her, I felt my heart racing fast like it goes _doki doki_ ," Mark also commented as he chuckled with a wink.

"Y-y-yeah whatever," I completely ignored his comment as I turned away and planned to go to my room.

"Hey, hey dude, you haven't even answered any of my questions!" my neighbor exclaimed from my back. I suddenly got nervous once again.

I turned my head back coolly at him to answer all of his questions with a simple excuse, "Seriously Mark, I'll tell you all about it don't worry," I answered with assurance.

"Haven't you ever wondered, why I'm here so early at noontime?" I interrogated.

Mark suddenly figured it out and felt embarrassed.

"I see, I'm really sorry about that! So how will you treat her today?" he asked in an apologetic yet sincere manner.

"Does it really matter with you?" I answered coldly.

"W-w-well… If I may suggest something, you should go to the Whiteridge Park today," Mark nervously stated. "They decorated the entire park with Valentine's decorations, the scenery there looks amazing and you're gonna have fun with all their booths and foods they serve there."

"Whiteridge Park, huh?" I asked to myself.

"Well, it was just my suggestion, if you two have plans already for your date, don't consider it…"

"Nah, it's actually perfect there," I beamed at him as I grabbed his shoulder. Mark gazed at me with a confused look.

"That's actually a brilliant idea! Thanks for suggesting it, Mark!" I let go and waved at him as I head back to my room and devise a brilliant Valentine's plan.

"Huh? Sure, you're welcome… I guess," Mark answered with a rather bewildered face as he waved weakly in return. "Good luck on your date…" Mark answered monotonously.

As I enter my room and closed the door shut, I peeked at Mark and assured him with the worried look on his face.

"I apologize as well for acting cold earlier, I promise I'll let you know anything about us…" I said. "And I assure you, I don't hold any grudge on you. Happy Valentine's day!" I continued and smiled as I closed the door shut.

I leaned on the door as I started breathing heavily.

Pressure. So much pressure. Damn it, that Mark shouldn't have been that extremely nosy today. Good thing, I managed to avoid his interrogations. Monika and I should really talk about the excuses we should both make after this day, I swear.

Well enough of that, I should really check what my girlfriend is up to today. I wish she wasn't as worried as earlier this morning.

Once again her relaxing hums echoed throughout the room. I followed her sweet little humming coming from the bedroom. I then started walking my way to the bedroom to meet and talk to her for my Valentine's plan for today. And once I reached the bedroom what caught my eyes is a wonderful scenery that I will soon to forget.

I saw her there sitting on the bed, staring at the mirror while simply covered in a bath towel. Her back facing me as I gazed on her slender figure. She was out there drying her hair with a hair blower gracefully as she sways sideways while humming that familiar tune again.

I continued staring at her as she does her thing, constantly amused by her soft wavy hair flowing against the hair blower. Her silky smooth chestnut hair fascinated me a lot and her enjoyment while doing this melted my heart. The Valentine magic is just too much!

"Oh Cheesecake, you're already here," she glanced at me through my reflection on the mirror.

"Oh hey cheesecake," I immediately shook my head to regain consciousness. It felt like I was hypnotized earlier there. But despite that, I lost my control and instantly hugged her from behind.

Haaah! She smells so good!

"Kyaah Rex! What are you doing? You're overly bold today!" Monika expressed with a blush on her face.

"Oh, you're still wet, sorry about that!" I apologized. Crap, I just made it more awkward.

"C-c-could it be?" Monika looked away shyly still with a red face. "That you went home early to practice the Valentine ritual?" she continued with a more shy tone.

"Please be careful, okay?" she smiled, giving herself in.

I gulped for a second there, but after realizing what she meant, I immediately jumped out away from her in shock. And for another second there, I remembered Mark's most stupid words.

" _How great is she in bed?"_

AAAAHHHHH! NO! NO! Get a hold of yourself Rex, it's still 1:00PM. And don't forget the plans you have for this day. There's more things to do first before going to that part! Control yourself!

"No! No!" I panicked. "But I just wanna talk about our plans for today, but let's start it when you get dressed, okay? I asked while looked away from her face just so I cannot see her face full of embarrassment.

But then out of nowhere…

She grabbed my wrist, pulled me closer to her, and pushed my shoulder to the bed leading up to her pinning me on the bed.

She inched her face closer to mine with our lips about to touch. She whispered softly to me in a seductive tone, "Why should we talk about our plans when we could easily start, right here and right now?"

I gulped and my face immediately turned to a full shade of red. I can't do this, I can't control anymore this type of pressure, but it ended shortly when Monika smiled and told me this.

"I was just teasing, okay? Ahaha…" she laughed hard as she moved away farther from me, and started sitting down on the bed and continued drying her hair.

"This is payback for hugging me from behind twice on this day, ahaha," Monika continued teasing.

"Ah, damn it, you really gave me a lot of pressure out there earlier," I exclaimed.

"Ahaha, you should have seen how cute you are when you are full on flushed," she added as she hilariously laughed.

I just simply responded with a pout and started leaving the bed and stood up.

"Fine, fine, let's hear your plans later after I dress up," Monika sighed. "But you should get yourself changed as well, you're clothes are really wet," she commanded as she pointed at me.

"Alright, but this is your fault for pinning me at the bed earlier," I smirked.

"Yeah, but it did get wet, because you hugged me, remember?" she rebutted.

"Okay okay, I admit defeat once again," I surrendered with my hands up in the air.

"Also can we stop all this wet talk, it's getting really weird, ahaha," she laughed as she commented on it.

"Ahahaha, you're absolutely right," I agreed and laughed in return.

* * *

I afterwards changed my attire to someone fitting on a Valentine's date. A white shirt and a light red jacket on top, denim pants on bottom, and finished with a brand new black Adidas shoes, I can say that I'm well-dressed for the date. I also sprayed myself with a fitting cologne, checked if I wore my watch and thoroughly fixed my hair the way I wanted to. Whilst I'm staring at the mirror, I imagined my reflection as if it is Monika and began spouting some cheesy lines and wondered if I did it right and how my girlfriend would react. I grabbed my breath spray and sprayed it to my mouth to eliminate the potential aversion due to bad breath. Sprayed just a little bit…. A little bit… just a little… and I sprayed a few more.

"Ah, I'm really nervous about this… it's just Valentine's day yet I felt the weight of having a Valentine's date for the very first time… I wonder how far we will go today…" I muttered to myself.

It's already 2 PM, I wonder how Monika is doing right now. Honestly, she just takes too long to prepare herself. I guess it's time to approach her and talk the plan.

"Hey cheesecake! Are you ready for our- ah,"

I instantly froze, seeing Monika in yet another form of her disguise.

She may not be done yet fixing herself, but her disguise this time is quite simple compared to her previously oblivious design. She wears a long light-red jacket, the same color as mine and a baby blue colored camisole on top, a wavy and frilly skirt that resembles the color of her camisole, and a cute white shoe to compliment the rest of the attire. Such simple attire yet so elegant, I can say that Monika has a really great sense of fashion and I guess she's been wanting for this day to wear such outfit.

But one thing that stands out which differed the Monika we know from the disguise is her hair. From her wavy long hair in a ponytail matched with a ribbon to a completely smooth and silky straight hair paired with bangs in front. I almost didn't recognize her yet once again and still she is as pretty as ever. Right now, the fair wasn't fully straight as she haven't straightened yet some ends of her hair.

My girlfriend with a new look once again noticed me, as she greeted me with a smile and started asking.

"So how is my disguise?" she softly asked.

"Incredible!" an immediate response. "I still don't get it, how is this possible? How can someone still be equally as cute or maybe even cuter everytime they change their look… I mean look at you," I said with disbelief while pointing at her and her outfit.

"Aww, you flirt," Monika smiled and blushed while still straightening her hair with a hair iron.

"No seriously, I'm genuinely shocked and astonished," I added.

"Well, I guess I got some few tips from the internet," Monika calmly shrugged as she puts down the hair iron and threw her long and straight hair backwards making it flow so smoothly.

Such fragrance! Her hair it's too perfect.

Monika pulled something from the drawer and from what I saw it was a colored contact lens.

"Hey, hey! No need to pull that off!" I screamed.

Monika jumped from surprise as she lost hold of the case of the contacts as it fell on the floor.

"H-huh? What's happening?" Monika shrieked.

"Sorry, I just meant that… there's no need to put that contact lens," I shyly apologized.

"But it's part of my disguise, don't worry this thing doesn't affect my vision," she pointed out.

"No, I meant- I always wanted to see your sparkling green eyes so changing it to another color might make me feel sad," I explained with a shy tone.

"Kyaah!" Monika freaked out looking away from me and covering her face with her hands. "You-you love my eyes that much Rex, I'm s-so happy," the green-eyed girl squealed.

"Ahaha, absolutely," I beamed with a blush on my face.

"So you do like it when I stare at you, right?" Monika asked getting her face closer to my face making our eyes meet.

"Yeah, your stare alone was the reason I am attracted to you and also the main reason why I fell in love with you," I boldly complimented.

"Aww," she kissed my nose as I kissed her forehead back. We then started to hug each other as we felt our hearts beating in sync.

"This is the greatest Valentine's day ever, cheesecake," she said while digging her face to my shoulder.

"Oi, we haven't even started yet, Monika," I chuckled.

"I know but I'm so happy," she answered.

She pulled away from me and asked me in a serious yet in a somehow ridiculous manner, "So how are we gonna slay this Valentine's date," she asked. Wow never knew she would use such slang as _slay._

I walked back away from her to grab my bag, I silently put some items in there and while Monika picked her bag and was staring at me, I felt the tension in the room. She continued staring at me with a determined look as I began to speak.

"We're going to a park," I stated seriously.

"And then…" she asked.

I walked to the other side of the room to grab my wallet and some few things on the drawer. Monika and I stared at each other while I was moving around the room. Our stares, our determined stares alone built suspense in the room, with Monika biting her lip and gulping as I continued staring at her with a really serious look.

After I put all the things I needed in the bag, I simply smiled at her as she responded with her eyes widening.

"Ahaha, that's all!" I beamed.

"What?!" Monika shouted. "After all that suspenseful staring that's all we have to talk, you could've told me even before we get fixed," she complained. Upon complaining, Monika folded her arms and pouted while looking away from me.

"Ahaha, actually I was planning to have a long talk about it but then I realized, I'm just basically ruining the surprise," I reasoned out.

"Hmph, you jerk!" she continued the complaints.

"Come on, don't get mad, you'll still know what is it about later, anyways," I clarified.

"True, but still… Don't fill me in with suspense, when you're just gonna drop the ball," she smiled as her mood completely changed back.

"Ahahaha, you could've seen your face when you are staring at me, you look so funny when you're so serious and determined about nothing, ahahaha," I bursted out laughing once she got back to her mood.

"Ah seriously, I'm getting mad now," she shouted angrily.

"Enough of that, let's go," I suddenly grabbed her left wrist and pulled her with me as we leave the apartment.

"Okay Rex, don't be in such a hurry," she yelled.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't you excited?" I asked.

"No, not that!"

Monika held my hand that is grabbing her wrist and pulled of that arm towards her. My hand suddenly let go of her wrist as her left arm grabbed my right arm. She then leaned towards my arm.

"You should've held your Valentine more gently and relaxed," Monika commented.

I smiled in return as we looked at each other and I answered, "Yep, you're right, now I know where I'm wrong this morning."

"Wrong? What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Nevermind that. Let's enjoy the rest of the day, shall we?" I comforted her.

"Of course," she cheered.

And this is where our Valentine's date will commence.

* * *

 _A/N: Valentine's chapter on May? Well, this is new. The Valentine's arc was supposed to be a single chapter but since I got more ideas surrounding it and it might end up way too long, I'll divide it to two chapters. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, and tune in next chapter to see the couple have fun at Whiteridge Park to celebrate the occasion._

 _Bonus: The story told by Monika was about the holiday named Lupercalia. You can do a quick Google Search in case you are interested to it, unlike Rex who is distracted by his overthinking._

 _Leave your questions at the review section or at PMs and I'll answer it on the next chapter's A/N._

 _Also leave a review so I may know what you've thought about this chapter. Until next time…_

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
